The First
by Kynstar
Summary: (OCs & a few regular Pre TPM) The first for many things - Knight takes his first Padawan and eventually go on their first mission together.
1. Default Chapter

First time at writing Sci-Fi and Star Wars at that; Juz for the record I am making no $ from this and it all belongs to George Lucas except for my OCs. I don't know how to get this format to italicize the words so I'm having to use the ' ' so forgive the confusion. Thanks for reading!!  
  
---------------  
  
Excitement was evident upon the face of the newly made Padawan.  
  
'I'm not going to have to leave! I'm a...a...I'm a Padawan Learner!' Her green eyes shimmered with the tears of joy she longed to shed but did not.  
  
'I must keep my bearing...yes...Jedi calm.' Though hard to do and as well as hard to keep from fidgeting, the young girl kept still. Face flushed slightly, she smiled and nodded her thanks to those who congratulated herself and her Master.  
  
'Master! I have a Master!' Her smile widen at the thought. Her mind a whirl as the memory of when Knight Lindoro D'Lockens asked the most important question a Knight could ask of an initiate.  
  
'I never knew he was even interested...'  
  
Flashback from yesterday  
  
The day was proving to be one of her roughest ever. Test after test was being administered in each subject being studied. At the end of each year, all initiates were tested on how much they had learned throughout the year.  
  
'Uggg! I'm gonna fall asleep against this wall!!!'  
  
Menaria thought as she stifled a yawn while leaning against the wall, waiting her turn at being tested. Arms crossed, she watched one of her fellow students sparring against the kata instructor. Master Lenart was working the student hard.  
  
'He isn't holding back at all...not good for Seriu.' She thought as she saw the boy stumble slightly after executing a near perfect flip over the Master. The boy's gruff 'hmf' could be heard as he recovered and pressed forward, striking low on the bulky instructor. Master Lenart might not be very tall, but the man made it up in his broad shoulders and chest. The Master wasn't even sweating at all. His long blond hair had been pulled back into a ponytail for the testing of the students. The hair extended well pass his shoulders and nearly even with his belt. Seriu's short- cropped hair was drenched in sweat. If one had not known the boy, they would have assumed his hair was black instead of dark brown. The sweat had caused it to darken. The boy's clothing was beginning to stick to his body due to the exertion of his work out.  
  
At last the boy stumbled again and Master Lenart disarmed him. Seriu leaned over, trying to recover his breath as the Master used the Force to retrieve the boy's saber.  
  
"Well done, Seriu. But you once again did not allow the Force to guide you. You must work on your focusing, young one. When a Jedi tires, the Jedi must focus even more upon the Force. The Force can re-energize you for a while. Go shower, once you are through you are released for the day like the other students were." Master Lenart smiled down at the boy while giving him back the saber. Seriu nodded his thanks and grasped the saber.  
  
"I will try harder and practice more on my focusing." He bowed and passed Menaria. "Good luck." He whispered to her.  
  
Being the last student to be tested, she nearly gulped.  
  
'Well here goes nothing...' She glanced upward into the stands that were along the side of the training room. She spotted several Jedi sitting there.  
  
'Lovely...just lovely. Definitely not what I need.' She gulped again as she took her position in front of Master Lenart. Bowing respectively, Menaria took her saber from her belt and grasped it tightly.  
  
"We will work with several of the Form Levels and also on a few of the defensive katas." The instructor said as he drew from the Force. Menaria could feel the swirling of energies around the man and also in the room. She, as well, began to draw upon the Force. Attempting to find her center of calm.  
  
'I will not loose my focus...I will not...' She repeated in her head as she slowed her breathing in order to lower her escalating heart rate. A few hairs from her bangs had drifted over her eyes; blowing upward they flipped back to the side.  
  
'I can do this...will not focus on those watching only on Master Lenart and the Force.' Then it started. Master Lenart launched several quick attacks coming at the initiate from the left, then right, and the right once more. Aiming for the girl's sides then he quickly changed his swings and went lower toward her legs. Menaria had to move quickly to avoid the swings. She easily deflected the man's swings and then launched several of her own. Her breath had become erratic, but she focused her thoughts and eased her breathing to reflect each swing and thrust. Her footwork was a blur as she sped across the floor attacking and defending when necessary.  
  
Time came to a stand still as her thoughts and actions became attune to the flow of the Force. She allowed her senses to alleviate to a higher standard than she had ever done. Her sight cleared and become brighter as she began to notice things she had never took notice in before. She could see just about every thread upon Master Lenart's blue tunic. She saw the scar upon the man's jaw shine slightly from the light of the room when he twirled to avoid a direct thrust from her saber. Her sense of smell had heightened as well. The scent of sweat filled her nostrils that came from the previous students that had been tested. Also a sweet musky scent was noticeable that came from the air refresher that circulated throughout the room. Her heighten hearing was picking up on some of the murmurings from the Jedi that were in the stands watching the test. She did not pay attention to what was being said, her whole focus being directed at the man in front of her.  
  
Menaria flipped over Lenart as the man nearly dove at her with a direct thrust for her chest. Landing lightly upon the balls of her feet, she swung up her saber to deflect yet another thrust that came at her from the right. Lenart was starting to use Form IV style that dealt with acrobatics.  
  
'Ack! I hate that form... it's hard to contend with... defense only until I can catch my footing again.' She thought as she struggled to keep her guard up as the man twirled and somersaulted several times trying to distract her. The man's ponytail whipped about as he executed yet another twirl and nearly scored a hit upon the initiate's arm.  
  
'Damnit! That was too close!' She slipped slightly as her focus dropped at the spur of anger.  
  
'Focus! Must focus!' She berated herself as she regained her breathing and her calm. The Force swirled around her as she continued to fight defensively.  
  
'At this rate I'm going to tire myself out like Seriu...need to do something quick.' She struggled through a couple of more swings and thrusts from the instructor. Taking a deep breath and drawing upon the Force, she launched her own attack.  
  
'This will definitely tire me out...but I need to end this soon either in defeat or winning. Yeah right... me win? As if...' She came at Lenart's left several times as she thrust and slashed at his leg, arm, then chest. Sliding her feet as she swung, she twirled as a warning from the Force informed her of Lenart's attempt to come back with a thrust of his own. Feeling her fatigue slip away and being replaced with a calm and warming sensation, she nearly stumbled at the revelation.  
  
'I've done it! I did what Lenart told Seriu about!!!' Her heart sung with joy as she delved deeper into the sensation. Feeling a new burst of adrenaline course through her veins, she launched a more faster and strategic attack.  
  
'Left, right, left, left, and thrust... ack! Twirl left! He's sliding right!'  
  
In the stands  
  
"She's doing remarkably well. Definitely showing improvement from last year's testing." The tallest of the Jedi present commented. Rubbing his goatee thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, a pity her time is almost up. I'm surprised she has not been chosen. I figured she would have by now." A Mon Calamari, sitting next to the dark haired man, mumbled as he shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well, believe it or not, I've been monitoring her and been considering choosing her. I've never had a Padawan before. With my missions these last 10 years...they have been too deadly to even consider taken on a Learner." The taller Jedi remarked. "But now...I have some down time and the Council is wanting me to brush up on my mediation techniques. So I'll have a few years of not so strenuous missions, so to speak." His dark blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he glanced as his aquatic friend.  
  
"Lindoro, you mean they are going to allow you to actually be a representative instead of a spy?" The Calamari's silver eyes matched the twinkling of the human's.  
  
Lindoro placed his left hand over his heart with a mocking gasp. "Me? Delak, me a spy? Come now! Have you been at my stash of ale again?" The man's chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I'm not a spy but an investigator!" The two Jedi chuckled together. A 'shhhing' sound was heard from two other Jedi that were several seats below the chuckling duo.  
  
"Now look what you've gone and done, Lindoro. Master Windu just got on to us!" The Mon Calamari rasped as he motioned his webbed fingers at the bald headed Councilor. Lindoro snorted quietly as he returned his focus upon the testing on the floor below. Without even concentrating, the man could feel the swirling of the Force between the two; one with full control while the other struggling with maintaining control.  
  
Training floor  
  
Menaria was totally oblivious of the discussions that were being held in the stands. Her focus was beginning to wan as fatigue started to set back into her body. Her muscles were starting to burn slightly due to the exertion of use.  
  
'Can't hold out much longer...' As if her body had realized the same thing, she stumbled which allowed Lenart an opening. The man easily disarmed the girl and twirled slightly to the side in order to avoid the flying saber. It landed a few feet away and abruptly turned off upon hitting the ground.  
  
Menaria fell to her knees gasping for air.  
  
'Ohhhh man...I don't think I'll be able to get up...' Her head held down causing her now wet hair to flop into her face. Unconsciously she weakly pushed the strands aside. Noticing her hands trembling, she quickly wiped the sweat from her face and placed her hands upon her thighs.  
  
'Great...just great. I over did it. Must catch my breath and refocus...' She began to slow her breathing down by taking deeper breaths as her heart slowly responded. Her blood running hot and the constant 'thump, thump, thump' of her heartbeat in her ears, were nearly drowning out what Master Lenart was saying.  
  
"Great work, Menaria. You have definitely improved this year. And to let you know, you are now at the top of the list." That drew the girl's attention. Lifting her head up, she eyed the Master. The man's brown eyes shone with pride.  
  
'He's serious! I can't believe it! Top? Why last year I was at the bottom...' She couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
Lenart drew upon the Force to retrieve Menaria's saber and handed it to her. "Shower up and return here. I'll do up the paper work so you can have a copy." He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
'He sweated! I actually caused him to sweat!' A silly look crossed her face as she quickly got up and bowed to Lenart.  
  
"Thank you, Master Lenart, I'll be right back!" She took her saber and ran from the training room. Lenart chuckled as he watched the fleeing girl.  
  
In the stands  
  
"Well she outlasted them all." He checked his chrono. "Yep, lasted nearly an hour. Amazing..." Lindoro's face reflected the awe that he felt.  
  
"Are you serious about taking her?" Delak's voice had taken on a solemn note as he eyed his companion. Having trained one Padawan so far himself, the Mon Calamari knew that taking on a learner was not an easy task.  
  
Lindoro watched the girl bow and leave the training room.  
  
"Yeah...yes I am." The man's serene face expressed deep thought. Closing his eyes momentarily, he felt the all-familiar tug coming from the Force. "I think I'll mention it to Councilor Windu since he's here. I'm going to ask her today. Yeah..." Without even looking at Delak, he got up from the stand and walked down to where the dark skinned Councilor was sitting.  
  
"Master Windu, might I have a moment of your time?" Lindoro asked as he came to stand next to the councilor. Master Windu glanced up at the tall Jedi and nodded. Looking back at his companion, who was also another member of the council, Master Gallia. She smiled up at Lindoro, who in turn bowed slightly.  
  
"Go ahead Master Windu, I've got a few things I have to do before evening meal. Good seeing you again Knight D'Lockens. And welcome back." She smiled once more as she took her leave of the two. She nodded a greeting to Delak as he came to stand a few feet from to his friend.  
  
"Yes, Knight D'Lockens, can I help you?" The councilor's voice was neutral as he stood and faced the taller Knight.  
  
"I am planning on asking Initiate Darce to be my Padawan."  
  
'There I said it...Force! Why was it so hard?' The man thought as relief coursed through him, but kept his serene outlook.  
  
Master Windu did not however, and allowed his eyebrows to rise.  
  
"You are going to request the Council of this?" He smiled, something that was uncommon of the councilor. At the taller Knight's nod, Windu nodded in return. "Then I will set a time for you in the morning. And let me be the first to congratulate you on this matter." He offered his hand.  
  
Lindoro sighed internally as he took the man's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Master Windu. I will ensure that the two of us are there on time." The councilor nodded again and then left the stands heading across the floor. The dark skinned man waved at Lenart as he passed the instructor while walking out of the room.  
  
Lindoro sighed once more, but this time audibly.  
  
"Well that went better than I thought it would." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well what did you expect him to say? No?" Delak chuckled as he patted his taller companion on the back. "Well I'm going to evening meal. I guess I'll leave you so you can ask her. Good luck." The Mon Calamari left as he continued to chuckle. Lindoro was not known for doing speeches of any kind.  
  
'It is well that the council is going to refresh him on negotiations. His diplomacy never was that great. During our classes together as initiates I had to help him. Good luck my friend.' The Mon Calamari glanced over his shoulder one last time at his friend before walking out through the doors.  
  
Master Lenart walked over to Lindoro.  
  
"Well, what do you think of the Welan Clan so far? I must admit that they are doing great. Only a couple left to be chosen." The blond Jedi asked as he put back on his robe and took the tie out of his hair. The long, blond hair flowed across his shoulders and back as he shook his head slightly.  
  
Lindoro nodded, still thinking on how to ask the girl.  
  
"I think they are doing great. Especially the last one." Rubbing his goatee on his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to ask her to be my Padawan." He looked at Lenart, attempting to judge the man's reactions. The man's dark brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"I am glad that you have taken interest in her. I was hoping someone would. A great talent would have been wasted if she were to leave. I take it then congrats are in order?" He offered his hand, which Lindoro took and shook it. "She'll be back in around 15 minutes. We have paperwork to sign together. She made it to the top of the list this year." The man beamed as he excused himself to start the paperwork. Taking a seat, Lindoro awaited the girl's return. 


	2. The Asking

While allowing the heat from the water to beat down on her weary shoulders, Menaria's smile faded. 'I'm at the top, but how is that gonna help me if I'm not chosen? I only have a few months left until I'm 13.' She lowered her head as the water streamed across her back and onto her hair. Her tears mixed with the water. Sighing heavily she reached and turned the water off.  
  
Drying off quickly, she forced the negative thoughts from her mind, as she hurriedly got dressed. 'I must not think on that. Live the moment and enjoy what time I have left.' She nearly sobbed as the idea of never seeing her friends ever again passed through her jumbled thoughts. 'Stop! Get a grip on yourself! You're a Jedi for Force sake!' Clenching her jaw she rushed back to the training room.  
  
As she walked back into the room, she saw Master Lenart conversing with a tall knight. It appeared to be one of the Jedi that had been observing the tests. She came to a halt a few feet away and waited patiently for the two to get done. But to her surprise the two immediately stopped talking at her approach and turned to her.  
  
"Initiate Darce, this is Knight Lindoro D'Lockens. He wishes to talk with you for a few. I'll get the paperwork in order and once you two are done then you can sign the form." Lenart's warmth and pride radiated through Menaria and shattered the gloominess that had fallen upon her heart. She nodded and smiled back at the instructor. Lenart walked away to a desk that was at the end of the stands.  
  
Menaria turned her attention to the tall knight and bowed respectively. 'Tall isn't the right word.' She thought as she looked up and up to meet the man's eyes. Deep blue they were, darker than cobalt. His serene expression was laced with...uncertainty? Menaria furrowed her eyebrows slightly before she could stop herself. 'What's he uneasy about? Is something wrong? I don't remember ever meeting this knight before today...'  
  
"Would you sit with me?" The man's baritone voice seemed to reverberate through her thoughts jarring her back to him. "Yes if you wish, Knight D'Lockens." She lowered her head slightly in submission. The man smiled and motioned toward the stands. Menaria followed and sat next to him. He seemed to fidget with the edge of his dark robe. Glancing at his long, thick fingers, she noticed how calloused and worn they were. Several scars lined both hands in numerous places and a few that looked like they might continue up the arms that were hidden by the robe's sleeves. 'He's seen many battles I bet.' She thought to herself as she looked back up to the man's face.  
  
The black mustache quivered slightly as he prepared to say something then stopped. His right hand left the robe and caressed his goatee nervously. "This is not an easy thing for me, Initiate Darce. I..." He sighed as he gave up on maintaining his calm outlook. He gathered her small hands into his larger ones.  
  
Menaria's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat the moment he grasped her hands. 'What the..?' Had one of her friends been seriously hurt...or died? Fear sped through her being as her thoughts went out for her dear friend, Malen. He had just become a Padawan a few months ago and left for his first mission last week. They had yet to return. Malen had been so excited.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is...I've been watching you for several months now. Monitoring your progress. Master Lenart is correct on stating your improvements. You have improved your skills in not just with the blade, but also with the Force. That is the most important thing to learn is controlling your emotions and allowing the Force to guide you in all things. I am totally impressed and astounded by your progress, young one." He smiled warmly down at her. Even though he was sitting next to her, his height towered over her.  
  
She nearly gapped in shock but stopped herself. This was not what she had expected to hear. Relief flooded her senses. 'Impressed with me?' She sighed, glad to know that none of her friends had been hurt. The large Jedi took the sigh in stride as he gently squeezed her hands.  
  
"I've never trained an initiate before...I must admit that my past duties have not allowed me the chance too." He took a deep breath as he looked into the green eyes of the girl. Swallowing nearly audibly he braced himself for the next words. "I would be honored if you, Initiate Menaria Darce, would become my Padawan Learner. We could learn together what it is like to be Master and Apprentice." 'There! I said it!' Lindoro let out the breath that he had been holding as he watched the mixed emotions flitter across the girl's face. The green eyes darken with shock and turned lighter with excitement. Her already pale complexion seem to redden slightly as the excitement flowed through her. He could sense her happiness in the Force.  
  
'Padawan?! He wants to be my Master?' Eyes widen with shock. Dumbfounded, her mouth opened to a 'o' shape as she tried to find her voice. This time it was her turn to swallow audibly. Looking into the man's eyes that seem to darken to a shade of midnight and began to twinkle as he observed her response to his words. 'Speak fool! He's waiting!' She berated herself as she attempted to speak once more. Her voice croaked slightly at first as she slowly reclaimed control of herself.  
  
"I...I would be honored to become your Padawan Learner, Knight...I mean Master D'Lockens." She stammered as her eyes took on the glimmer of her bubbling joy. Her smile spread across her face nearly reaching from ear to ear. 'I'm going to be a Padawan! I don't have to leave the temple now!' Her excitement could hardly be controlled. She wanted to leap up and shout it out through the temple. 'Now I wonder how many rules I would be breaking if I go and do that?' She giggled at that thought. Blushing bright red at allowing the giggle to escape her mouth, she glanced back at her new Master. His deep chuckles seem to vibrate through her.  
  
"We will make it public in the morning. Master Windu is setting up a time for us to meet with the Council and perform the ceremony. Will you meet me there? I will relay the time to your clan leader. Will that work for you?" He stood as he finished and released the girl's hands, nearly forgetting that he had still had a hold on them.  
  
Standing up as well she nodded, she then caught herself. "Yes sir, Master." She smiled at calling him Master. He smiled in return and gently squeezed her shoulder in assurance.  
  
"This is a new situation for the both of us. And definitely a first for us as well. Something in common to start our new bond with." He bid her good evening as she bowed respectively in turn.  
  
Master Lenart was the first person to congratulate her on becoming a Padawan. He wished her luck and success as she signed the form stating her achievement at the lightsaber testing.  
  
The night could not pass quick enough for Menaria. The time after Knight D'Lockens had asked her to be his Padawan was a blur. She barely remembers getting the paperwork from Master Lenart and heading toward the initiate quarters level. Barely remembering her 3 other clan members congratulating her on making the saber's top list. It wasn't until Seriu had gently taken her by the arm, did she realize that her friends were trying to talk to her.  
  
"What's up with you? I know that you are excited about going from the bottom of the list to the top. Who wouldn't be? But something else is wrong..." The 12-year-old boy asked as he looked down at her. Concern flitting across his olive colored face.  
  
Menaria couldn't hold back her smile as she looked up into his black eyes. She then glanced at her other 2 friends. Nania was another human while Kork was a Squib. Kork's blue fur rippled slightly as his worry reflected through the twitching of his long ears.  
  
"I've been asked by Knight D'Lockens to become his Padawan!" She exclaimed as the giddiness threaten to take over once more. The three others let out a 'woo-hoo' and patted her on the back and exchanged hugs.  
  
"That is great!" Kork's deep growl was filled with excitement. "It's about time! Perhaps we'll be next for sure!" Nania agreed. Her pale blue eyes sparkled as she ran her hand through her short-cropped blond hair. Seriu's grin was wide as he nodded. "Yep, I'm sure we'll be next once word gets around. Let's all go to evening meal together and celebrate over muja juice!" He chuckled. The other 3 had waited for Menaria to return so they could all celebrate the end of the testing for this year. Menaria's laughter joined her crèche mates as the 4 headed down for evening meal.  
  
Lateness of the hour crept up on the 4 as they talked about possible adventures. Menaria covering a yawn bid her 3 friends good night when she was reminded by Master Piers, their clan leader, of the important meeting in the morning. It was to be at 0800.  
  
As she made it into bed, her mind began to fill with excitement of what lay ahead in store for her after the ceremony. 'Everything will be different after tonight...' Those where her last thoughts as she slipped into a deep sleep from the exhaustion resulting from the mental and physical testings of the day finally took their toll at last. 


	3. The Ritual

Thank you Raising Shadow for your encouragement! I hope to keep you entranced throughout the story!!  
  
As for the actuality of the Master/Padawan ceremony there has never been all that much entailed with it. I kind'a grasp straws here for this version. I thought it was heartfelt.  
  
Here is the next installment. Enjoy! ______________  
  
'This is it...can I go through with this?' Menaria thought as she stood in front of the Council's door. Knight D'Lockens stood behind her fidgeting with the edges of his robe's sleeves. 'He's nervous? Well I guess he would be...this is an important step for the two of us. It is nice to know that even Knights get ancy.' She grin slightly at that. Fingering her belt she tried to find her center to calm her anxiety.  
  
'Is she as nervous as I am? I've never had this problem before when meeting with the Councilors, even in my Padawan days. What's gotten into me? I'm as jittery as all get out...' Lindoro pondered as he stopped messing with his sleeves. He put his hands into the sleeves and grasped his arms. Unconsciously he edged one of the ends of his mustaches inside his mouth and began to chew on it.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity but in actuality 10 minutes, the door finally opened. Lindoro immediately dropped the mustache and withdrew his hands from within his robe. Placing a comforting hand upon Menaria's shoulder, he gently nudged her forward.  
  
At the gentle push from the Knight, Menaria walked in and nearly jumped at the sound of the closing door. It seemed to echo in the quiet, circular room. Being the girl's first time in the presence of all the councilors at once, she felt light headed. Lindoro's warm hand kept her from passing out.  
  
The councilors all looked upon the two standing before them. Lindoro bowed and a half second later was joined by Menaria as she followed his lead.  
  
Master Windu nodded at Lindoro and waved his hand slightly giving him the OK to start.  
  
"Masters, I come before you asking permission to take on a Padawan Learner." Lindoro stated.  
  
Several of the councilors nodded. The oldest present, Master Yoda, smiled. His long ears lifted somewhat, expressing his happiness. This was not lost upon Lindoro. 'He has always been partial to the young ones.' He thought as he stopped himself at the last second from smiling. His previous nervousness vanished at the little Master's expression.  
  
"I have asked Initiate Menaria Darce to become my Padawan Learner and she has accepted." Lindoro placed his other hand upon her right shoulder, now both hands held her gently to emphasize his claim.  
  
Master Yoda eyed Menaria. "Accept Knight D'Lockens as your Master, do you?" His voice was gentle and calm, reflecting the Master's demure.  
  
Menaria started to nod, but stopped. "Yes, Master Yoda. I do." She focused upon the elder Jedi as she attempted to keep the butterflies in her stomach from escaping. 'Well they feel like what butterflies might anyways...'  
  
"Then proceed with the ritual." The dark skinned Master commanded as he waved Lindoro to continue. Master Windu sat up taller in his seat as he observed the 2 in the center of the room.  
  
Lindoro cleared his throat as quietly as possible and gently turned Menaria around to face him. He could feel her excitement and slight anxiety mixed in through the Force.  
  
"Master and Padawan is a bond that has existed for centuries. It is a special ritual that cannot and never has been taken lightly. They are two that become one. One of trust and of honor. The duties of a Master are a long and continual task that deals with instruction of the Code and guidance of the Force. The Master and Padawan are an extension of each other as the blade is considered an extension of one's arm." Lindoro paused for a moment as he looked deeply into the girl's emerald eyes. The Force seemed to sing to him as the next words left his mouth.  
  
"I swear by the Code to uphold the duties of Master. To protect you, instruct you of the Code, and to guide you in your learning of the Force. My time, my life, my all will be dedicated to you, my Padawan Learner." Lindoro's voice had taken on a heart-warming tone that took Menaria's breath away. Her eyes widen slightly as everything around her seem to disappear. All that was important was *him*. This man that had just pledged his all to her. She was so entranced that she forgot to say the next part of the ritual until Lindoro's gentle squeeze of her shoulders brought her back to awareness. She blinked several times and swallowed. Her throat was dry when she spoke.  
  
"The duties of a Padawan is a long time of servitude, but not in the sense of slavery but in the sense of learning. Learning is the key of the Padawan. Learning the Code from the Master. Being guided in the ways of the Force. Providing assistance to the Master when in need until my trials to Knighthood are set before me." Menaria paused for a second to catch her breath. She was pouring her own heart felt feelings into her words. As she stared into the ever-deepening blue eyes of the man before her, all sense of time stood at a stand still. The walls around them could have fallen, but neither would have noticed. The two were only aware of each other and that was the only thing that mattered.  
  
"My time, my life, my all is yours Master. Do with it as you will." Tears began to form in her eyes, but she fought to keep her calm.  
  
Upon her last words, Lindoro's own breath caught as lump formed in his throat. Tears misted his eyes. Menaria nearly gasped as she saw them form in the Knight's eyes.  
  
He then guided her to kneel. She knelt down on her knees upon the floor and sat back on her heels. The tall Jedi followed suit in front of her. Menaria's anxiety returned as she realized what the next stage of the ritual entailed. 'The bond forming!' She had never opened her mind fully to anyone before.  
  
"As the two become one, a bond is formed. The training bond is considered a precious and delicate matter. One to be taken seriously. Never should either Master or Padawan ever abuse this gift. Though weak at first it later becomes the strongest link to the Master and Padawan." Lindoro's baritone voice was slightly hoarse as the emotions threaten to engulf the man's calm.  
  
Menaria bowed her head slightly in preparation. Long warm fingers gently took her head, lightly touching her temples. The Force began to swirl around and through Lindoro as he prepared to form the bond that would connect the two together.  
  
Menaria was taken back by the surge of power coming from him. 'He is of the Living Force!' She was astounded for few Jedi had total connectivity to the Living Force. Most were had part Living and Unifying or just with the Unifying Force like Master Windu was known for. A new feeling filled Menaria's being, replacing her anxiety. Pride. She was proud to be getting a Master who was attuned to the Living Force. Upon that thought, she lowered her mental shields all the way. She was glad and willing to open herself up to the man that was becoming her Master.  
  
Lindoro felt everything that Menaria did. He was taken back when she quickly lowered her shields and allowed him free reign inside her mind. 'So trusting! So pure and innocent! The Force has guided me rightfully. This was meant to be!' Nothing could explain the sensations that rocked him as he started the bond that would connect her to him for a very long time.  
  
While the two were forming the bond, the councilors looked on. Several glanced at each other as they commune quietly in their minds. They realized that this was not a normal Master/Padawan bonding. Something special was happening. Master Yoda seemed to be filled with enthusiasm. His ears were nearly pointed all the way up. A smile lit his face as he nodded to the other councilors while watching two kneeling Jedi.  
  
A good half hour passed when finally Lindoro took his hands from his Padawan's face. The two opened their eyes at the same time and shared the same sheepish grin.  
  
He glanced over at Master Windu, who in turn nodded. Lindoro took out a small vibroblade and cut off a lock of his hair. Putting the blade back into one of his pouches from his utility belt, he took the lock of black hair and began to braid it amongst a lock of her red hair behind her right ear.  
  
"The braid of a Padawan symbolizes the Apprenticeship as well as one's accomplishments." He closed his eyes momentarily as he used the Force to fuse his and her hair together where they met. Once the braiding was done, he gently tugged on it as his eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
Menaria couldn't believe that it was done. Upon the tugging sensation coming from behind her ear she focused upon her Master and noticed his mischievous look. She cracked a smirk that nearly made the new Master laugh. But he refrained himself at the last second. He then stood up and helped her rise as well. The two then turned and faced the councilors.  
  
Mace's deep voice seemed to boom in the room. "We welcome the newly Master and Padawan officially and they shall be entered in the archives as such." Lindoro and Menaria bowed at the same time to the councilors. Once that was done, Menaria took her rightful position behind and to the right a few feet from her Master. The councilors then stepped from their seats walking to the duo to congratulate them on the bonding. 


	4. Quarters

After the councilors had congratulated the new Master and Padawan, the two saw themselves out the door.  
  
Once the door closed behind them, Menaria paused in mid step. 'What am I supposed to do now?' She looked up over at Lindoro, who in turn was eyeing her.  
  
"Now, young one. Go and retrieve your items and meet me at the Master/Apprentice Quarters level. We'll both go to our room together. We've been assigned one already. I took care of it prior to our morning appointment." Lindoro smiled down at her.  
  
"Yes, Master." Her grin spread across her face. 'Master...he's my Master!' She couldn't control the giddiness that she felt.  
  
Lindoro chuckled at her enthusiasm as she took down the hall and entered the turbolift. He turned and stared out through the window at the ever-continuing flow of Coruscant's traffic.   
  
'This will definitely be a twist on my life style as well as work. I have lived and worked alone for these past 10 years. This will take time in getting used too.' He sighed as he put his hands in the sleeves of his robe. Observing several senatorial cruises speed by, he shook his head slightly. 'I've lived too long out in the Rim. Sometimes forgetting what I truly am. A Jedi. A representative of the Republic. But while I was there I wasn't...well sorta wasn't.' He chuckled sarcastically. 'Ironic to have been called back just when things were getting hot and heavy. Definitely getting exciting.'  
  
A smirk formed on his face as he narrowed his eyes slightly.   
  
Mumbling under his breath in his best imitation of Master Yoda, "A Jedi craves not these things." He chuckled at his feeble attempt. His expression then became hard as steel. "Yeah, well some have to have excitement to stay sane when things get hairy..." He whispered as he turned on his heel and left for the turbolift. His things were already in the quarters that the two would be staying in. He would wait for her at the level. As the doors closed and he began to descend a strange thought crossed his mind. 'My room is larger than what I was used to as a Padawan...definitely gonna have to get used to this...'  
  
'I wonder how big my room is? I know that Masters and Padawans have separate rooms. Never had one of my own! I can't wait!' Her mind whirled with ideas and questions as she wished the lift would go faster. Once at the initiate level she ran out into the hallway and headed toward her clan's quarters. Realizing that she was running, she slowed to a trot. 'Don't need to run over anybody!' She giggled to herself as she entered the Welan quarters.  
  
Nobody was present as she went to her bunk and dresser drawer to gather up her tunics and what little possessions she had. She stopped as she folded up her last tunic. 'It will just be the three of them now. I do hope they get chosen...' She thought as she realized that the others would probably be in mathematics class at the moment. 'I'm sure I'll have to work what classes I have left in to the schedule that Master D'Lockens comes up with. I guess we'll be discussing that eventually as well.' Stacking her tunics and then gathering them up in her arms, she grabbed the small bag of possessions and headed out the door. Though the possessions didn't consist of much but several datapads, a drawing pad, and a few nick knacks that friends had discovered and brought back to her as souvenirs. She whistled quietly as she headed toward the turbolift and told it her destination. "Master/Apprentice level." Whistling away, her mind was energized as excitement coursed through her.  
  
The turbolift opened to the level, Menaria stepped out and saw Lindoro waiting. "Hello, Master." She grinned widely as she fell in step beside him and followed his lead to their quarters. Upon one of the many doors she spotted one a few feet ahead that was labeled D'Lockens/Darce. She came to a dead stop at seeing his name then hers. Her mouth took on the familiar little 'o' as she stared at the plate.  
  
Lindoro chuckled as he watched his Padawan. "Yep, this one is ours. Want to do the honors?" He asked as he gently took the tunics from her arms and nodded toward the door. She looked up into his deep blue eyes that had taken on the mischievous look she was beginning to get used to seeing. She gulped and walked to the door with Lindoro trailing behind her.   
  
Pressing the button to the left of the door, she was rewarded with the all-familiar 'swishing' sound as it opened. Walking in, she was immediately taken back by what she saw.  
  
A sitting room was the first room visible. A couch and several small chairs surrounded a table. Several shelves were lined against the walls. Looking to the left she noticed an open door that led to a bedroom. Same went for the open doorway to the right. Straight-ahead to the left somewhat looked like the refresher room while somewhat to the right lead to where the kitchenette was. Looking back at Lindoro with uncertainty, she glanced at the two rooms. "Which one is mine, Master?" Her eyes glowed with enthusiasm as the idea of having her own room overwhelmed her once more.  
  
"The one to the left is yours, while the other one is mine. Let's get you settled in so we can discuss a few things." He followed her to her room and laid the tunics upon her bed. She goggled at what was in her room. Her own bed, her own closet, a small desk and chair, and a dresser drawer. 'Definitely more than what I had in my other quarters! And it's all mine!' She was awed at the fact she would not have to share anything but the refresher and kitchenette with her Master. 'Well that's to be expected, silly!' She told herself as she stifled giggles that threaten to escape her mouth. Though there wasn't much to the colors, which consisted of tans, brown, and white; but she was still amazed at the room. Lindoro left her to put up her things as he headed to his own room.  
  
'I've got numerous items to unpack. I'll keep these items from the Rim incase I ever have to return. Most of the people that I meet there knew not that I was a Jedi.' He smirked at that. 'Kind'a scary having to *not* be a Jedi for so long and to come back and *be* one!' He chuckled to himself quietly as he brought out his own tunics. 'Some of these I haven't even worn yet!' He chuckled again as he put them into the drawers. Once that was done, he took out several holopics and placed them up on the shelf near his desk. One pic was of him and his Master. It was a few years prior to Lindoro's trials. They were on Naboo standing by one of the renowned waterfalls. Their mission at the time was to witness the crowning of the world's elected queen.   
  
Lindoro fingered the pic gently as he looked at it. Master Talias was a Bothan, just a little over 4 foot tall with grey-brownish fur. Only in his late teens did the height differential become somewhat of a comic relief between Master and Padawan. Lindoro remembered well his Master's fighting techniques that dealt with the saber and his own natural weapons - claws and fangs. 'I should probably attempt to get a hold of you now that I'm back at the Temple. Especially now that I have a Padawan... won't you be surprised, Master!' He sighed as he realized that it had been nearly 6 years since he last talked with him. During the last 6 years he had not been able to communicate with anyone except the Council. 'I wonder who they have doing my undercover work now? I feel sorry for the person. It was getting rough, extremely rough toward the end. But I enjoyed it. I like living on the edge.'  
  
The other holopic was of him as an initiate with two other initiates. One was Delak, though much shorter he appeared to look the same. The other was a human male, Jaffron Nilas. He had golden hair that hung near his shoulders and bright green eyes. The three had their arms across each other's shoulder as they posed for the pic. They were all smiling and laughing. It was taken in front of the largest tree in the Room of Ten Thousand Fountains. Lindoro took the pic and held it lovingly in his hands. He stepped back several feet and sat upon his bed, hard. 'Jaffron...' Lindoro's eyes misted up at the thought of his friend.   
  
Jaffron was never chosen as a Padawan and had to go to the Agri Corps. Lindoro had only received one message from him before he got the information that Jaffron was to be transferred to another Agri Corps location. For the one he had been stationed at the time was closing down. The ship taking him and the others never reached Bandomeer, pirates had attacked it and all aboard were presumed dead. It had hit Lindoro and Delak the hardest. For the three had been real close friends ever since their crèche days.  
  
"Jaffron..." Lindoro's voice croaked slightly as he fingered the pic.  
  
Menaria was straightening her robe on the hook on her door when she felt something. She couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from until she stopped and closed her eyes. Opening herself to the Force she felt a tingling from the bond that was slowly forming between her and Lindoro. Concentrating, she felt great sorrow flow from the bond, a heavy grief that was beginning to overwhelm her senses. She opened her eyes wide and tried to close it off, as tears started to form in her eyes against her will. She raced to the opposite room and quietly entered.  
  
She saw Lindoro holding a holopic. His expression was breathtaking. The pain streaked the man's face seeming to age him. "Master?" She called out weakly.  
  
Lindoro nearly jumped at the quiet voice of his Padawan. Looking up, he blushed slightly with embarrassment as he cleared his throat. He got up from the bed and roughly placed the pic next to the one of his Master and himself.  
  
"It's alright, Menaria. Just memories. They sometimes creep up on a person when you least expect it. Just shows that one should always expect the unexpected, eh?" He chuckled half heartedly as he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Menaria just eyed him suspiciously. "If you say so...I've finished with my stuff. Would you like me to help with yours?" She said trying to change the subject, hoping to never see him hurting like that ever again. 'Why did it bother me so? It nearly killed me to see him with such sadness! Silly! It should bother you! He's your Master now.' She shook the thought out of her mind as she looked upon him.  
  
"Nah, I don't need help. Most of these boxes have to stay packed any way. Not gonna be using most of this for quite some time if ever again, unless they send me back to the Outer Rim." He gently took her shoulder and led her back out into the sitting room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess we should talk about a schedule. If you would give me the schedule of your classes I'll work around them so we can start your training." He smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
Menaria raced back to her room and got one of her datapads from the bag.  
  
"I only had a few that were left. Mathematics, Astrophysics, and History that's combined with Diplomacy." She informed him as she handed over the pad and took a seat next to him. He took it and began to read it.   
  
"Well that isn't too bad, they're all in the morning so the afternoon can be left for us. That's good. We can work on katas and our bond in the afternoons. We'll start our meditations together as well. We'll do morning meditations and breakfast together. After your classes we'll do afternoon meditation and afternoon meal. We'll practice the katas and work on the bond. In the evening we'll have evening meal then do our meditations. Does that sound like a plan? Of course more things will arise later, but I thought this would be a good start." He handed back her datapad. She immediately inputted the information that he told her.  
  
"Sounds good, I don't have a problem with it. Can I visit my friends once in a while?" She asked hesitating slightly on whether or not it would be appropriate. The twinkling of his eyes told her otherwise.  
  
"That will not be a problem, I spent plenty of time with my friends back when I was a Padawan. Just never neglect your studies or your training." He cautioned. Upon her nod, he smiled. "Well, since we got that sorted out. I guess you should head off to whichever classes you have left. Looks like you missed out on Mathematics, but will be able to make it to the other two. Shall I meet you at the cafeteria for afternoon meal?" Lindoro asked standing up.  
  
Menaria nodded as she stood up and bowed slightly. "See you then, Master." She smiled, her green eyes shining radiantly. Heading back to her room, she grabbed the datapad for each of her classes then headed out of their new quarters. She went down the hall and took the turbolift up to her next class.  
  
Lindoro watched her leave. Sighing, he went back to his new room and took a seat at the desk. There was a communication console as well as a computer built into the desk. He immediately tried to locate the whereabouts of his Master. 


	5. PuzzlementMasterLunch

The Jedi working the information desk picked up on the other end of the comlink.  
  
"Jedi Knight Mina Lor here. How can I help you?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
"Knight Lor, I am trying to find the location of Master Talias Banz. Is he at the Temple or on a mission?" Lindoro   
  
asked as he arranged his new desk. Setting up a datapad so it could link wit the computer. He also placed a drawing   
  
pad off to the side of the viewing screen of the computer.  
  
"Hold please as I access the information." He heard a click and then music came thru on his comlink. Relaxing and   
  
soothing music that had nature sounds mixed in.  
  
He placed several writing utensils and scrap paper in one of the drawers. A couple of minutes passed before the click   
  
was heard again and the music was replaced by the voice of Knight Lor.  
  
"He isn't at the Temple right now. He is on a mission. May I take a message and forward it to him?" She asked   
  
politely.  
  
"If the mission isn't confidential, may I have the coordinates of his comlink?" He anticipated the next question and   
  
awaited her query.  
  
"Authorization please?"   
  
'Yep, figured she'd ask that next.' He nodded to himself. He sat up straight in his chair without thinking. "Knight   
  
Lindoro D'Lockens - authorization code - 7 Alpha Minor 32 Death Dealer." He said calmly as he nearly chuckled   
  
out loud at realizing he had come to attention in his chair. 'As if she could see me anyway!'  
  
"Hold please as I verify your authorization." The all-familiar click then music were heard once more. "Glad patience   
  
is one of my few virtues." He mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his goatee. A few more minutes   
  
went by slowly.  
  
"Your authorization checked out Knight D'Lockens. Master Banz is on Alderaan and due back within a couple of   
  
weeks. Was this all you required?" Her voice had taken a slight edge tone.  
  
'Hrmm wonder what caused that? Probably due to me being a Death Dealer.' He thought as he scratched his chin and   
  
sighed. 'I knew I should have given the other access code...I was to use to providing the undercover one.' "Yes, that   
  
will be all." He informed her.  
  
"I'll transfer the coordinates to you then. May the Force be with you." Before he could answer she cut the signal   
  
right after his comlink beeped confirming that the transfer had been accomplished.  
  
"Now that was odd...odd indeed." Shaking his head, he shrugged the thought a way. He then anxiously used the   
  
newly acquired coordinates to contact his Master. He was saddened at only getting the voice recording. He left a   
  
quick message stating that he was back at the temple and if he could contact him later when he had the chance. He   
  
left his comlink coordinates at the end of the message then cut the signal. Pushing back from the desk, he got up   
  
from the chair.  
  
'Guess I could go and meditate for a while. I'll join Menaria for lunch afterward. 'He then headed out of his quarters   
  
and out into the hallway. The Room of the Ten Thousand Fountains. 'Never can get enough relaxation and peace   
  
from there. Probably the reason why myself and lots of others return there each day.' He chuckled as he awaited the   
  
turbolift to take him to his destination.  
  
She reached Astrophysics with only a few minutes to spare.  
  
Almost immediately the other students swarmed around her as they noticed the Padawan braid.  
  
Kork was the only one from her clan that had Astrophysics at the same time as she did. His blue head was seen as   
  
he squeezed himself in between the other students. He immediately began to make room so she could breathe and   
  
answer their questions.  
  
"Step back, good grief! You act like you haven't ever seen a Padawan before!" He barked out as his long ears lay   
  
back with agitation. But Menaria got a glimpse of his dark brown eyes. They were sparkling with mirth.  
  
"Thanks Kork." Menaria whispered to him as she patted his furred arm gently. She then began answering the   
  
multiple questions that had been voiced.  
  
After a few more minutes passed then Master Linia entered. She called out as she attempted to get some order   
  
achieved. "All right class into your seats!" She then spotted Menaria's braid. The black hair mixed in with the girl's   
  
red hair.  
  
"Well Menaria, or should I now call you Padawan Darce? Congratulations are in order I take it?" She smiled   
  
warmly as she walked over to Menaria. Linia was human around her 60s. Her long black hair was streaked with   
  
silver and in the fashion of a bun at the back of her neck.  
  
"Yes Master Linia, and thank you." Menaria blushed at the attention.  
  
"Might I ask your Master's name?" It was evident that Linia was happy that Menaria had been chosen. 'Such a   
  
bright girl too! I am happy for her.' Her smile widen as she saw the girl's excitement reflecting in the green eyes.   
  
She glanced over at the other students; they had taken their seats and readied their datapads for the lesson.   
  
Menaria glanced down at her own datapad right quick then back up at Master Linia. "Knight Lindoro D'Lockens,   
  
Ma'am." She said as she took her own seat and smiled. But her smiled wavered slightly as she saw the elder's face   
  
darken and the woman's smile become a grim line.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens? Hmmm I did not realize he had return back from the Rim." Recovering herself, Linia just   
  
nodded. "I am happy that you have been chosen. And I wish the best for you." Her smile and warm outlook returned   
  
as she walked up to the board at the front of the classroom.  
  
The classroom was setup in the typical school fashion. Chairs with desks were lined up facing a board and a larger   
  
desk that was the instructor's off to the side of the board.  
  
The next couple of hours went by in a blur for Menaria. She took notes and paid close attention to each instructor.   
  
Kork helped her with the other students in her History/Diplomacy class as well. Master Cear reacted nearly the   
  
same way as Master Linia did when she mentioned her Master's name. This was unsettling to Menaria. Throughout   
  
the last hour of class, her mind was a buzz with wonder. 'Why did they react the way they did? Has Master done   
  
something in the past?' She sighed and waited the time to be over.  
  
Several hours went by as Lindoro meditated beneath the largest tree in the room. Time meant nothing at the moment   
  
as his mind was at peace. A buzzing sound cut through the man's calm. Bringing him once more to the 'here and   
  
now'.   
  
Sighing heavily then grinning widely, his emotions did a 360-degree turn as he hoped the signal was from his   
  
Master. Excitement rushed through him reminding him of his Padawan days.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens here." He said while holding the comlink near his mouth. His joy was evident in his voice. Still   
  
sitting upon his knees on the ground, he got up slightly and sat back down crossing his legs in a more comfortable   
  
position.  
  
"Lindoro! It thrills me to hear from you!" A gruff voice that echoed the Knight's enthusiasm came over the comlink.  
  
"Master! You can't imagine how good it is to hear your voice!" He chuckled.  
  
"How long are you to be at the Temple? It has been six years now. And the last time we saw each other it was only   
  
for a few hours. The Council has been running you ragged. I am pleased... No, I am relieved to know you are well.   
  
The Council would not tell me anything except only that you were alive." His gruff voice took on a note of concern   
  
and irritability.  
  
"I know, Master. The mission was confidential...well the majority of my last 10 years have been..." Lindoro   
  
stammered. "I am now going to be doing negotiation work for a while." His smile forming once more as he readied   
  
himself to tell his Master the good news.  
  
"Really? That is good to hear. Something that you still need to work on, Padawan." Master Talias said teasingly. His   
  
rough, barking laughter brought back memories to Lindoro. 'How I have missed his laughter!'  
  
"Yes Master, diplomacy has always been a weak point of mine. But that isn't the main reason though that I have   
  
returned. I believe it was the will of the Force that caused me to return." He paused dramatically.  
  
"Will of the Force? Lin...what is wrong?" Alarm laced the Master's voice. Lindoro was touched by the use of his   
  
nickname of old.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Master. More like something 'right' has happened. I have taken a Padawan Learner."  
  
There was a few seconds of dead silence. Lindoro was just about to ask if his Master was all right when the Bothan   
  
finally spoke up.  
  
"Padawan? You've taken on an apprentice?" The shock and excitement was clear. "That is great! This is great news,   
  
young one! A Padawan? So I am a Grand Master! (His barking laughter rang through the comlink) Who is it?" He   
  
paused in mid chortle.  
  
Lindoro chuckled at his Master's enthusiasm. "Her name is Menaria Darce, a very impressive young lady. I believe   
  
you'll get along well with her. You have a couple of weeks left on your mission? Will you be able to return to the   
  
Temple afterward?"  
  
"Yes. I have about 10 more days left then I should be able to return. I'll request a few days just in case the Council   
  
has future plans. They owe me a few days off." His gruff chuckle was heard once more.  
  
Lindoro fingered his comlink affectionately, wishing that his Master were already back. 'How long it has been...'  
  
"It won't be soon enough. I've missed you..." His voice went hoarse as a lump formed in his throat.  
  
"I know, Padawan. I know. I, too, have missed our talks over tea and ale. I look forward to those days once more.   
  
Keep your chin up, young one. The day will arrive soon enough." The passion behind the gruff Master's voice nearly   
  
broke Lindoro's heart.  
  
"Yes Master, I await that day and will meet you at the landing strip. Please let me know when and where so I know   
  
where to be when the time comes."  
  
"I will contact you later, Lin." There was a momentary pause as the Bothan took a deep breath. "I am proud of your   
  
achievements. And honored to have been your Master and friend." Tears pooled in Lindoro's eyes.  
  
"You have been more than that, Master. You have been a father to me as well. Take care and I will see you soon."  
  
"Until later, may the Force be with you, Padawan of mine."  
  
"And with you, Master of mine." The two signed off at the same time as the click seem to echo through Lindoro's   
  
consciousness. 'I will be seeing him...it *has* been too long.'  
  
Afternoon meal had finally arrived. Nania, Kork and Seriu joined her at an open table near the Initiates' section.  
  
"Guess you'll be eating with your Master for now on?" Nania asked as she plopped her vegetable filled plate onto   
  
the table next to Menaria's veggie/meat mixed plate.  
  
"Yeah. If you want I'll ask to see if you guys can sit with us? I don't know if he's gonna have me eat at the   
  
Master/Padawan area or not. He didn't really say. Maybe he won't so you guys could then sit with us." Her eyes lit   
  
up at that thought. She had eaten with her crèche mates since forever and the idea of *not* eating with them nearly   
  
ruined her appetite.  
  
Kork sat to Menaria's right while Seriu sat across from the three.  
  
"So...how was it? I mean the ceremony?" Seriu asked as he dug into his food. Seriu's plate consisted of meat,   
  
veggies, and several chunks of fruit. Kork's was nearly all meat with a few veggies.  
  
"It was breathtaking! I was so caught up in it that I forgot about the Council being there!" She sighed with pleasure   
  
at the memory. "And when he did his vows, his voice got hoarse!" Her friends listened intently as she went through   
  
the detailing of the ceremony. Nania sighed as Menaria finished the tale with the bonding part.  
  
"I can't wait to be chosen! That sounded so heavy!" Nania exclaimed as her expression took on a dreamy look.  
  
Kork offered Menaria a roll from the large bowl of rolls that he had brought to the table along with his plate. Taking   
  
it she smiled and nodded her thanks.  
  
A shadow fell across the table causing Nania to let out a little yelp, as she was not expecting the presence that now   
  
stood behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Nania then looked up, and up, and up. She was taken back by the   
  
man's height and demeanor.   
  
"Master!" Menaria exclaimed as she smiled at the tall Knight.  
  
"Padawan." His deep voice sent shivers through Nania as she continued to stare at the stern looking man. A kick   
  
from under the table from Seriu got her attention and she was able to close her mouth after realizing that it was open.  
  
"I take it these are the friends you were talking about?" His blue eyes twinkled as they focused upon Nania, causing   
  
the girl to blush bright red. He cocked an eyebrow at her response. It was obvious that the man was trying hard not   
  
to smile. The corners of his mouth were twitching causing his long mustaches to quiver slightly.  
  
"Yes Master. This is Seriu Laren, Kork, and Nania Iuza." At the introductions, the initiates got up from their seats   
  
and bowed the ceremonious greeting to the Knight then returned to their lunch.   
  
Nania, though, took her plate and sat next to Seriu. Glancing at Lindoro she motioned to the now empty spot next to   
  
Menaria. "So you can sit with your Padawan, Knight D'Lockens." Nania stuttered quietly, still embarrassed of her   
  
being caught off guard.  
  
"Thank you Initiate Iuza." Lindoro finally smiled which caused the girl to blush once more. 'Never thought I'd be   
  
one to cause an initiate to blush...but then again Menaria blushed as well.' Lindoro chuckled quietly at that. It   
  
seemed to break the slight tensed atmosphere.  
  
Seriu grinned widely as he nudged Nania who in turn smiled back at him. Kork's raspy laughter joined Menaria's   
  
lighter tone.  
  
Lindoro took the offered seat and gently placed his plate on the table. Sliding his long legs over the bench, he then   
  
glanced over into the green sparkling eyes of his Apprentice. 'Padawan...*my* Padawan.' He grinned a lopsided   
  
smile at her then took the offered roll from Kork. He nodded at the Squib. "Thank you Initiate Kork."   
  
For the next few minutes they all ate quietly. Seriu finished first followed by Kork. Nania and Menaria took their   
  
time as they savored each bite.  
  
"Master, are we to sit with the other Masters and Padawans?" She looked up at him, as he was finishing off his dish   
  
of pasta.   
  
Taking a cloth napkin, he wiped his mouth before answering. "Not unless you want to." He then glanced over at the   
  
table that sat numerous Masters and their Padawans. He frowned slightly as he recognized a few of the Masters.   
  
One of the few that he knew was observing them after the outburst of the laughter. The Master was scowling heavily   
  
and when he noticed Lindoro looking back, the man's eyes narrowed right before he turned away. 'Will it ever   
  
end...?' Lindoro sighed.  
  
"Though I prefer not to." He looked back down at Menaria. He could see that she was puzzled at his expression due   
  
to the furrowing of her red tinged eyebrows.  
  
"I would like to continue to sit here, if it's alright with you? I've never eaten away from my friends..." She trailed   
  
off as she looked down at her now empty plate.  
  
Lindoro patted her hand gently. "Then by all means, we'll eat here. That is if it is all right with your friends?"  
  
Menaria's head shot up at that. Her eyes widen with shock. 'He's asking for their approval?!' She searched his face   
  
to see if he was serious. She recognized the twinkling of his ever-deepening blue eyes. She smiled.  
  
"I'm sure they don't mind, would you guys?" She chuckled as the 3 shook their heads. They had the same shocked   
  
expressions upon their faces.  
  
"Then it is settled." Lindoro smiled at the initiates then turned to Menaria. "Well, Padawan, ready for meditation   
  
then katas?" He asked as he stood up and took his plate and drink.  
  
She nodded as she swallowed the last of her muja juice and grabbed her plate as well. Looking at her friends she   
  
smiled at them. "See you guys at evening meal then!" The three waved at her.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Knight D'Lockens." Seriu said as the other two nodded in agreement. They all took their plates   
  
to the table near the serving line. Saying their good-byes once more, Menaria and Lindoro headed off to the   
  
meditation rooms while the 3 initiates headed off to their next class.  
  
The meal had been observed by two Councilors. Master Windu and Master Yoda had watched from a distance. The vast room was filled with long tables and long benches.  
  
The exchange between the Knight and the Master from the other table had not been lost on Mace. The narrowing of the eyes and Lindoro's near painful expression in response that had been barely held in check. He could imagine hearing the taller Knight's sigh before returning his attention back to new Padawan. The man's blue eyes had spoke in volumes.  
  
Mace only knew a few who speak with their eyes. His friend, Master Qui-Gon Jinn was one and Knight D'Lockens the other.  
  
"Were we right in allowing their union?" The dark-skinned Master asked as he watched the Master and Padawan leave.   
  
"Ask again need you, Master Windu?" The little Master looked up at the taller man his long ears rising slightly in question.  
  
Mace closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. He locked gazes with the elder Master.  
  
"I am concern for the Padawan." Mace intoned.  
  
"Worry you should not. Will of the Force this was. Hmmm. Dwell on better things does Knight D'Lockens now. Bother him the past will not as much as before." He paused as he nodded to himself. "The light she will be in the darkness that taints him. Hmmm seen this I have." Yoda then closed his eyes and 'hmmm' several times quietly.  
  
Mace watched Yoda for a few seconds before sighing quietly again. He then looked over at the doorway where Lindoro and Menaria had left through. 'I do hope so, Master. For the girl's sake I hope so.' He thought as he rubbed his chin slowly. 


	6. Realizations

I'm not a perfect person  
  
There are many things I wish I didn't do  
  
I found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
"The Reason" by Hoobastank  
  
Evening meal came quickly. Master and Padawan walked into the cafeteria somewhat exhausted from their kata exercises.   
  
"I'm going to have to get used to your height, Master. I'm sorry for making you trip." Menaria said quietly as the two got their plates and chose different foods from the serving line. Menaria compiled a large salad. She hardly ate much after a hard work out and salads didn't have much to them. She watched as her Master did quite the opposite. He chose a large slab of meat and some veggies mixed with some sauté sauce over pasta.   
  
She chose muja juice while he poured himself a glass of Corellian Ale.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Menaria. I should have looked before I leaped. I thought you were leaning toward the right." He chuckled as he tried to lighten the girl's mood.  
  
She felt some relief. 'Well if he isn't all that upset over it then I shouldn't be either.' She grinned back up at him.  
  
"That's my girl. At least it wasn't you that ended up sprawled on the floor. I am just glad that there wasn't any one around to see it!" His eyes were twinkling with mirth his smile widening. 'I haven't felt this relaxed in years! This *was* definitely the will of the Force in bringing us together.' He sent a small burst of his emotion through their bond.  
  
Menaria felt his warmth as it was sent her way. They had been experimenting with the bond whenever they could. She blushed slightly as she walked toward the table that they had sat at earlier. Her three friends were already there. At their approach, the 3 initiates stood and bowed slightly to Lindoro then retook their seats.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens, Menaria, good evening." Seriu said. Kork and Nania mumbled a greeting as well.  
  
Menaria immediately noticed her friends' uneasiness and their glances at each other then at Lindoro. 'Something is up? Wonder what?' She thought.  
  
Lindoro sensed more than saw the edginess of the initiates. He sighed inside as he took a long drink from his glass. 'I was wondering how long it would take for them to find out. I had hoped...Yeah right dream on Lindoro! I can never have a normal life. Never again especially after the Rim.' He snorted slightly before he could catch himself.   
  
The 3 initiates looked up from their plates and glanced his way. Menaria was trying to stifle a smirk as she misinterpreted his snort. 'She probably thinks it was a response from my drink.' He smiled weakly for her benefit. 'Must do this for her...'  
  
"Strong drink indeed." He chuckled half-heartedly. It sounded weak compared to the one he did just moments ago.  
  
He shrugged and dug into his meal not really tasting any of it.  
  
"Master, can I spend some time with my friends after our meal?" Menaria asked begging with her eyes. 'I've got to find out what is going on. Kork's ears have been drooped throughout the entire meal.'  
  
Lindoro opened his mouth to deny her wish, but stopped himself short. 'I don't want her to know!' But his common sense kicked in. 'She'll find out sooner or later. Better get it over with. I'll just have to prepare myself to explain to her what had happen.' He closed his eyes for a split second and smiled.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Just don't be late for our meditation." Lindoro reminded as he attempted to keep his serene expression plastered upon his face.  
  
"Thank you, Master! I won't be late, I promise." She quickly finished up her meal as she noticed that her friends were already done.  
  
The three bid Lindoro good night as Menaria waved at her Master. They took their trays to the tray table next to the serving line and headed off through the doorway.  
  
Lindoro pushed his plate away. It still had well over half the meat and pasta left. 'So much for my appetite.' He sighed and took his plate and glass to the tray table. 'I need to find my center...especially if I am going to have to go into detail about my experiences to her.'  
  
Lindoro had 2 favorite spots to meditate at; under the largest tree in the Room of the Ten Thousand Fountains and the Map Room. He realized that it had been a long, long time since he visited the Map Room. He smiled slightly as he remembered many a times that his Master had to drag him out of there due to loosing track of time in there as a Padawan. 'Those were the good old days...how I wish days were like that again...' He sighed as the turbolift doors finally opened and let him out. Walking to the room he noticed that it was already occupied. He turned to leave and head back for the turbolift when he heard the Map Room's door opened. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Master Qui-Gon Jinn leaving the Map Room. He turned and faced the Master bowing slightly. "Master Jinn."  
  
The equally tall man nodded in return and smiled. "Knight D'Lockens isn't it?" His calm voice was soothing to Lindoro's ears.  
  
"Yes Master." Lindoro replied.  
  
"I hear you have taken on a Padawan Learner?" At Lindoro's nod Jinn offered his hand. "Congratulations then! I do hope yours won't be as rambunctious as mine has been!" Jinn's lighter blue eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
Lindoro couldn't help but laugh while taking the man's hand.  
  
"Thank you, Master Jinn. It is definitely proving to be different. I have to remember that I *have* one first!" Lindoro stated.   
  
Jinn nodded, as his grin grew wider. "Best wishes for you then. May the Force be with you." The Master nodded in return to Lindoro's bow.   
  
"You too, Master Jinn." Lindoro watched the man walk down the hallway. 'Guess he likes the Map Room too.' His mood had been lighten slightly at the Master's good humor.  
  
He entered the room and marked it as occupied. He then programmed the console to show the worlds in the Outer Rim.  
  
'These have been my home these pass years.' He sighed heavily as he knelt in the middle of the room. Stars were everywhere as numerous suns glowed brighter than their brothers and sisters. He eyed the three planets that he had worked on. Muunilinst home of the InterGalactic Banking Clan; an immense center of commerce. Sullust home of the SoroSuub Corporation who are known for their landspeeders, space transports and capital starships, and a variety of industrial and civilian sector droids. And last but not least, Nar Shaddaa tagged as the 'Smuggler's Moon'. The later, being where he spent the last 6 years of his life. He shuddered as a wave of pain and fear passed through him. He sighed as he realized that there was a planet missing. Though not part of the Outer Rim but at the edge of the Mid Rim/Outer Rim border; Ord Mantell - a smuggler's haven. That was where it all started.  
  
Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and tried to focus and find his center of calm. Though hard at first, he slowly was able to draw upon the Force and release his frustration and depression into the Force. 'It never goes away fully it is continually building up. I try so hard...really I do. Maybe Master can help me with this when he returns. How I hate to run to him like a Padawan again. But it hurts...the pain won't go away.' Sighing in anguish, he bowed his head until his chin rested upon his chest. A tear from each eye began to make their way down his haggard face. The two tears slowly trailed his cheeks until they became lost in the drooping mustaches above his lips. His shoulders began to tremble slightly as the sobs threaten to engulf him. Growling loudly he forced the grief and pain away. Burying the turmoil of emotions once more in the darken corner of his soul. He wiped the wetness from his face angrily. 'I will not go through this again! *I. Will. Not.*'   
  
He forced the emotions away so quickly that it hurt. The pain shot through his mind causing him to forget the grief he had just felt. Grasping his head with both hands, he groaned slightly.   
  
'Now focus for her sake! Loose yourself...' He commanded himself as he thought of his younger days as a Padawan. Happy memories flittered through his mind causing his tensed muscles to slowly relax. Within minutes a small smile replaced the weary scowl. Peace began to flow once more through the Knight's body.  
  
Menaria followed her friends in to the Room of the Ten Thousand Fountains.   
  
Seriu led the way to their favorite spot by one of the larger pools of water. He stopped under one of the several overhanging trees that had branches drooping over the pool.  
  
Menaria was busting to know what was wrong but the shake of Seriu's head held her questions in check as she followed them to the tree.  
  
Finally, Seriu spoke up. "Menaria, has your Master had time to tell you about any of his missions?" Seriu asked. It was evident that he was upset and worried. He sat down on the short green grass next to Kork and Nania.   
  
Menaria stared at her 3 friends warily before following suite by sitting down in front of them.  
  
"What's wrong guys? Please tell me." She pleaded as her green eyes widen in alarm.  
  
Kork laid his ears back as he lowered his head. The initiate's voice was rough and full of sadness. "Remember how Master Linia and Master Cear responded to your Master's name? Well...I went and asked several Senior Padawans if they knew anything on Master D'Lockens. You know what their reactions were?" He paused as he looked up into Menaria's green startled eyes. "The exact same way...except mixed with fear. *Fear* Menaria. The man is a murderer!" At his last comment the long ears cocked forward quickly as his eyes enlarged.  
  
Menaria gasped with shock.  
  
"Kork! Damnit! You don't just blurt that out! Not like that!" Seriu scolded the Squib, shaking his head.  
  
"Menaria, Kork was only told that Knight D'Lockens had allowed innocents to die and had killed people." Looking sternly at Kork he shook his head once more. "All Jedi have to kill sooner or later whether in defense of others or in defense of themselves. As for the innocents...accidents can happen."  
  
Kork looked at Seriu with disbelief. "That isn't how..." But Seriu tilted his head to the side and narrowed his coal black eyes at the blue furred initiate. Kork closed his mouth and sighed. Not wanting to rile up the other boy's anger. Seriu was known for his flare-ups.  
  
Menaria kept looking back from one to the other. Remembering that Nania had not said anything since arriving here, she looked over at the girl.  
  
Nania's complexion was pale and drawn out.  
  
"Nania, what's wrong? I mean it can't be all that bad. Seriu is right in what he said." Menaria said trying to reassure her.  
  
Nania shook her head vigorously. "No...he's...killed without remorse. Killed...no slaughtered people and not in defense!" Her voice was bordering on the edge of hysteria.  
  
Seriu placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Nania's eyes had widen in fright and locked onto Menaria's.  
  
"I'm scared. I'm worried that something might happen to you. That he...he might snap or something and hurt you!" Sobs choked her speech and tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Putting her face into her hands Nania cried hard. Menaria scooted over to the girl's side and embraced her in her arms. The frighten girl grabbed Menaria hard nearly squeezing the breath out of her.  
  
"It's going to be all right. My Master would never hurt me. Do you not remember what I told you about the ceremony?" Menaria asked as she gently rubbed the girl's back. Nania's sobs quieted some as she nodded slowly.   
  
"Yeah, and remember how he was at lunch?" Seriu added as he leaned over to look down at Nania then back up at Menaria. "We were worried about how you would react, Menaria. We just found out right before heading to the cafeteria. Knight D'Lockens is not well liked among most of the Knights and Masters. They believe that he's...tainted. Even a few thinks he will fall to the Darkside for being away and undercover for so long. One Senior Padawan went as far as to say that was the main reason why they recalled him from the Rim. To be judged to *see* if he had fallen." Seriu paused for a second to look around ensuring that no one else was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"He hasn't been back all that long. They believe he's still being judged."  
  
Menaria shook her head with disbelief. 'How could anyone even think that?!' "But then why did they let him choose me? If he's still being judged would that have been wise to allow him to choose a Padawan?" Menaria asked as confusion reflected upon her face.  
  
Nania sat back up feeling slightly better. She sniffled a little as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Menaria looked down at the green grass and gently caressed a few of the blades near her knees.   
  
"Dunno. That doesn't make much sense to me either..." Seriu commented as he sighed heavily.  
  
Kork nodded as well in agreement. "Maybe he has been judged OK then. That would explain them allowing him to choose you."  
  
Menaria sighed. 'My Master a killer? Slaughterer of innocents? Undercover agent...but for how long though?' "Do you know how long he was gone?" She asked as she eyed Kork, but it was Seriu who answered.  
  
"He's supposedly been working undercover for the last 10 years. He has come back only a few times within those years. One guy told Kork that he had not been back here in over 6 years. And wasn't even allowed to talk with anyone other than the Council for those 6 years as well." Seriu watched Menaria carefully; he was obviously concern for her. 'This has to be hard for her...I don't know how I'd react if I found out my Master was all this...if I even get to have a Master.' He pushed away the thoughts as he focused upon Menaria.  
  
Menaria was shocked once more. '6 years?! Wasn't even allowed to return or talk to anyone? How horrible!' "What was he doing exactly while working undercover?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Seriu shook his head slightly as he shrugged. "Dunno and they didn't seem to know either. They said they didn't know the statistics because it was confidential, you know all hush-hush."  
  
Before Menaria could reply, a pain shot through her head like a raging fire. Crying out, she grasped he head and nearly fell forward at the intensity of the pain.  
  
Seriu grabbed her gently by the arms, he had came to his knees and knelt beside her when she cried out. "What's wrong?" He asked as he searched her for any obvious hurts.  
  
"I'm fine...it isn't...wasn't me." She gasped out as she starting focusing upon the Force to push the pain away. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The bond with her Master was tingling again but with a burning sensation. 'Master is hurt!' She shot up from the ground and stumbled. Seriu stood up and steadied her.  
  
"Easy Menaria, easy. What is it then?" He asked as he still held on to her gently.  
  
"I think it was my Master. It is almost time for our meditation any ways. I'm going to go check and make sure he's OK." She eyed her friends warmly; a slight smile crept on her face. "Thank you for your concerns. I'll let you know what I find out. And please...be careful how you act around Knight D'Lockens. I don't want him getting upset...he is allowing us to still eat together." She pleaded.  
  
The 3 nodded and bid her goodnight as she nearly raced from the room. Grabbing her comlink she tried to get a hold of her Master.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lindoro! Where in the worlds..." Master Talias came barreling around the largest tree in the room and nearly fell over the Padawan. The boy was on the ground trying to stifle his sobs while holding onto his right arm tightly. The Bothan knelt by the teen. "Easy lad, fell from the tree didn't you? There *is* a reason why the Masters tell Padawans and Initiates *not* to climb this particular tree without proper gear." The brusque voice *tsked* as he gently took the boy in his arms.  
  
"M'sorry, Master. I thought I was able to." Lindoro sniffed as he snuggled up against the furred Master. The Bothan had been doing some exercising not to far away and had only his pants on. The fur felt so soft and warm to Lindoro, which nearly caused the boy to forget the pain from his arm. "I think I broke something..."  
  
Master Talias eased Lindoro a little bit a way from him so he could check the arm out. Using the Force he searched for a crack and found only a fracture near the wrist. "Nope, not quite young one. But it looks like a fracture nonetheless. We'll need to go to the Healers so they can fix it up for you. Think you can walk?" The dark brown eyes stared into the boy's red rimmed deep blue ones. Talias' ears were flicked forward with concern.  
  
"Yes, Master. My pride is hurt more than anything. I can't believe I fell!" Lindoro grumbled as he got to his feet a little unsteadily. The Bothan helped steady the Padawan as they began to walk toward the healers.   
  
Talias ruffled the hair of the boy with his furred hands, making sure his claws were in so as to not accidentally nick the apprentice. "If you want to know a secret...you made out better than I did." At Lindoro's jerking of his head and shocked expression upon his face, Talias nodded. "Yes, I too, tried to climb the tree when I was younger. You made out with a fracture while I made out with a broken collarbone. Be happy my very young apprentice. Your mark of defiance will not last as long as mine did!" He chuckled.  
  
Lindoro's laughter joined his Master's rough barking as the two walked into the Healer's ward.  
  
A beeping sound caused Lindoro to spring out of his reverie. Grappling for his comlink, he activated it.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens here." His voice came out harsher than he meant to. He visibly flinched as he hoped it wasn't one of the Councilors attempting to get a hold of him.  
  
"Master? Are you all right? I sensed something a few minutes ago..." Menaria's concerned voice came across the comlink.   
  
Lindoro's brows shot upward. 'I have to remember my shields better...I swore I had them up. It must be the bond...I'll have to remember that for now on. I don't need her sensing my anguish...' He sighed tiredly. "I'm fine Padawan; I'm in the Map Room if you want to join me. We can meditate here."  
  
"Be there in a few minutes then, Master." She cut the signal and changed the destination of the turbolift. 'Map Room? What's he doing there? We have an assignment already?' Menaria puzzled over the thought as the lift open and she headed for the room.  
  
Lindoro sighed once more as he tried to compose himself. He got up from the floor and opened the Map Room's door and waited for his apprentice. Within a minute she came to the door.  
  
Menaria eyed him carefully and upon seeing that he was OK she smiled. He stepped aside so she could enter. She walked in and the door closed behind her. Her mouth opened in awe at what she saw. Stars upon stars littered the room. Numerous different colored planets aligned themselves with brighter stars that were suns. "Master! This is beautiful! No wonder you're in here!" She eyed the constellations carefully. "This is the Outer Rim right?" She asked as a hard knot began to form in her stomach at the reminder of her friends' accusations. Her smile wavered slightly and she turned away from her Master so he wouldn't see. He didn't have to; he felt her change of emotions.  
  
'They obviously told her something...here we go then...' He swallowed the rising fear that threaten to crush him.  
  
"Master...may I ask you some questions about your previous mission? I...I don't want to assume anything without knowing the facts." She whispered as she took a seat in the center of the room, the beauty of the stars momentarily forgotten.  
  
Lindoro joined her on the floor, eyeing her carefully; his eyes were full of understanding. "Yes, I will answer to the best of my ability. Just take note that the contents are confidential and I may not be able to answer them completely." The girl nodded slowly.  
  
"Did you...kill innocents?" She couldn't look into his face without struggling. 'Imbecile look up at him! He doesn't need you to falter! He needs to know that you are concerned!' She rebuked herself as she looked into his eyes. The empathy upon his face nearly broke her heart.  
  
"Accidents can happen...and they did. I...I can't go into detail due to the subject of the mission, but believe me Menaria. For what happened I will never be able to forgive myself. It was not supposed to happen the way it did. Things just fell out of control. The point of contact fell through and things just went down hill from there..." Lindoro stopped as his voice croaked slightly. The emotional outbreak earlier had not been fully pushed back. He felt the feelings surge forward once more. Eyes widening with the realization, he let out a curse and moved away quickly. His back was facing the girl so she would not see the emotional twisting that was evolving. He tried to slam his shields tight, but it was too much. He bowed his head in shame at the failure.  
  
The curse took Menaria by surprise let alone the feelings that were beginning to roll off the tall Knight. Her mouth opened in shock as the man turned away from her scooting a good few feet. Menaria got up and stood next to the man who was still kneeling. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder, only hesitating for a split second as uncertainty crossed her mind. Sympathy over rode her caution.  
  
"Master..?" She called out quietly. He turned his head to look up at her. The black hair falling away from his face revealing a remorseful and pain filled expression. Menaria nearly gasped at the look in his eyes. Another sense of feeling was coming off him. 'Loneliness?' She was confused by that until she remembered what Seriu said earlier about most Jedi not liking him. Her eyes misted up slightly at that. She then knelt beside him and engulfed him with a hug. "You are *not* alone, Master. Not any more." She tried hard not to cry. The pain that was bursting from him was cutting through her shielding like scissors to paper.  
  
Lindoro was caught off guard by the girl's embrace. He had felt her presence as she came to stand next to him and then the touch from her hand upon his shoulder, but had not expected the hug or even the love that he felt through their bond. A sob caught in his throat as he tried to stop his tears. 'Not alone...not alone. I'm no longer alone!' There is no emotion; there is peace. How often had he recited that? There is no passion; there is serenity. 'To hells with that!' The tears streamed down his weathered face as the girl continued to hold him. He gently returned the gesture as he laid his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes.   
  
"Menaria.." His voice was hoarse as he tried to speak. "Menaria...my Padawan! So young and caring! You are right, young one. With you I am no longer alone. The Force works miracles indeed." His voice was deeper as compassion filled him. He took her face in his large hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Thank you...for everything now and for everything that has yet to come." He gently wiped the tears from her face. His chest cringed at the sight. 'Tears for me...? Only my Master has ever cried for me. How special she is! Are these feelings that I'm feeling what my Master felt for me?' Admiration for his Padawan and Master warmed his heart.  
  
Menaria could not stop the tears that swarmed down her face. The man's pain was just too unbearable. Remembering what was said about him not being able to return to the Temple or talk with anyone he knew for 6 years had done this. 'How could the Council be so cruel? I thought Jedi were not like this? They nearly, if not, broke this man...this warrior...my Master!' She felt angry towards what the Council had done, but pushed it away into the Force. 'I do not know what the situation was...and cannot pass judgment until then.' She sighed as she let the emotion go.  
  
When he took her face into his hands and thanked her, a new sensation filled her. One she was not familiar with. 'What am I feeling? He is thanking *me*? I should be thanking *him* for choosing me! I don't have to leave the Jedi.' She tried to talk, but the lump that formed in her throat would not let her. All she could do is nod her head as tears threaten to fall once more. His wiping away the older ones caused her undoing as they began to slip from her eyes once more.   
  
Lindoro saw the new tears and a strangling noise started in his chest and made its way out through his mouth as he took her in his arms and hugged her once more, though mindful not to squeeze too tightly. 'So young and trusting. How did I ever deserve someone like this? Oh Master you were right in telling me to trust the Force. I let it guide me in taking this child as my Padawan and look what it has rewarded me with!'  
  
The two held each other for several more minutes. The planets and stars continued to shine and rotate at a slow rate around them as time stood still. For the second time within the same day nothing else mattered to the two except each other. Fate had woven these two beings to become one and the Force had made it possible. 


	7. Eve & Next Day

Menaria had no idea how much time had pass while the two embraced. The tingling in her left foot informed her that it had been a while. She tried to ease her leg somewhat to get the blood flowing once more.  
  
The subtle movement from his Padawan caused Lindoro to come out of a blissful peace that had transpired over him. Clearing his throat he apologized. "I'm sorry Menaria. I didn't hurt you did I?" He gently released her and eyed her carefully.  
  
"No Master, I'm OK. My foot just went to sleep was all." She smirked slightly as she chuckled.  
  
His eyes shimmered with joy. He sat back on his rear and crossed his legs. Sighing, he became serious once more. "I should try to explain what I can to you."  
  
Menaria shook her head vigorously. "No Master. I don't want you to if it brings you so much pain." She did not want to see him that way ever again. It was just to much...tear jerking and heartbreaking to witness.  
  
Lindoro raised his hand, "No... I owe you, Padawan. I know you have questions and I suspect your friends do as well. If they did not already find out most of the answers." He gulped as he tried not to imagine what they might have told her.  
  
"They didn't know much, Master. Only that you supposedly killed innocents and killed others without remorse or in defense." She whispered not really certain if she wanted to go down this road. 'Judging by what he just did...I'm guessing that the accusations were accurate. But how could he? And would he do so again?' She gulped as a slight tremor of fear passed through her for the first time.  
  
Lindoro watched the girl closely. Seeing the slight tremor, he sensed the twinge of fear. "I am guilty of those things..." He started out.  
  
Her head jerked slightly as her eyes widen in shock. She suspected it but to actually hear him admit it? She gasped as she tried to reclaim her calm.  
  
"I have done terrible things and I can never undo them. But I must not dwell on the past even though it haunts me day in and day out. As you well know I was acting undercover for the Republic. Because of my contacts the Senate decided to use me. The Council was against it at first, but a few senators along with the Supreme Chancellor talked and showed the Council what good it could do to have a Jedi go undercover and exploit the slavery and other issues that were plaguing the Republic. And as I said before, due to my contacts - which were acquired within the few years of my undercover work I did right after becoming a Knight. Back then I was just an investigator/observer for the Senate. But my last six years I have been more. These past six years were what the Council objected too. They knew what possibilities might arise that would cause me to have to kill unjustly. The position they had me slip into was not just a worker but in actuality one of command. Second in command to be exact." Sighing heavily he paused for a moment as he eyed the moon of Nar Shaddaa. "For six years I worked with the slavers, killers, bounty hunters, and whatever other filth of the Outer Rim you can think of."   
  
Rubbing his goatee he seemed to look even more haggard. "I can't go into details, Menaria due to the confidentiality of my missions. But there were several missions that I had to accomplish and they were not what one would call normal or even ethnically Jedi. Actually quite the opposite come to think of it. I had to kill...or be killed." He gulped once more as his throat seemed to dry out. Sweat began to glisten upon his brown.  
  
"Within my first month of working for them I was *tested. I killed over twenty people to appease their curiosity. I had no choice...if I did not *pass* their tests I would have compromised the mission. I did not let them know that it bothered me. And believe me, Padawan it did...I took it to meditation after hours. And those were the worst moments of my life - ever!" He shuddered visibly as a cold chill pass through him. Making his skin clammy feeling. He put his arms inside the sleeves of his robe attempting to find some warmth but could not find any. His teeth nearly clattered as he continued.  
  
"I had to force myself to sleep at night due to the reoccurring nightmares. I would relive each moment, each face, and each scream. I..." He trailed off as he was nearly overwhelmed by the memories.  
  
Menaria had sat still through the whole discussion. Shock was evident upon her face, her mouth open slightly. She gulped and licked her lips when he paused. 'No wonder the Council objected. How could they finally agree to allow him or anyone to do such a thing? I'm sure they would have known what was going to happen? Or the possibilities?' Seeing the Knight dwindle down once more it broke her heart. When the silent sob that escaped the clinched jaw, Menaria stood up and returned to his side. Laying a comforting hand upon his muscled arm, her caring green eyes bore into his pain filled blue ones.  
  
Another sob caught in his throat as he felt the girl's touch. The warmth from it melted his chilled heart. 'She truly cares. Even though I've wronged, she still cares!' He did not sense any of the fear that had come from her earlier; only concern and worry. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"You will get through this Master, I know you will. And I will be there to help you if you allow me too." She smiled back.  
  
"Such confidence from a Padawan is most becoming, young one. But alas I do not know if I have confidence in myself." The later part fell to a whisper as he looked down at her hand lying upon his arm. 'So small...' He was caught off guard once more by the girl as she took the same hand that he had been staring at and lifted his chin. Pushing it up slightly so as to look into his face.  
  
"Master *that* is unbecoming of a Jedi; to lack faith in thyself." She broke into a lopsided grin as she attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
It was achieved as a slight sparkle returned to the Knight's dull eyes. "Is that so, Padawan?"   
  
She chuckled as she hugged him once more. He sighed loudly as he returned the gesture.  
  
"You are good for me, Menaria. We can see this through. With you by my side I can not help but believe that it is possible." He paused a moment as the two let go. "We still need to do our meditation before calling it a night. I don't want to keep you up to late. You do have classes tomorrow."  
  
She nodded as she went and sat back down in the center of the room and immediately relaxed, entering the meditation state.  
  
Lindoro basked in the Force as she pulled it around her and allowed it to envelop her. Her Force sense was pure and bright. He smiled as he took a seat across from her. He attempted the same procedure. Though his Force aura was darker, it quickly embraced him and lulled him to a calm state of mind. Though his thoughts tried to drift backwards in time, he stomped them out like one does a fire that has raged out of control. Furrowing his brows, it took him several minutes to achieve his full center of calm. But once there, he yielded to the overwhelming power of the Force. It comforted him as a mother would a hurt or sickly child. It knew that he was in pain deep down in his soul - a pain that could not be physically or medically healed.  
  
The beeping of his comlink signaled to him that it was around 8 at night. They had only meditated for little over an hour. He had set up the alarm prior to his break down. 'That is what it was...a break down. An embarrassing moment that should not have happen and definitely not in front of a Padawan.'   
  
Sighing he opened his eyes and looked into the green ones that were observing him. Her red tinged eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought.  
  
"We should get back to our rooms. It's getting late and I'm sure you need to get your studies in order for tomorrow's classes." He got up from the floor and walked over to the console. Glancing over his shoulder he took a gander at Nar Shaddaa one last time before pressing the buttons to deactivate the Map Room. The Outer Rim vanished and was replaced with a dark grey room.  
  
'If only these memories could be turned off as easily as this simple program.' He smiled reassuringly at Menaria as he waited for her at the doorway. He had switched the occupied signal off so anyone else could utilize the room. Once Menaria stepped out of the room, Lindoro followed her down the hallway to the turbolift. The two did not talk until after they had entered their quarters.  
  
Menaria stopped in her doorway and looked back at the Knight. "Master, will you be all right?" She eyed him carefully.  
  
Lindoro felt a flame of anger riled up and he bit his tongue to prevent a retort. He did not like the idea of her questioning his word...but it wasn't his word she was questioning. 'She's only concern. I'll have to get used to having someone who cares for me again.' He smiled warmly at her. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. Now go on, we don't need a grumpy Padawan in the morning." He chuckled at her offended look.  
  
"I'm not that bad Master!" She then chuckled with him.  
  
"Well then young one, guess we'll find out in the morning, eh?" He bid her good night and headed to the kitchenette. He opened a cabinet and took out one of the Corellian ales he had put in there earlier. He had 4 bottles left. Opening another cabinet he took out a glass but paused before closing the door. "To Hells with the glass." He mumbled as he put the drinking glass back into the cabinet and left to go to his room with only the bottle.  
  
Menaria watched him return to his room and closed the door behind him. She kept her door open since she was not used to even having a room of her own. She felt nearly claustrophobic with it closed.  
  
Getting out a fresh tunic for tomorrow she also set the data pads next to the pants and shirts. 'Luckily I had no assignments due tomorrow.' She thought as she went to the refresher to clean her teeth and relieve herself one last time. Once done she returned to her room, changed into her sleeping clothes, turned out the light, and climbed into her bed. Within moments she was asleep with a smile on her face. Happy thoughts of being a Padawan swam through her dreams.  
  
Lindoro stripped down to just his underwear and coddled the bottle as he drank from it. His thoughts were not as cheerful as his Padawan's, quite the opposite. He sat heavily down upon the bed as the thought of Nar Shaddaa and what had happen there.  
  
The night drug on for him. His last thoughts were on getting up and retrieving another bottle from the cabinet. But his body would not respond. Only then did he realize what he had forgotten to do. 'Force! I forgot to reduce the influence of the toxin!' He cursed himself as the words came out sluggish and incomprehensible. The full affects of the alcohol hit him like a rock and caused him to pass out. He fell back onto the bed sprawling across the sheets as the now empty bottle fell from his grasp landing on the thin carpet below.  
  
The alarm was loud, much louder than usual. He groaned as he rolled over and off the bed onto the floor. "Umpf!" He grunted as he landed hard face first. "Dumb ass! Next time curve the toxins in the blood!" He said as the carpet muffled his words. He cringed at his own voice, which also seem louder than usual. 'Hells, I haven't had a hangover like this in months!'   
  
He struggled up from the floor and out of his room still wearing only his underwear. Heading for the refresher, he shook his head gently. 'Shower...that'll wake me up and clear my head. Once that starts I'll use the Force to push the toxins out.' He activated the shower and stood under it while it beat down upon his back.  
  
Menaria awoke with a smile. Her alarm was set around 30 mins later than her Master's was. Always the morning person, she got up and out of bed. Grabbing her fresh tunic she headed out her door to the refresher. Noticing that her Master had beaten her to the shower she decided to wait so she took a seat on the couch. She only had to wait for a few more minutes and the door opened.  
  
Lindoro was still damp and only had a towel on that was wrapped around his hips. He was darkly tan all over and his chest was smooth with hardly any hair on it. Her mouth flew open at all the muscles. She knew he was muscular but seeing him in the near buff was overwhelming. Her Master was very attractive and she just now realized it. His wet hair was strewn across his shoulders and back. As he turned to close the refresher door, she saw the multiple scars that sprayed across his shoulders and back. 'He has been whipped?!' The slashes could be nothing else but the result of some sort of whip.  
  
He must've heard her gasp for he turned abruptly and made eye contact with her. Menaria blushed like she had never blushed before.  
  
"Menaria! I did not know you were up yet...I'm sorry..." He apologized as his cheeks redden slightly on their own accord. Menaria would have chuckled at her Master's unease if her own weren't so overwhelming.  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry...I...I didn't realize. Ummm I'll take my shower now!" She squeaked the last bit out as she lost her nerve and looked downward as she passed him. She couldn't help but notice his powerful built legs. Squeaking once more she dashed the rest of the way in the refresher nearly slamming the door behind her.  
  
Lindoro was left standing in shock. A second later he was laughing so hard that he had to grab his sides to help him breath. "Poor Menaria. I had forgotten all about her. Shame on me for that how could I?" His humor was short lived at his rebuke. Sighing he went to dress and wait for her to head for the meditation rooms then to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
  
Menaria was breathing so hard that her blood was racing. The thudding of her heart prevented her from hearing the laughter. The door was sealed tight so hardly any sound could enter or exit the closed door. She was embarrassed at seeing her Master nearly in the nude and also embarrassed of actually thinking him handsome. 'Stop that! He's my Master! And Jedi do not think things like this!' She closed her eyes and tried to push the image away. 'Shower...cold shower.' Saying such she stripped down and stepped into the shower. Activating it she put the setting on cold. By the time she was nearly done with her hair and starting on her body, her teeth were clattering.  
  
Quickly drying off she got dressed and went back to her room to put on her boots. She avoided her Master's glance as she raced to her room and donned her boots and robe. Grabbing her data pads she called out to Lindoro. "Ready!" And meet him at the door. She slipped by him careful not the make any contact.  
  
Lindoro sensed the girl's unease and embarrassment still. It was hard for him to not chuckle at the situation. But he resisted and allowed only a small smile to play on his lips.  
  
Menaria was, for the first time in a long while, thankful that meditation came before breakfast. She thought as she followed her Master to the cafeteria. She had been able to reclaim her focus during the hour of meditation. Though much to her dismay, her Master never lost the mischief that sparkled in his eyes. As she glanced up at him, while waiting for their turn at the serving line, she still saw the twinkle.  
  
"Lindoro!" The Knight's aquatic friend came up to them. "Sorry I haven't been able to come and meet your new Padawan. Council has had me doing errands for them." Delak said as he grabbed a plate of his own.   
  
He asked for some type of eggs, meat, and several slices of toast. The lady at the line put what he requested on his plate. Menaria and Lindoro got the same as well. They each picked up a glass of juice and headed for a table.  
  
Delak followed unsure as to where his friend was going to sit. He was surprised when they headed for the Initiates' tables.  
  
"Lindoro, not going to sit with the other Masters and Padawans?" He asked as Menaria took her seat near 3 other initiates.  
  
Her 3 friends stood at the Knight and Master's arrival and bowed politely.  
  
Lindoro nodded at their motions. "Padawan this is my good friend, Master Delak. Delak this is my Padawan, Menaria Darce and her 3 friends Initiates Laren, Kork, and Iuza."  
  
The 3 initiates bowed respectively once more. "Good morning, Master Delak and Knight D'Lockens." The 3 echoed one another. They then took their seats.  
  
Seriu and Nania sitting across from Menaria while Kork sat at her right. Lindoro sat at her left and Delak sat at the tall Knight's left.  
  
Delak smiled at the 3 and also at Menaria. "It is good to meet you all." He then shot a look at Lindoro. It was obvious that he was annoyed that Lindoro deliberately ignored his earlier question.  
  
"Keeping you busy, eh?" Lindoro chuckled as he buttered his toast. Menaria waited patiently until he was done. Once he was done, she eyed Master Delak who motioned for her to go ahead first. Smiling and nodding her thanks, she took the dish and knife from her Master. Spreading the cream on her toasts she then passed it down for Delak to use. Her friends had already been eating when they had arrived at the table. Each table had a dish of buttered cream and numerous jams to choose from.   
  
Seriu eyed Menaria expectantly until she met his gaze. He then raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. It was obvious that he was curious as to what she had found out last night after their discussion.  
  
She mouthed the word 'later' and was answered by a curt nod. Nania smiled at her as she nodded as well.  
  
"Sleep well in the room all by yourself?" Kork's voice rumbled.  
  
Menaria turned to her blue furred friend smiling widely. "Yes! And it was great. I still can't believe I have a room all to myself!" She exclaimed.  
  
Delak chuckled as he patted Lindoro on the shoulder. "I barely remember those days myself. Do you?" His silver eyes shinned with merriment.  
  
"Yes, though it has been quite a while hasn't it? And the other good thing that I enjoyed as a Padawan was not having to fight over the shower!" He said as he glanced over at Menaria to see her response.  
  
It was as he expected if not more. She had been sipping her juice when he had said 'shower'. She nearly spat out what she had in her mouth. Coughing slightly, she blushed.  
  
This of course attracted the attention of her friends. Kork patted her back gently. "You OK, Menaria?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Seriu's eyebrows rose as he watched his friend curiously. Nania was chuckling behind her hand as she tried to be discreet about it and was failing miserably.  
  
"Padawan, are you OK?" Lindoro asked innocently, but as Menaria looked up into his face she saw those damn eyes of his sparkling as ever if not more.  
  
Setting her jaw, she nodded. "Yes Master, I'm fine. It tried to go down my windpipe." She said as an excuse turning her full attention to what was left of her breakfast. She had finally recovered from her slight blushing.  
  
Finishing up her breakfast, she excused herself. "I best go to class now, Master." She then looked over at the Mon Calamari and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Master Delak." She said as she then bowed to him then to her Master.   
  
Her friends followed suite by bowing to the Knight and Master. Saying they were happy to have meet the Master as well. They took their plates to the tray table and began to whisper among themselves as they headed out the door.  
  
Delak had watched the exchange between Master and Padawan. He knew something must have happen this morning and whatever it was it was associated with the refresher.  
  
"A credit to know what happen this morning." He said as he stared at his tall companion.  
  
Lindoro had a silly grin on his face as he watched Menaria and her friends exit the cafeteria. "Umm? What did you say, Delak?" He asked as he turned to face his friend.  
  
"You know...she's helped you already. And it's only been one day." Delak observed as he smiled.  
  
Lindoro's black eyebrows furrowed slightly with confusion. "What? Yes she has indeed. The Force did this and I am glad to have listened."  
  
Delak nodded. "I am too. Your aura is more relaxed and you look better than you have in quite a while." He paused for a second. "I asked to know what happen this morning that is if you can."  
  
Lindoro's sheepish grin returned. "I forgot about her this morning. I ought to be ashamed of myself."  
  
Delak cocked his head sideways slightly not getting Lindoro's meaning.  
  
"I came out of the refresher with just a towel on. She was waiting her turn for the shower." Lindoro smiled.  
  
Delak chuckled as the realization kicked in. "Ahhh so that's why she nearly spewed her drink. I see." The two laughed together as they took their plates to the tray table.  
  
Several other Jedi were dropping their plates off as well and nodded greetings to both Lindoro and Delak. To the taller Knight's dismay, he noticed that their nods to him were more forceful than what they offered to his friend.  
  
He sighed as he pushed the feelings away. Before the two had exited the large room, Lindoro's comlink beeped. Taking it out of his pocket, he activated it.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens." He said as he glanced at his companion.  
  
A young boy's voice was heard. "Knight D'Lockens, this is Padawan Lionel, the Council would like to see you. They are waiting for you." The boy paused.  
  
Lindoro raised his eyebrows at his friend whom in turned shrugged. He wasn't sure what was up either.   
  
"I'll be right there then."  
  
"Very well, sir. I will inform them." The connection then was ended.  
  
"Well I better go see what is up. See you later perhaps?" Lindoro asked as he smiled apologetically at his friend.  
  
The Mon Calamari nodded. "Sure, I'll get in touch with you later. Maybe we can have lunch or spar late." He then bid his tall friend good day and headed off the opposite direction that Lindoro went.  
  
Heading for the turbolift to take him to the Council Room, his thoughts became a whirl. 'What could they possibly want?' 


	8. Little errand

Jedi Keladry - Thanks for ready!! And yep, I as well love the 'shady' types! ;) hope ya like this chappy. It's a little bit differ than I'm used too.  
  
Chandlia Jade - Thanks for reading too! Glad you are enjoying it!  
  
This was a little shaky for me cuz of one of the plots that I have upcoming for the story. Though the man is back from the Outer Rim... the things that he has done still and will continue to haunt him. And because of that he is forever tainted. Hope you enjoy this segment, as I said it was a little shaky in the working of it!  
  
Menaria and her friends slipped into an unoccupied study room that was near the classrooms to talk quietly.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Seriu asked as he programmed the door to reflect the room being used.  
  
The knot had returned in her stomach making her now wish that she had not eaten breakfast. A furlong look took precedence on her face. "Yes...and...and it is all true." She whispered under her breath. 'How I did not want to discuss this!' She fidget slightly from one foot to the other and pulled at her braid's edge. Hoping that the reminder would bring happier thoughts, but alas it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Nania paled considerably and sat down heavily in one of the chairs that were scattered about in the room. Her breath caught as Seriu glanced over at her.  
  
"Nania are you OK?" He went around a small desk and knelt next to the girl. Laying a comforting hand upon her shoulder he looked into her pale eyes.  
  
She nodded weakly. "I can't believe it. I..I had hoped it was just an exaggeration or even a prank being played by the Senior Padawans." Tears formed in her eyes as she glanced over in Menaria's direction. 'How does she feel, truly feel? How horrible for Menaria!'  
  
Menaria bit the bottom of her lip as she felt the concern flow off her friends.  
  
Kork caressed her arm slightly in reassurance. It was one of the Squib's responses for any stressful situations.  
  
Menaria looked at her blue furred friend and smiled weakly. "It is a shock, but he does regret it. You didn't see him last night when I asked him...he.." She gulped loudly. "He does have remorse. But he had no choice. He.."  
  
Seriu interrupted, his voice rose in volume. "No choice? What type of crock is that?! All have a choice whether to murder someone or not!" His eyes flashed with the rising anger.  
  
"Seriu, he was undercover. He had to do a lot of things that he didn't want to do. If he had not the mission would have been compromised. The Republic gave him no choice. The Council...the Council even approved..." She trailed off as the realization hit her once more. Her voice choked up and she could not continue. For even she could not believe that the Council had approve of the mission and the fact they had sent her Master to do those terrible things, let alone any other Jedi for that matter.  
  
Seriu's anger left him as he sighed and looked at Menaria's sadden expression. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to come across so angrily. I just can't see how the Council would allow something like that to happen. I can see the Republic doing it because of all the politicians, but the Councilors?" He was confused as he shook his head. "I don't understand. The Code forbids Jedi to kill except in defense. And even then it isn't looked upon favorably. We're always supposed to find a diplomatic solution in all aspects." He shook his head once more as he stood up from his kneeling position next to Nania.  
  
"Perhaps there was a just cause for what they allowed him to do." Nania spoke up hesitantly. The others looked her way which caused her to glance down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"But if that is so, then they broke the Code." Kork's fur rippled slightly as he flicked his ears back against his head. A rumbling sound was coming from his chest as he bared his canines. "How do they expect us to follow the Code to the letter if they don't?" His voice came out in a growl, deeper and more ferocious than what his friends were used to.  
  
Menaria looked at him warily. "Kork, we can't judge them until we know exactly what his mission consisted of. He couldn't tell me due to the confidentiality of it. We must have faith if not in the Code then in the Force. The Force is our ultimate guide." Menaria exclaimed as she gently caressed his blur furred arm, using the same relaxation treatment on him as he had on her just moments ago.  
  
The rumbling stopped as the initiate's shoulders slumped. "You are right; we don't know what it dealt with. And the Force is what we should ultimately listen to. I'll meditate on this after lunch. It is confusing..."  
  
Seriu nodded. "I agree. We better get going otherwise we'll be late for our classes. Let's talk more about this later? Guess we'll have to do it after evening meal. Think your Master will allow you to, Menaria?" Seriu asked as he walked over to the console and keyed the room as being available once more.  
  
Nania got up from the chair and hugged Menaria. "I'm sorry. I do hope it works out for you with him. I will try to give him a chance. He seems well enough."  
  
Menaria smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you." She said then glanced over at Seriu. "I'm sure he won't mind. See you later then. Coming Kork?" She waved at the other two as they headed down the opposite hallway. She waited for Kork to join her in the hallway and the two headed toward their class.  
  
Lindoro waited by the Council's door. He was trying to figure out what they might want. 'I know it isn't Menaria and I definitely know it isn't me. I haven't been any where to do anything. Unless...no! I will not think of Nar Shaddaa. Or could it be a mission? So soon? I hope not. I wanted to see my Master...' But his thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and a Senior Padawan bowed slightly, he assumed this was Lionel. "Knight D'Lockens, they'll see you now." The young man stepped aside to let him through. Lindoro nodded and walked into the circular room. The young man stayed outside.  
  
Lindoro bowed respectfully at the few Councilors that were in the room; Masters Ki Adi Mundi, Adi Gallia, Mace Windu, and Yoda. Mace nodded in greeting to Lindoro.  
  
"We would like you to hand carry a message to Senator Bail Organa. It is vital that he receives it and confidential enough to not send it by electronic means. He is on the 100th floor in room 162. You will not need to wait for a reply. He will be sending an aide later on or be coming here himself. We thank you and may the Force be with you." Master Windu said as he got up and handed Lindoro the packet. Lindoro bowed once more and left.  
  
Being tasked to deliver the message was a distraction that brought a smile to the Knight's serene face. 'A little time away from the Temple will be good. Not that I'm bored or anything...well sort of.'  
  
Signing out one of the speeders wasn't too much of a hassle. Knight Stani was on duty for the day.  
  
"Hey D'Lockens, out for a spin?" The dark skinned human asked. He was a few years older than Lindoro. His height barely reached over five feet and was dressed in a unisuit that had multiple grease stains on it. At the moment he was wiping his hands off onto a dirty rag.  
  
Lindoro shook his head. "No, actually running an errand for the Council." He waited patiently as Stani put down the rag and brought out a rather large data pad. Nodding, the mechanic handed it over to the taller Knight. Lindoro keyed in his clearance code and destination of the speeder. He marked the speeder out for several hours. It was still early in the morning and Menaria had her classes up until lunch time.  
  
"Council seems to be having several folks running errands for them these last couple of days. Shoot the activities are picking up I guess. Makes you wish that a feller knew what was going on." The man said as he ran a hand through his short salt-n-peppered cropped hair. Once Lindoro was done with inputting the information, he took the pad back.  
  
"Yeah, guess so. See you around." Lindoro nodded politely as he then headed off to the assigned speeder. He climbed in started the speeder up and headed off to join one of the many lines of traffic heading for the Senatorial building.  
  
Little did he know that with in minutes of his departure, another figure signed out a speeder and took off after him.  
  
'I've always loved coming here as a Padawan. All the chaos was great; people rushing to and fro and all the bickering over miscellaneous topics.' He sighed as he parked the speeder and leaped out of the seat.  
  
The man trailing Lindoro parked his speeder a little down from the taller Knight's ride. He watched as Lindoro entered the building. Only pausing for a few moments he then slipped inside as well.  
  
As he entered the immense building, he paused momentarily to look around. The floor consisted of black marble with silvery swirls. A variety of races of people were walking around, talking in small groups, and working at numerous desks that were scattered though out the large room. Some of the walls had pictures that depicted the Republic in all its glory. Statues of pass Chancellors were lined up near several turbolifts that were at the opposite end of the immense room. 'Nope, hasn't changed a bit!' Wearing a sheepish grin, Lindoro started off to a turbolift to take him up to the 100th floor. The looks he received from several senatorial aides caused him to remember not to grin so widely. 'People probably think I'm space happy or something! They probably never have seen a grinning Jedi!' This caused him to chuckle even more. Entering the turbolift he told his destination and awaited the lift to stop. He gazed outside the window as levels shot by. Watching the different levels of traffic that consisted of speeders, privately own cruisers, Republic cruisers, and other miscellaneous ships, he sighed with content. Once the lift stopped, he turned around and exited the lift. 'Now to find room 162...'  
  
"Master Jedi!" A calm voice called out from his left. Turning toward the voice, he saw an older man in purple and dark blue robes coming down a corridor heading his way. The short graying hair and the regal face made Lindoro suspect that the man was probably a senator. The smile upon his face was genuine.  
  
Lindoro bowed slightly, "May I help you, Senator...?"  
  
"Palpatine, I'm the Senator from Naboo." The man offered his hand. Lindoro took it.  
  
"I am Knight Lindoro D'Lockens." After letting the senator's hand go a chill passed through him. Something seemed to flash all too quickly in the senator's eyes. Lindoro shrugged the thought away thinking that it was possibly just a reflection from the lights as several aides had passed by at the same time.  
  
"Ah, Knight D'Lockens. I have wondered at who you were." The man smiled as he began to walk down the hallway. He motioned for Lindoro to follow. The tall Knight did more out of curiosity than respect.  
  
'He knows of me? Only a few of the senators and the Chancellor know. Hmmm he must be one of the top senators of Valorum.'  
  
Something must have crossed his face as Palpatine looked up into the Knight's face and nodded. "Yes, believe it or not I've heard of the few dealings you have done out in the Rim. I discovered a couple of those problems and I am happy to be able to meet the man who set the wrongs right!" Though the man's words and body movements were ecstatic, Lindoro couldn't relate to the feelings that the man was emanating. For he was wondering which few that the man was referring to.  
  
"I only do what the Council tells me to do." Lindoro stated automatically as he followed Palpatine onto an open balcony.  
  
From the height they were at the sight was breathtaking. Lindoro cracked a small smile as he watched the traffic go by and a few clouds as well. The sight brought back memories of when he and his Master used to come to the Senatorial building in his Padawan days. Master Talias had several Senators that were his friends and spent ample time with them.  
  
The look was not lost upon the senator. He watched the Knight closely. Ever since he shook the man's hand, Palpatine had felt something pass between the two. He could not tell if the Knight had felt what he had.  
  
"Dedicated to the Order as all Jedi are, eh?" Palpatine smiled as he leaned on the edge of the balcony.  
  
Lindoro was startled out of his reverie. 'Fool! Pay more attention! You're not a Padawan any more.' Lindoro berated himself as he tightened his jaw and turned to the smiling politician. 'Politicians...how conniving and twisting they can be. What does this man want?'  
  
"That is true, Senator. And the Order serves the Republic in maintaining peace."  
  
Palpatine nodded. "Peace...if only that which we both strive for could be maintained." The man sighed heavily as his smile faded to a heartfelt frown. Lindoro could feel the sadness roll of the man in waves. Concern filled the Knight. 'Has something happen recently?' His expression must have betrayed him as Palpatine looked upon his face and nodded.  
  
"The Trade Federation seems to be causing quite a stir lately. Several worlds have left the Republic. So much going on and all at the same time." His voice lowered as he glanced around to ensure no one else was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"There are several senators that are being watched closely. The Chancellor and a number of other senators believe they are corrupt!" He rasped.  
  
Lindoro wasn't shocked. Where there were lots of politicians there was bound to be a viper or two in the midst.  
  
"Does this surprise you, Senator?" Lindoro asked carefully.  
  
The man seemed to be slightly taken back by the question. Chuckling, Palpatine tapped the tall Knight's arm gently. "Of course not! It is a never-ending occurrence really. I am just surprise at the quantity in question. Six are suspected! And an investigation is under way to see if there are more." The man shook his head sadly and looked out over the balcony. Not really seeing anything.  
  
"A sad time for the Republic when the people that helps the worlds have fallen to greed and the want of power. Sad indeed." He sighed again.  
  
Lindoro had to gather the Force around him to staunch the overwhelming grief that animated from the senator. It was so strong that it nearly caused him to stagger. 'If only more people were like this man. His grief is true not false.' The respect for Palpatine rose in the Knight. Without thinking, Lindoro placed a comforting hand upon the senator's shoulder.  
  
"Things will work out. The investigation will fester out those that are corrupt. I am sure the Supreme Chancellor's justice will be swift and hard. It will discourage further corruption."  
  
Palpatine looked up into the cobalt eyes of the Knight. The Jedi was sincere with his words. Hiding behind the grief and pain, the senator sneered inside. 'Right where I want you!'  
  
"Thank you for your encouragement." Palpatine smiled sadly. "You are right. I should have faith in the Chancellor. I do hope the investigation doesn't get boggled up like most senate issues end up doing."  
  
"I have a conference that I have to attend to for the Chancellor. I was going to request for Jedi assistance. Would you mind if I give your name once I talk with the Chancellor? I won't be leaving until next month." Palpatine's eyes returned to their brilliant luster as the gloominess left the man.  
  
Lindoro allowed the Force to flow freely once more since the senator had regained control of his emotions.  
  
"If the Council allows it then I won't have any problems with it. It would also provide an excellent experience for my Padawan." Lindoro smiled at that. 'Menaria would definitely like that. Traveling in space and seeing new worlds and their cultures was always the most exciting part of being a Padawan. Well also being a Knight, too.' He nearly chuckled at that but refrained.  
  
Palpatine watched the fleeting emotions pass through the man's eyes. He had discovered over the years how to read a person by watching their eyes and body movements. 'This Knight's weakness can be seen through his eyes and obviously this Padawan is one as well. Damn! I was hoping he did not have one. I figured at his age that if he had one the brat would have become a Knight by now. No matter...'  
  
"A Padawan? That's great! Is your apprentice close to becoming a Knight?" Palpatine asked innocently. If Lindoro had not been thinking to himself he might have caught the slight flare of anger. But the tall Knight was oblivious to the slight relapse of the senator's control.  
  
"Oh no!" Lindoro did chuckle at that. "I just took her as a Padawan just the other day. Her name is Menaria. I'll introduce her to you when you notify me of your leaving. She is young; I do hope it won't be too much of a problem?" Lindoro asked as he smiled warmly.  
  
"No, no of course not! A young face will be a breath of fresh air for my staff and me. We all being old folks and such!" Palpatine laughed and was joined by Lindoro. 'Not a problem at all.' The senator thought as he glanced at his chrono. He flinched slightly as he noticed the time.  
  
"Well duty calls. Next meeting is going to start any second. I'll get back with you once I've talked with the Chancellor and him with the Council. Thank you again Knight D'Lockens. Especially solving the problems that had arisen in the Rim. See you later!"  
  
Lindoro bowed. "Until later, Senator." The politician waved at the Knight as he was joined by one of his aides. The two walked into one of the large conference rooms that were a little ways down the hallway.  
  
Lindoro headed off to deliver the packet to Senator Organa. 


	9. Senators

Senator Organa's office was only a few doors down from the open balcony. Entering the large room, Lindoro was immediately astonished at all the artwork. Numerous pictures and miniature statues were aligned on and by the walls. Several pictures depicted sceneries from the planet Alderaan.  
  
"May I help you?" A young woman asked as she looked up from her desk. Besides the desk there were several chairs and a couch that occupied the room.  
  
The woman had long blonde hair that was arranged in multiple braids. Her hazel eyes reflected the smile upon her face.  
  
"I am Jedi Knight Lindoro D'Lockens. The Jedi Council sent me to deliver a package to Senator Organa, is he here?" Lindoro inquired as he nodded politely to her.  
  
"Yes, hold on a moment and I'll let him know that you are here." She punched a few buttons and a deep elegant voice came over the console.  
  
"Yes, Senia?"  
  
"Senator, Jedi Knight D'Lockens is here. He says he has a package from the Jedi Council." She informed the Senator. Still smiling up at Lindoro.  
  
"Yes, very good. I'm glad he's arrived. I have been expecting him. Send him in please."  
  
Lindoro heard the audible click as the man ended the connection.  
  
The young woman motioned the Jedi to proceed through the door that was off to her right. Lindoro nodded his thanks and approached the closed door which promptly opened at his presence. Senator Organa's office revealed much the same type of artwork that was displayed in his aide's office. There were several comfortable chairs as well as a sleep couch that was against the far back wall near a large window that allowed a good view of Coruscant's ever-flowing traffic and other buildings. Upon the few shelves on the walls beside the pictures, had numerous holo pics depicting obvious members of the Senator's family.  
  
Senator Organa got up from his desk and approached the tall Knight offering his hand. Lindoro bowed respectively prior to grasping the man's hand.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens, good to meet you." The Alderaanian Senator's grip was strong. The man's attire consisted of several shades of blue. It was stunning against his darkly tanned skin. His dark hair was cut short and his mustache and goatee was trimmed close as well. His brown eyes sparkled with warmth that reflected his smile.  
  
"Senator Organa." He then offered the man the package that the Councilor had given him. "The Council said you would send a reply later."  
  
The Senator took the package gently. A worried look came and went so quickly that Lindoro had to pause to actually notice it.  
  
"Yes, I believe I did tell Master Windu that. I thank you for bringing this. If I wasn't so pressed for time I'd offer you a drink. Perhaps another time?" The Senator smiled as he apologized. He seemed actually put out that he couldn't talk with the Jedi.  
  
Lindoro bowed in farewell. "Possibly, if I happen to be in these neck of the woods." Lindoro chuckled with the Senator.  
  
"Yeah, well I must admit some of the other Senators can be wild and rowdy bunch at times. And it does seem like a jungle out there once in a while." Organa smiled as he nodded at Lindoro. "It was nice meeting you, and thanks again for delivering this to me."  
  
He bid the Senator good day and left.  
  
Smiling and nodding at the woman he passed her desk. She smiled in return bidding him good bye.  
  
Taking the turbolift down, he decided to visit the Senatorial Park for the next hour or so. 'I can then make it back in time to the Temple for lunch with Menaria.' As he bowed at several passing senators, he made his way out of the building and onto a walkway that led to the park.  
  
A good 50 feet back the man that followed Lindoro to the Senate building blended in with the other people who were coming and going along the pathway as well always keeping the tall Knight in view.  
  
The park offered a respite from the buildings and smog of the planet. There was a pool at the center of the park that was filled with numerous aquatic species. It was one of the few spots that Lindoro visited outside the Temple. A variety of trees filled the park as well ranging in different sizes. Though it only covered several city blocks, it was a relaxation and release to many who wish to escape the normality of work.  
  
Lindoro strolled along the small path that was paved through the park. Breathing in the variety of scents that flowed in the wind, he sighed with content. He found one of the many benches that were scattered through out the park and took a seat on an empty one. Closing his eyes, he went into a relaxing state and slowly began to meditate ignoring all around him except the Living Force.  
  
The man trailing him kept his distance and took a seat on a bench a little ways a way down from Lindoro. He brought out a datapad and began inputting information on it. Once done, he patiently waited the tall Knight to finish.  
  
Palpatine sighed as the meeting finally came to a close. 'Now to see to my new plan.' He smiled warmly as he nodded to his fellow senators while leaving the conference room. Making it back to his office, he instructed his aide to not disturb him for several hours. His office had very little effects in it, just a few pictures from Naboo and a couple of chairs besides his desk. Several of his shelves had numerous books which covered an assortment of subjects. Closing his door he immediately headed over to his console accessing the past issues that had been problematic to the Republic that he had ties with.  
  
There were a few files he knew that required certain access codes. He provided the correct ones and several screens popped up. Scrolling through the different files he found the one Republic Operative that he was looking for. "Code name Drake Collins. 'Vengeance' Drake Collins. How ironic..." Palpatine mumbled under his breath. Looking through the data, what started as a twitch of the lips slowly became an evil grin as he read up on the Knight's undercover persona and deeds performed over the last six years. An idea formed in his mind as several other names were mentioned in the file. "This might work after all. I can't wait to see it played out. Yes...this will work out just great." He nodded to himself as he put in a signal for his apprentice on his personal and uncensored com signal. While waiting for the answering signal, he got up from his chair and opened a secret compartment. Pulling out the dark robes and donning it, he fingered the cloth affectionately and grinned evilly once more.  
  
"Yes, my Master?" A soft low masculine voice came across the console. A hologram appeared revealing in the bluish light a man concealed within a dark robe. Part of the man's chin was showing and consisted of dark tattoos that looked like they might cover his whole entire face but were hidden beneath the cowl of his robe. The man bowed with respect.  
  
"Lord Maul, I have a something for you to do. I need you to track down an individual and have him do a job for me. I am sending you the name and the planet I need him to be at as well as the orders for him to accomplish. One month from now is when I need him to be in place." Palpatine pressed several buttons and the information was sent out.  
  
"As you wish, Master." The hologram bowed as the signal was received. Palpatine ended the transmission and then took his robes off. Placing them back in the secret compartment, he chuckled. 'Now the cards have been laid out. Soon the players will be at the table. And soon the game will begin.'  
  
Several hours passed quietly as Lindoro meditated. He quickly came out of this state as he realized that the time had come for him to leave if he was going to make it back to the Temple in time to have lunch with his Padawan. Getting up from the bench he looked around one last time before leaving the park. A sigh of sadness escaped him as he regretted leaving the small recreational area. 'I'll return if not tomorrow definitely the next day.' Lindoro vowed as he exited the park and headed back to his speeder.  
  
The other man saw the Knight leave and within minutes he was following Lindoro behind a few speeders.  
  
Turning in the speeder took no time as Lindoro bid Stani good day and rushed back inside the Temple.  
  
Taking the turbolift down to the cafeteria he looked once more at his chrono. 'I cut it awful short.' He sighed in relief when he noticed his Padawan in the serving line. Getting his own plate he came up behind her.  
  
Sensing his presence through the Force, she turned and smiled at the approaching Master.  
  
"Your morning go well, Master?" Menaria asked as her green eyes shined.  
  
"Yes Padawan, actually it did. And you? How were your classes?" Lindoro chuckled at Menaria's rolling of her eyes.  
  
"I'd say, but can't while we are in line." Lowering her voice and leaning toward him; "Don't want to upset anybody." She whispered to him as she discreetly nodded her head toward those in front of her. The third person in front of her was Master Linia. The older woman was currently talking with an initiate who was in front of her. They all were waiting in line selecting a variety of foods off the long serving line.  
  
Lindoro understood as he nodded. "I see. Then I suggest we get our food and then talk."  
  
Kork had been talking with a different Padawan that was in front of him. He was standing in front of Menaria at the moment. He turned to ask her something when he spotted her Master.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens." He bowed respectively to the tall Knight.  
  
Lindoro nodded back. "Initiate Kork. And how was your morning?"  
  
"It went well sir. Thanks for asking." He smiled as his canines flashed a little at the wide grin. "The seasonal festivities are next week and we're trying to figure out a theme for this year's event." Kork said as his ears flicked forward and off to the side every now and then, reflecting his excitement.  
  
"Ahhh, the festivities at the end of the year. I remember those days." Lindoro chuckled as his eyes twinkled. "Those days can be fun if one doesn't get into too much mischief."  
  
"And I wonder who was the most mischievous back in those days? Hmmm?" Delak's voice came from behind a Togorian Padawan.  
  
"Delak! As if I was the only one!" Lindoro exclaimed putting a hand on his chest in mock surprise as he saw his aquatic friend look around the large Padawan smiling widely.  
  
The boy stepped closer to the line as he took several meat selections and heaped them on his plate. He noticed the Master and Knight talking around him and he smiled. Though he looked menacing with his fangs showing, the aura of calm and friendliness flowed around him. Looking at the aquatic Master, he motioned for Delak to step in front of him. "Please Master Delak, I don't mind. I have what I need anyway." The boy's voice was rough.  
  
Delak smiled and nodded his appreciation. "Thank you Padawan." He then stepped closer to his friend and eyed him sternly. "Don't get all innocent on me Lindoro D'Lockens!" He pointed a webbed finger at the tall Knight. "You have many tales you should tell your Padawan."  
  
Menaria watched the exchange as she took several sandwiches and placed them on her plate. 'Master was a joker? Now this could definitely get interesting!' She smiled widely as she glanced at her friend. Kork chuckled at the look.  
  
After getting their food and drinks they then joined Nania and Seriu at their regular table. The two initiates got up and bowed to Delak and Lindoro and greeted them.  
  
They all took their seats and began eating. "Maybe you can tell us of your Padawan days, Master?" Menaria asked hopefully as she finished off one of her sandwiches.  
  
Lindoro's head shot up quickly. Glaring at Delak he then looked over at his Padawan. "One of these days maybe." He said clearing his throat. He then directed his full attention to the pasta filled plate in front of him.  
  
Menaria smirked as she glanced over at Delak. The Mon Calamari shrugged his shoulders apologetically.  
  
The rest of the meal's talks consisted of the upcoming festivities. Menaria chatted happily with her three friends as Delak and Lindoro listened in. 


	10. Plan within a Plan

Delak's comlink beeped, halting further conversations about the celebrations. The table became quiet so the Master could answer the signal.   
  
"Master Delak, here." The Mon Calamari said as he put down his drink.  
  
"Master Delak, this is Padawan Lionel. The Council would like to see you." The Senior Padawan's voice cut through the silence.  
  
"I'll be right there." Delak replied and put up the comlink. He then retook his glass and finished off the drink. "Well Lindoro, guess that sparring we were going to do will have to wait another day. Perhaps tomorrow then?" He smiled as he got up. Grasping his plate and drink he nodded to the initiates and Menaria as they got up to bow respectively.  
  
"Sounds good to me, we'll do it tomorrow then. See you around Delak." Lindoro returned the aquatic Master's smile.  
  
Delak waved and headed out the door.  
  
Lindoro and the others finished up their meals.  
  
"Guess we'll see you later then, Menaria. We'll work on ideas for the celebration tomorrow. See you at evening meal. Good day Knight D'Lockens." Seriu said as he and the other two initiates got up from their benches. The three bowed farewell and took their plates and glasses with them.  
  
"Sounds good. We'll have to figure out what type of designs to use on the banners." Menaria waved goodbye to her friends as she waited for her Master to finish up the last of his meal.  
  
"Banners?" Lindoro asked in between his last bite of pasta.  
  
"We got selected to create banners for the festival. We're excited!" Upon his lifting of an eyebrow, she sighed and frowned slightly. "Yes, I know; 'A Jedi craves not excitement.'"   
  
Lindoro chuckled and nodded. "Well...some is not harmful as long as you keep your focus." At those words, the smile returned to her face.  
  
She then gathered her plate and glass and stood up to follow her Master as he took his own to the tray table.  
  
"We'll work on the defensive katas after our meditation. Hopefully I'll not hit the mat like I did the other day." His eyes sparkled with mirth as he chuckled.   
  
Menaria eyed Lindoro warily, though her own eyes reflected his humor.  
  
The two walked to their regular meditation room. An hour later, the two headed for the gym.  
  
The four hours of practicing seem to have flown by all too quickly as Lindoro stepped back signaling the end to their lessons.  
  
Menaria took several deep slow breaths to slow her heart rate. Turning off her saber, she placed it back upon her belt. Using the sleeve of her tunic, she wiped the sweat from her face. She noticed that her Master had barely even lost his breath let alone had much more than a slight shimmering of moisture on his skin. Her undertunic was close to being drenched. She had taken her overtunic off prior to starting the lessons.  
  
"Let's do some cool downs then we'll shower. Excellent work out so far Menaria." He grinned with approval.  
  
She blushed a little and nodded her thanks.   
  
Lindoro placed his saber upon his belt and stepped closer to Menaria.   
  
The two began to move to one of the beginning levels of the katas.  
  
Lindoro moved his arms separately, left moving up while the right moved down then to the side. He slid across the ground circling around Menaria with his back to her.  
  
The Padawan reflected the Master's movements with her own back toward him. They continued the gradual movements of arms and legs circling one another for another few minutes. Then suddenly the two twirled at the same time turning to face one another.  
  
"Let the Force flow through you to allow a unity between your breathing and motions. Once one masters this technique, it transforms into something more." He eyed the girl as she nodded and seem to delve further into her concentration.  
  
They continued moving in different positions through a variety of motions ranging from gymnastic stretches to a few acrobatic flips.  
  
"The main lessons from these katas are to teach a person to flow from one style to the next without missing a beat and maintaining harmony with the Force at the same time." Lindoro said as they finished the 1st through 3rd level of katas.  
  
Menaria nodded. "I understand, Master."  
  
"Let's shower up and go eat then." Lindoro said, smiling as he patted her shoulder. He then went to the bench that their overtunics and boots were on. They both picked up their belongings and headed to the appropriate shower sections.  
  
After about 15 minutes of showering, the two dried off, dressed, and met up at the entrance of the gym to head for the cafeteria.  
  
Menaria couldn't hold back a chuckle as she walked behind Lindoro a few steps. His hair was curling slightly at the ends as they were still damp with moisture from the shower. Upon Lindoro's turning to eye her wistfully, she blushed slightly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as he came to a stop right outside the doors to the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, um, your hair is curling." She giggled again and quickly covered her mouth. She sputtered out an apology and tried to look at something else besides his hair.  
  
"Curling? Now that is different..." He mumbled as he snatched a handful of his hair to inspect. Sure enough, his ends were curled slightly. "Well I'll be a bantha's a...ahem behind." He hmfed a little and tossed his hair back over his shoulder. "That's new to me. Thanks for letting me know. And I am glad to have been a comical relief for you, Padawan." He said seriously, but the twinkling of his eyes told her otherwise.  
  
"I am sorry Master, I couldn't help myself. It's...it's just something I didn't expect to see. Well that is on you rather." She stopped seeing that she was digging herself deeper in the hole.  
  
"Well it really doesn't matter to me. I am not worried. Most of them people don't care for me any ways so it doesn't matter what they think either." His tone got a slight edge to it as he turned on his heel and walked through the doors once they slide open at his presence.   
  
Menaria had to nearly jog to catch back up with him. 'Great...now I've gone and blew that moment. I didn't mean to remind him...but I didn't say anything that would have brought up their dislike for him. Hmmm.' She sighed and joined her Master at the serving line.  
  
The scowl was still on his face when he went to sit down with the initiates and Delak. Delak seeing his scowl he eyed Lindoro carefully.  
  
"What has you riled up?" The aquatic Master asked as he ate a few more bites of his vegetable meal.  
  
Lindoro sat down with a sigh and nodded at the initiates' welcoming bows. Menaria joined them at the table as well.   
  
"Nothing has me riled up, just thinking." Lindoro said as he pushed several chucks of meat around. Taking several of the pasta strands he slowly twirled them around the fork.  
  
"Uh hmm. Are you sure?" The Master insisted.  
  
Lindoro nearly slammed his fork down, but instead of doing that he closed his eyes for a second and drew in a slow breath. 'He's only worried...don't need to loose control. Not now and not here.' Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at Delak. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Eat your meal." He paused for a second and tried not to sigh. "What did the Council want with you earlier?"  
  
Delak nodded slightly sensing that Lindoro didn't want to talk about what was bothering him. 'Same ole Lindoro...keeping things bottled up.' Nearly sighing himself, he shrugged the feelings into the Force. "They had an assignment for me. Looks like I get to go to Chandrila next week." He said as he sipped on his drink.  
  
Menaria spoke up before thinking. "You're leaving? You aren't going to be here for the festival?" She blushed at her outburst.  
  
Delak chuckled at her blushing. "Aww fear not Padawan Darce, no need to blush. Yes, unfortunately I'll have to miss the celebration. Which, believe or not, I was looking forward to." Delak took a couple more bites of his meal.  
  
Lindoro shook his head. "Well that does kind'a suck, doesn't it? So what's the mission about or can you tell?" He finished up the last little bit of his meal and pushed the plate forward just a little bit.  
  
The initiates listened intently at the discussion. They were always curious to learn more about different planets and the people who lived there. Kork's ears continually flicked forward and to the side as he leaned on his elbows, chin on his knuckles. Seriu and Nania's face reflected their curiosity as well.  
  
"It is only to observe a treaty that is being signed by their government for the Republic. Supposed to be a few days of negotiations on the finalizing of it then they'll sign. Other than that, not much to it." He concluded as he took another drink from his glass.  
  
"Does sound kind of boring." Lindoro said as he eyed Delak with a smirk.   
  
Menaria tapped his arm gently, "Master! Are we not supposed to say that? Missions are not considered 'boring' but intellectual and inspiring!" Her green eyes shimmered with excitement.  
  
Lindoro chuckled at his Padawan's boisterous remark. "Well of course, Menaria. All missions have a lesson or two for one to learn. Master or apprentice, we all learn from each mission." His blue eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
"True...so true Lindoro. I'm surprised the Council didn't send you to this one since you are the one that is supposed to be 'freshening up' on your mediation techniques." Delak's silver eyes took on the same shimmer that Lindoro's had.  
  
"Now, wait here just a minute..." He started but stopped as Delak busted out laughing. "That isn't fair, Delak! But yeah...you are right. Maybe they're letting Menaria and myself get used to one another first. That would be reasonable." Lindoro said as he rubbed his goatee absently.  
  
Delak chuckled a little more and nodded. "That is possible. I wouldn't doubt it if that was it. The two of you are getting used to one another, and that does take time. It took me and Leana only a couple of months before we worked great together." He then looked off into the distance as a far away expression came over his face.  
  
Lindoro watched the Master carefully. "Have you heard from her lately?"   
  
"No...not since last month. She is still working with the people of Anaxes. Helping them with the ever-changing treaties with the Republic. Since that is where most of the Republic's ships come from, they are always adding or changing the treaties. I don't know how long she is to stay there. I must admit...I miss her terribly. It's been nearly a year since her Knighting...but it sure is quiet in our...well my quarters."   
  
Lindoro patted Delak on the shoulder. "Well she couldn't have had a better Master." He smiled warmly at his friend.  
  
"Wow...she's there? That must be sweet!" Seriu commented, his dark brown eyes glistening. "I hope to visit there one of these days. Anaxes is at the top of my lists of places to visit once I'm a Knight." His grin spread from ear to ear.   
  
"Yeah...I mean all those ships! Can you imagine that planet's shipyards!" Kork's ears were flicked forward as his fur rippled slightly echoing his excitement.  
  
Nania nodded in agreement with her friends. "It would be a nice place to visit. Though I'd love to visit Chandrila. I hear it's a beautiful planet."  
  
"It is, I visited Chandrila with my Master when I was a Padawan. Actually I was 14 when we went there. It is beautiful and clean atmosphere. Not contaminated like Coruscant. The air is fresh and their lands wonderful." Lindoro smiled at Nania. "And their food...exquisite."  
  
Nania chuckled at his comment of 'food.' "Really Knight D'Lockens? Was that the best thing there was the food?"  
  
Lindoro eyed her seriously, "Well of course, when I was a Padawan that was how I judged a planet and their people were by their food." He chuckled at that and shook his head when she giggled. His Padawan joined in her giggling. Kork and Seriu tried to hide their chuckling behind their hands. Delak's laughter echoed the Initiates' sentiments.  
  
"Well it is true! I didn't later when I got older. I was barely older than you all!" He exclaimed faking that he was hurt by their laughter.  
  
"Oh Master! I had no idea that was how you were back then! Perhaps you should tell us some of your adventures as a Padawan!" Menaria said as she patted his arm affectionately. "You know we are not laughing at you... but only at what you did back then."  
  
"I know, Padawan, I know." Lindoro smiled as he turned to look at his apprentice.  
  
His smile was the best thing ever, Menaria thought.   
  
"As for telling of my adventures...maybe another day. But I do believe you have homework?" He paused to look at the other initiates. "And you 3 as well?" The 3 nodded as Menaria sighed.   
  
"Yes, Master. Unfortunately." She looked at her friends. "Guess we should get that done so we can work on the banners day after tomorrow on our day off. I'm glad we are allotted a day off from classes!" She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, you are right Knight D'Lockens. We should get back to our room and do our assignments." Seriu said as he got up from the table.  
  
The other 2 initiates followed suite and then bowed to the Master and Knight. "Good night Master Delak, Knight D'Lockens. Guess we'll see you in the morning Menaria." Nania said as she waved goodbye to her. Menaria waved back to her friends as they dropped off their plates and glasses then left.  
  
"Well, I better head off to do some research on Chandrila. Guess I'll see you in the morning then as well Lindoro. Good night to you Menaria." Delak bid the two good evening and dropped off his plate and glass on his way out.  
  
"Let's go back to our room so you can do your lessons before we meditate." Lindoro smiled at her sigh of disgust. "Come on now, they can't be that bad. Just think I had to go through all those lessons too!" He ruffled her hair as he then grabbed his plate and glass to drop off on the tray table.  
  
"Master!" She cried out, as that was the first time he had messed with her hair. As the Master chuckled and walked to the tray table, a smile spread across her face as she gently put her hair back in order. 'He ruffled my hair...he is happy to be my Master!' Joy and pride bubbled from her as she dropped her dishes off and joined her Master in leaving the cafeteria to head back to their quarters. 


	11. Follower

MistiWhitesun - Yeah it is a challenge to work with the opposite sex Master/Padawan team. But I thought to take up on the challenge! And by adding the little embarrassing moments, it would add to the humor of the story!  
  
Thanks so much for the tips! Doing this alone I kind'a over look the minor details. Oh I have always loved Tahl and Qui! And enjoying your little memory posts of Tahl! Loving them!!   
  
Fear not! I'm new at this fan fic stuffles too! :D :D Thanks again for reading!! Hope you like the next part!  
  
The evening went by quickly as Menaria finished up her lessons and Lindoro read from one of his holobooks. Once done with her lessons, the two went and meditated for an hour then returned back to their quarters for bed.   
  
It took Menaria longer than usual to fall asleep due to her mind being all in a whirl about the upcoming celebrations. But after a few minutes of slow and deep breaths, she was able to clear her mind enough to pass into a blissful sleep.  
  
Lindoro read for a few more hours until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer. Using the Force to deactivate the light, he put his holobook off onto the end table near his bed and crawled under his sheets and also drifted off into sleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
  
Cuz everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you...  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...  
  
And every second I braced is more than I can take!  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
By becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
"Numb" Linkin Park  
  
The morning could not have gone any better as the shower routine started out with Lindoro once more. Exiting the shower, he was reminded of his blushing Padawan of the day before. Chuckling, he watched Menaria quickly enter the refresher and close the door. It was obvious that she, too, remembered all to well.   
  
Returning to his room, he fixed his hair, mustache, and beard. 'I think I'll go to the park again today.' He thought as he put on his boots and waited for Menaria to finish her showering so they could go meditate.  
  
After their hour of meditation, they headed for breakfast and sat with the initiates once more. Delak had joined them as well.  
  
"Morning Master Delak, Knight D'Lockens, Menaria." The initiates bowed respectively.  
  
"Good morning to you as well." Master Delak said as he took his seat next to Lindoro. Lindoro smiled and greeted the initiates as well.   
  
"Morning Master Delak, Seriu, Nania, Kork. Looks like it's going to be another lovely day, eh?" Menaria said as she took her seat and dug into her breakfast.  
  
The meal went by quickly as they all ate in silence. Once in a while Delak would glance sideways at Lindoro and Menaria. He would have to refrain from chuckling as he saw his best friend teasingly elbow his Padawan every now and then. She would shoot him a glance that bordered on shock and comical. Only then did he realize why the Knight sat at her left. She was left-handed while Lindoro was right. The childish smirk on his friend's face was priceless. 'How good it is to see him relax and joke once more!' Delak smiled as he finished up his eggs and toast with his drink. 'I'm going to miss their interactions while I'm gone. Guess I'll have to get an update from him once I get back.'  
  
The students and Padawan bowed respectfully and bid the Master and Knight good day as they headed off to class.   
  
Delak turned to Lindoro. "So what's on the market for you today?"  
  
"I thought I'd go to the Senatorial Park. If you like we could spar after I get back? We yet have to do that." Lindoro wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
Delak chuckled and gently punched Lindoro in the arm. "I do hope so; I'm beginning to think that you've backed out due to being gone for so long."  
  
Lindoro shook his head. "No not backing out, but I am out of practice and the other day proved that as well." He rubbed his bearded chin absently.  
  
That caught Delak's attention. "Oh really, do tell?"  
  
"Well, it's sort of embarrassing, rather for me it was. I kind of tripped over Menaria and took a dive to the mat." Lindoro stated as he glanced at his friend.  
  
Delak laughed out loud then quickly quieted down, not wanting to draw attention to the two at the table. "To have been there... I would have willingly given credits for that!"  
  
"Well it wasn't funny... well maybe it was." Lindoro chuckled as he got up to take his plate to the tray table. Delak joined him.  
  
"It is really good to see you this way. I might have a chance for once when we spar!" Delak exclaimed as he pat his companion on the back. "Well I'm off to help out in the crèche. I'll hook up with you after mid day meal. We'll show your Padawan a thing or two about sparring." He then bid Lindoro good day as he walked toward a turbolift to take him to the children's quarters.  
  
Lindoro headed toward the docking bay to check out a speeder. Knight Stani received him with a smile. "Errands again?" Wiping his hands off, he then gave the authorizing datapad to the Knight.  
  
"Actually for a spin this time." Lindoro smiled as he put in his access code and destination. Giving the datapad back, he noticed Stani's eyebrows rise as the man noticed the location.  
  
Smiling at the tall Knight, Stani nodded. "Great place I go there sometimes myself. See you in a couple of hours then." The dark skinned mechanic waved to Lindoro as he went back to working on one of the speeders.  
  
Lindoro got into his designated speeder and headed off to the park. Within moments of his leaving another vehicle joined the ranks heading toward the same general direction of the park.  
  
Walking in the park once more, Lindoro opened himself up to the Force and allowed all feelings to be felt. It started with people's emotions ranging from calm, to nervousness, agitation, anger, sadness, joy, and fear. He blocked all that out and focused upon serenity that the place offered. Standing there with his eyes close, caused several by passers to look at him strangely, but upon seeing his garb they shrugged and kept their distance from the standing Jedi. Lindoro was oblivious to all that, his concentration was fully on the Living Force. As he expanded the flow to take in the entire park, he picked up on another Force sensitive being. Curious to know more about this person, he sent a tendril that way. 'Another Jedi perhaps?' It was immediately answered with a sensation of shock then the awareness abruptly ended, as the other person's shields were slammed tight.  
  
Lindoro immediately opened his eyes and sought the other Jedi out. He saw a figure off in the distance sitting on a bench talking into his comlink. The man was looking right back at him. Lindoro's curiosity was peaked. 'What is he doing here?' Lindoro didn't recognize the man and started to walk his way.   
  
There was a sense of urgency about the unknown Jedi but it was replaced with calm as Lindoro figured that the man had achieved his center of calm once more. The man spoke in the comlink one last time before Lindoro reached him. The man obviously ended the conversation and put the comlink away. He stood up at Lindoro's approach and nodded slightly, putting his arms inside his light brown robe.  
  
"Greetings Knight D'Lockens." The man's voice was deep, deeper than Lindoro's and his height was a foot shorter. His tunic was of an off white with tan leggings. His long red-golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail and braided. Pale-green eyes looked alert upon the calm and clean-shaven face.   
  
"I'm afraid we're at a disadvantage. I do not know you." Lindoro's tartly voice added to his demeanor. The other Jedi didn't seem bothered by this.  
  
Nodding once more, he smiled slightly. "I am Knight Seaun Ris. Beautiful place here isn't it?" He glanced around at the park.  
  
"Yes it is. I take it you're here to 'meditate' as well?" Lindoro couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that started to trickle through him.  
  
"No, not really. Relaxing in a different atmosphere is sometimes required, if you get my meaning." The smile still displayed upon his face.  
  
Lindoro noticed that it did not reflect in the shorter man's eyes. Still opened to the Force, he couldn't help but pick up on that sensation. "Yes, I agree. Until next time Knight Ris." Lindoro nodded politely and headed to the large pool of water where he had visited yesterday. His thoughts began to jumble about.  
  
'Ummm I wonder...' He took a seat on the same bench and fully immersed himself into the Force to replay back the memories of the past few days. Looking over the events carefully and then backtracking further back in time to when he had returned to Coruscant from the Outer Rim. 'It has only been close to two months...but now that I'm thinking back...'  
  
The images were a blur but with the assistance from the Force, he started picking up sights that he hadn't noticed before. 'Fool! If you have learned anything from your experiences these past six years this should have been one of them!! This should not have continued on for so long! I was used to looking out for things like this back there...I guess I didn't expect it from here.'   
  
The images showed him that whenever he would leave the Temple a "hidden" presence had followed him discreetly. Though he had only left the Temple a few times prior to delivering the message to the Senator he could now recall the 'shadow'. 'How could they? What has caused them to do this? After all that I have done? After all that I went through...for them!' Anger rose in the tall Knight as he sat on the bench contemplating. Slowly, ever so slowly his heart rate began to race and his breaths quicken. 'After everything! Trailing me...someone has been following me every time! Damn them! What, I'm under surveillance now?!' He was coated in a thin layer of sweat as the feelings raged through him, his face flushed. Growling he got up from his seat and stomped away from the bench nearly running someone over.  
  
The 'someone' let out a surprised gasp at the tall Knight's near bumping into him.   
  
Lindoro reached out to prevent the colliding at the last second, gently taking the man's arms. Only then did he notice that it was Senator Palpatine. "Senator, I'm so sorry please excuse me I was lost in thought." Lindoro stammered as he let go of the man and tried to rein in his anger and embarrassment.  
  
Palpatine had watched it all from a distance, observing the Knight while slowly making his way over to him. He just shrugged as he waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, I too have gotten lost in thought on numerous occasions. I just happen to see you sitting over here and thought I'd stop and say hello. Were you leaving?" He smiled warmly up at the tall man. 'Something obviously has upset him. I wonder what it might have been. Ahhh a Jedi who looses their cool so easily, how entertaining!' Though his thoughts were gleeful this was not betrayed upon his face, which was reflecting calm and friendliness.  
  
Lindoro bowed respectfully as he remembered to do so at the last moment. "Yes sir. I was just leaving. But it is good to see you again. Have you been able to talk with the Supreme Chancellor on your request of Jedi assistance on your upcoming conference?" He asked while continuing to stable his emotions, within seconds he was somewhat in control.  
  
"Yes, yes I have and he said that it was a great idea. I gave him your name. He is supposed to be talking with Master Yoda within the next week or so. I believe on several matters actually. He said he was going to ask then. I'm sure Master Yoda will brief you after that. I am so relieved that the Chancellor agreed. And also about allowing...well requesting you. I don't know too many Jedi. Even though I just met you, I seem to feel that I can trust you. You are so much easier to talk to than the other Jedi that I've encountered." Palpatine smirked mischievously; his light blue eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
Lindoro actually chuckled at that and smiled widely back, relaxing some. "If you say so, Senator, though I also must admit that out of all the politicians that I've talked with you are the easiest as well."   
  
Palpatine joined Lindoro's chuckling. "Well, I don't believe in the 'stuck-up' being part of the act of politicking. That is probably one of the reasons why I don't get along with most of the other Senators all that well."  
  
Lindoro nodded. He understood that all to well himself. "Yes sir, I know what you mean."  
  
"Well since you are off, guess I better get back to work. I was just stretching my legs. All those meetings can really tire a person out after a while. Fresh air and different surroundings are always refreshing." Palpatine held out his hand, which was taken by the Knight and shaken.  
  
"Yes sir, another thing in common it looks like we have. Though the Temple has a beautiful room to go too, it's sometimes more relaxing to go to a different spot once in awhile." He smiled knowingly at the Senator.  
  
"Well Knight D'Lockens, until next time." He paused for a second before turning and spoke up once more. "Are your lunches taken? I would like to spend time to get to know you. Well, that is if you aren't to busy with your Padawan."  
  
Lindoro stopped himself from bowing when the Senator spoke up again. "I usually spend lunch with her...but I'm sure she would not mind if I missed one now and then. When would you like to?"  
  
Palpatine smiled warmly. "Well let me check with my aide to see if we can do it tomorrow. I'll get in touch with the Temple to get a message to you as soon as I talk with her." Palpatine said as he withdrew a data pad from his side pocket and fingered something on it.  
  
"No, it might take a while to go through the Temple. Here, here's my comlink coordinates." Lindoro took out his comlink and passed it over to the Senator who in turn took out his own and entered the coordinates from the Knight's onto his.  
  
"All right then. I'll get back with you as soon as I can." He handed the Knight's comlink back to him and put his own and the data pad back into the side pocket. "Until lunch then, Knight D'Lockens."  
  
Lindoro bowed slightly. "Until then, Senator Palpatine." The two then headed off into opposite directions.   
  
Lindoro's train of thoughts immediately went back to his "shadow". As he stepped out of the park he opened himself to the Force again to sense where his trailer was. 'Following...yes he's there. I will find out the reason for this!' As he headed back to his speeder, a sad thought crossed his mind and dread filled him and intertwined with the anger. 'You already know why they are doing this...you knew this would happen but you kept denying it.'   
  
He leaped in the speeder and raced off toward the Temple. The rage traveled along his nerves, causing a burning sensation throughout his body. Keeping his focus forward, he skimmed in and out of the traffic as their slowness increased his fury. Several people cursed him as he sped in and round them. At one time he nearly caused a wreck, which made him chuckle slightly as a sneer replaced the scowl on his face. Finally arriving, he checked the speeder back in.   
  
Knight Stani was surprised to see him back so early, but the look upon the man's face and the anger that seem to flow from him made him hold his question in check. He took back the datapad from the Knight and watched him nearly stomp his way toward the turbolift. 'Now that does not look promising...wonder what happened?' Within seconds the other Knight returned and checked in his speeder as he talked in his comlink to someone. Knight Ris was not looking all that happy either.  
  
"Master Windu, he has discovered me and is more than likely on his way to you." Ris informed as he made his way to the turbolift after nodding goodbye to Stani.  
  
"Do nothing until I get back with you and thank you for the heads up." Master Windu's voice sounded somewhat disappointed than worried.  
  
"As you wish, Master. I'll head off to put in the report." Ris ended the transmission and gave the turbolift his destination.  
  
Lindoro waited for the turbolift to come to a stop and once the doors opened, he headed straight to the Council Room's door as the roaring feelings were still coursing through him.  
  
Upon reaching the doorway leading into the room, Padawan Lionel stepped in front of him. "Sir, they're discussing a few things at the moment if you would like to wait..." He didn't get to finish as a feeling overcame him and he was gently pushed to the side.  
  
"I will see them now!" Lindoro growled under his breath as he lowered his hand. He had come close to Force pushing the boy into the wall, but had barely held back the urge and instead gently shoved him out of the way.  
  
Lionel was surprised and started forward once more. "But sir!" He was immediately frozen in place as he felt the Force swirl around him. He could not speak or move and his mouth was still slightly open. A chill passed through him as he felt the darkness mixed in with the light.  
  
Lindoro kept his hand up slightly as he accessed the door with the other hand. It was locked. Growling slightly, he used the Force and over rode the lock, which caused the door to swish open. Stepping into the circular room, he freed Lionel from the Force hold.  
  
The boy ran inside after Lindoro calling out to the Masters. "Masters, I apologize...I tried to tell him..." The Senior Padawan stammered as he was flushed with embarrassment. He never had a fellow Jedi use the Force against him in this manner except during sparring or wrestling training.  
  
Master Yoda and Master Windu were the only Councilors in the room. They were both near the large window observing Coruscant's traffic. Master Yoda's ears had perked up at the Knight's intrusion. Master Windu had a slight frown and his eyes were staring at Lindoro as he spoke to the boy.  
  
"We understand Lionel, we felt the Force being used against you. We can handle it from here, go ahead and finish the report that I assigned you earlier. Just let anybody else who might arrive that we are in a middle of a meeting." Mace finally glanced at the boy and gave him a reassuring nod.  
  
Lionel bowed to the two Masters and left giving Lindoro a wide berth as he passed him and exited through the door. The door swished closed and silence followed.  
  
Lindoro could barely hold his anger in check, he knew he just violated the Code by forcing his way in. 'I don't care! They have no right!'  
  
Master Yoda lowered his hover chair down and over to his assigned seat as Master Windu walked back to his own.  
  
"I take it this is important?" Mace's voice was tense, obviously upset by the interruption.   
  
Master Yoda eyed him warily. "Disgraceful and misuse of the Force you have done. Not necessary was this. Done we would have been within minutes had you but asked the Senior Padawan." The little Master shook his head sadly.  
  
Lindoro could have kicked himself; he had not even thought to check with Lionel. This only fueled his anger further.  
  
"Why? Why do you have a Jedi following me? Watching over me as if I was a Padawan or worse yet a criminal?" His voice was low and harsh as the anger threatened to rip him open from within.  
  
Yoda's ears lowered. "Discovered Knight Ris you have then?" At Lindoro's curt nod, the green Master's ears lowered even more. "Unfortunate this is." Sadness flowed from him, which only riled up the Knight even more.  
  
"Unfortunate?! Unfortunate to have a 'shadow'? To be watched over? To ensure I don't do what? I can't believe this! After all that I have done! After what I have gone through for this Council! For the Order and for this blasted Republic!" Spitting out the latter, he waved his hand toward the window jerkily as the anger peaked. His breaths were coming out as gasps while sweat began to bead upon his brow.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens! You will control yourself!" Master Windu's deep voice cut through the Knight's ranting like a blade.   
  
Lindoro lowered his voice, but his anger was not released into the Force. He could not; IT would not allow him to. All he could do was hold IT in check and ride the rage as one would a roller coaster. He looked directly into the dark skinned Master's face and locked eyes with him. Very few people could maintain eye contact with Master Windu for any length of time and Lindoro was now added to that list of those that could.  
  
"Control myself?" His voice was dripping with malice. "Should I? After this? Do tell me why I'm under surveillance?" Lindoro asked sarcastically.  
  
Mace sighed heavily as he observed the Knight. There was no question or doubt that the Knight was upset. He didn't need the Force to tell him that even though through the Force it literally poured from the man like a busted dam. And the aura was unsettling as it was tinged with darkness.  
  
"Knight Ris is there for both your sake and for others' safety." Mace intoned as he watched Lindoro carefully. He was hoping that this would not escalate any further. He placed his right hand on his thigh to be at the ready in case things did get out of control  
  
"My sake? My sake and for the safety of others? Are you inquiring that I'm dangerous?!" Lindoro laughed harshly at the Master's words. 'I can't believe this! This is a bunch of crock!' But as soon as he thought it, he paused. 'Am I dangerous...? If so why did they allow my choosing of Menaria?' Fear began to lace the anger, slowly putting out the fire that roared within him.  
  
Master Yoda closed his eyes and hmmmed quietly as he sent a calming tendril out toward the raging Knight, hoping to help soothe the man's anger and rising fear.   
  
"If that is so...then why." His voice croaked slightly as he swallowed hard, his mouth and throat had suddenly become dry. "Why did you allow the ceremony to happen?" He finished as he kept staring into Windu's near black eyes. He felt through the Force Master Yoda's attempt to 'cool' him down; it helped a little.  
  
Master Windu kept the eye contact as well, his face still holding the stern expression. "The Council decided that it was the right decision. Yes, some of us were hesitant at first, but we came to an agreement later. We believe that she is right for you and that together you will make an excellent Master/Padawan team." Master Windu moved slightly in his chair and only those who truly knew the Master would know that he was uneasy for he had been one of the few who was against the bonding and still questioned it. He actually glanced over at Master Yoda who in turn opened his eyes and return the look.  
  
"Agreed the Council has, your Padawan she is and will be until she becomes a Knight." The little Master said as he turned to look back at the Knight.  
  
Lindoro sighed as the anger finally left him. He felt tired, weak, and much older than his 40 standard years. Shoulders slumping, he sighed heavily as he bowed his head in shame and his voice hoarse with the leaving of his chaotic emotions. His slightly dampen hair fell around his face. "I am sorry Masters. It was wrong of me to barge in and question your authority and judgment."   
  
The two Masters glanced at each other prior to looking back at the sorrowful Knight. Mace was fixing to say something but stopped when Yoda raised his three-fingered hand to halt the dark skinned man from speaking.  
  
"Wrong it was for you to burst in and with the anger guiding you. Questioning us behind closed doors is not. Worse this could have turned out. An apology you owe young Lionel. Discuss with the Council we will about Knight Ris. Required he is no longer, if the Council agrees. Punished you will not be, but more focus you should be if not for your sake then for your Padawan's. Meditate upon this you must." Yoda said as he pointed his gimmer stick at Lindoro when the Knight looked up to meet the green Master's eyes.  
  
"I will Masters, believe me I will. I have much to meditate on." He said subserviently.  
  
"Then I advise you to go and do this...after you apologize to Senior Padawan Lionel." Mace ordered.   
  
Lindoro bowed to the Masters as he saw that this was a dismissal and then walked through the doorway out into the waiting area as the doors closed behind him.  
  
Mace and Yoda eyed each other, "Afraid this would happen I did." Yoda whispered under his breath.   
  
Mace nodded in turn, "But it could have gone a lot worse. You were right...when you talked about Padawan Darce his anger left him. Perhaps she will be his guiding light."   
  
"Together they are one, light and darkness. She will bring him back to the light." Yoda then hmmmed quietly as he closed his eyes in thought. 


	12. Trouble Brewing

Jedi Keladry - Hehehehehe! Hey I'll join you in chasing Palpy down the halls!! Glad you are enjoying the story! :D Lin and Menaria are just great! I've really enjoyed bringing those two to life! Thanks so much for reviewing!!   
  
Lindoro paused when the doors closed behind him, sighing loudly, the past actions weighing heavily upon his shoulders. 'I was a fool... a damn fool. How childish!' He berated himself as he stood there. 'But I had my reasons! They don't trust me!' Growling, he pushed those thoughts away. Hearing a rustling of paper, he spotted the Senior Padawan in the small office off adjacent to the entrance to the waiting room. Sighing again he made his way over to the boy.  
  
"Padawan Lionel." He called out quietly from the open doorway.   
  
The boy jumped at the Knight's voice. "I'm sorry, sir, didn't hear you approach." The boy immediately got up from his chair and bowed.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you about earlier. My behavior was unbecoming of a Jedi. And I hope there are no hard feelings over this." He then bowed to the boy, which was highly uncommon for a Jedi to bestow upon one of lesser rank.  
  
Lionel's expression reflected shock for just a split second before regaining control. "Thank you, Knight D'Lockens, I accept your apology. And no there are no hard feelings...I sensed you were upset. Thank you for apologizing." The boy replied hesitantly.  
  
Lindoro nodded and bid the boy good day who in turn did the same. The trip to the turbolift was seconds, but to him felt like a lifetime as the thoughts rambled on. 'How could they? They do believe I've fallen! But if they do then why...of course. Master Yoda said she is right for me. I must not loose faith...but how can I not? For look at what they've done! And how the others treat me! They have lost faith in me...' As he entered the turbolift and told the destination; tears started to pool in his eyes. He reached out and slammed the emergency stop button as the lift started to proceed downward. He lost the strength in his legs and began sliding to his knees to fall heavily against the back of the lift. The Knight grasped his head with his hands and sobbed. At the last second he remembered to put his shields up hoping his Padawan would not pick up on his stress.   
  
Menaria and Kork entered the cafeteria talking about next week's festivities once more.  
  
"Master Delak might be surprised. Since they're going to dedicate them to Mon Calamari in honor of all their past support to the Republic."  
  
Kork nodded at Menaria's enthusiasm. "I bet he will be. There he is, let's go tell him. I'm sure Nania and Seriu will be here shortly." The Squib raced over to the aquatic Master who was already waiting his turn at the serving line.  
  
The two bowed once Delak looked their way. "Master Delak, have you heard about the theme for next week's celebration?" Menaria asked as her green eyes shimmered.  
  
Delak nodded at the young ones' greetings. "Good day to you two. As a matter of fact I just heard about that a little bit ago. Interesting that they decided upon the Mon Calamari, eh?" He smiled widely as he chuckled.  
  
The two got a plate of their own and joined Delak in choosing different foods from the line of selections.  
  
Nania and Seriu joined them within a few minutes and bowed a greeting at Delak who in turned nodded back. "Good afternoon Master Delak." Seriu said as Nania smiled at the aquatic Master.  
  
Menaria looked for her Master, but did not see the tall Knight anywhere. 'Guess he got caught up with things.'   
  
Master Delak noticed her searching and the frown that appeared upon her face as he took a seat at their regular table along with the other three initiates.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be along shortly. He probably got caught up in traffic. He was going to spend some time at the Senatorial Park. If you haven't picked up on his habit of letting time slip away with him when he's surrounded by the Living Force, you now know. His Master had to drag him away on numerous occasions from places like that. I'll try to get him on his comlink." And saying such, he reached into his robe and pulled out his comlink. A few seconds later and after several attempts, Lindoro finally answered.  
  
"D'Lockens here." The voice was hoarse and sounded strained. Alarm shot through the Mon Calamari as he glanced at the Knight's Padawan.  
  
Menaria's attention was drawn as well when she heard his voice. She concentrated on their bond and felt nothing. 'He's shielding me...'  
  
"Lindoro, are you all right?" Delak asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes...I'll be there momentarily." The connection was severed signaling the end of the conversation. Delak's silver eyes widen. "Now that was strange..."  
  
"I can't feel anything through our bond." Menaria whispered. Kork laid a furred hand upon her arm reassuringly. She glanced at him nodding her thanks. Seriu and Nania exchanged worried looks.  
  
"I'm sure he's ok." Delak said as he patted the girl's shoulder.  
  
Menaria's appetite vanished as her concern for Lindoro mounted.  
  
In the lift, Lindoro checked his chrono and realized that he had been in the lift for well over an hour. He hated ending the talk with Delak, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happen. 'Not yet...and maybe not ever.' Sighing heavily he got up from the floor and told the lift to resume his destination and changed it to the cafeteria.  
  
The tall Knight walked in the cafeteria hesitantly his shoulders slightly slumped. Not really wanting to talk to anyone or even be around people. 'I must do this for her...' Pulling himself up to his full height, he joined the serving line and only got a glass of ale. He then joined the others at the table, taking his seat in between Delak and Menaria.  
  
Delak knew something had happen the moment he looked upon Lindoro. Concentrating momentarily with the Force, he noticed the man's aura was obscure and off once more. 'What happen? I need to talk with him alone.' "Lindoro?" He trailed off as he watched his friend take the seat next to him.  
  
"I said I'm fine. Please finish your lunch." He said a bit more curtly than he meant too and flinched slightly at the harshness of his own voice.  
  
"You aren't going to eat, Master?" Menaria hesitated to ask, but did any ways.  
  
Lindoro's blue eyes flared momentarily as he looked toward her, but as soon as he made contact with her green caring eyes, the glare soften. He sighed wearily. "No Menaria, I'm not hungry. Please finish up." He eyed the initiates and nodded to them for they had gotten up and bowed respectively at his appearance. None of the initiates actually spoke for sensing the Knight's distress and they retook their seats and finished up their meals. Once done they excused themselves quietly while bowing their farewells to the Master and Knight. Waving goodbye to Menaria they headed off to their afternoon classes.  
  
Menaria pushed her remaining food around on her plate with her fork. Making shapes out of the soft vegetables.  
  
A far away expression was on Lindoro's face as he looked down into his near empty glass. Delak watched worriedly as he glanced at the Knight and then the Padawan. 'Don't they look the matching pair.' He thought sardonically. Before Delak could question Lindoro, his comlink beeped.  
  
Reaching into his robe he pulled it out. "Delak here." A young boy's voice came over it. "This is Padawan Lionel, the Council would like to see you Master Delak."  
  
Delak looked over at his friend tilting his head slightly. Lindoro had looked up at the boy's voice an expression flickered through the Knight's deep blue eyes that Delak could not discern. 'Something happen with the Council? Or with this boy?' Delak's curiosity was rising. "I guess our sparring is off for today?" Delak whispered to his friend.  
  
"I forgot...we'll do it tomorrow then." Lindoro's reply was absently voiced. Delak nodded still looking worried.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment then Padawan Lionel." Delak replied as he grabbed his glass and finished the rest of his drink.  
  
"Yes sir, I will let them know that you are on your way." The Senior Padawan ended the connection.   
  
Delak replaced the comlink inside his robe's inner pocket. He placed a webbed hand upon Lindoro's shoulder as he got up from the table. "Are you going to be all right?" He asked looking down into the Knight's dull eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. You better get going and see what they want." Lindoro mumbled as he avoided his friend's silver eyes.  
  
Delak didn't miss the sarcastic stressing of the word they. 'Hmmm something did happen with the Council... but what?' "Lindoro, talk with me later, OK?" The tall Knight just nodded as he swallowed the last of his ale.  
  
"Come Padawan, let's go meditate before we begin our katas." Lindoro said absently.  
  
Delak sighed as he took his plate and glass and dropped it off on the tray table. He glanced back once more at his friend as he left the cafeteria. The Knight's walk was slow and his shoulders were slightly hunched over. 'What happened?' He thought as he headed toward a lift to take him to the Council's Room.  
  
Lindoro walked into the meditation chambers and froze in place. The one that he and Menaria usually occupy was a small room that could hold up to four individuals. Several mats were on the floor so people could kneel or sit on them. Soothing music was being played, as the scent of flowers and water were mixed in the air. The walls had several pictures depicting a variety of planetary climates; from snowy mountains to a flowing waterfall.  
  
Menaria walked in after him and went to the center of the room and knelt. She looked over her shoulder at her Master, eyebrows furrowed with worry.  
  
Lindoro shook the uneasiness from him as he programmed the room to reflect being in use. He then approached Menaria and knelt to the left besides her on the mat next to her own.  
  
"Master..." Menaria started but stopped at the rising of the tall Knight's hand.  
  
"Not now...perhaps later. Let us focus on the here and now." Lindoro's voice was strained as his throat tightened and his mouth became dry. He replaced his hand back onto his thigh and closed his eyes.  
  
Menaria dropped the conversation and watched him for a few more seconds. It was obvious the man was being bombarded by emotions. His black thick eyebrows were scrunched together and the crease lines between his two eyes deepened as the man bowed his head slightly. She couldn't see any more of his face as his hair slipped around his cheeks.  
  
Sighing quietly, Menaria closed her own eyes and drew upon the Force. She achieved her center of calm within minutes.  
  
Lindoro tried to calm his turmoil of thoughts as they raced through his mind, but they would not be silenced that easily. He was plagued by the ideas of the Council not having faith in him and their thoughts of him being dangerous. All this weighed heavily upon him. Slumping his shoulders and bowing his head further until his chin rested upon his chest, he continued to try and find his center. As the hour slowly passed, Lindoro never fully achieved his calm.  
  
Right before the hour was up, his comlink signaled a call. Opening his eyes he took it out from inside his robe. "D'Lockens here."  
  
Palpatine's voice came through it. "Knight D'Lockens, this is Senator Palpatine."   
  
"Good afternoon Senator." Lindoro replied as he glanced over at Menaria. She was watching him, still in her kneeling position.  
  
"I will be able to do our lunch tomorrow around 1300. Will that be alright?" The man's voice seemed to be full of energy.  
  
"Yes, Senator, that should be alright." Lindoro raised his eyebrows slightly in questioning manner as he eyed his Padawan. She smiled and nodded while whispering. "I don't mind Master, we can still do katas?" At Lindoro's nod, her smile widened.  
  
"Then I will see you tomorrow then, Knight D'Lockens. Please come to my office, we'll have it there. I'm on the 100th floor in room 178."  
  
"I will be there then, good day Senator." The Senator ended the connection and Lindoro put the comlink back as he got up from the mat. "Are you sure, Menaria?" She nodded as she got up as well.  
  
"Let us go do our katas." He then programmed the room as open once more as he headed out through the door followed by Menaria.  
  
The two headed toward the gym. 


	13. Revelations

Jedi Keladry - Made you late for work the other day? Opps… Sorry! Hopefully it was worth it then! ;) Wanna know   
  
a secret? I've done that before too! ;) Though I juz told my Major that I got caught up in traffic at the base's front   
  
gate hehehehe and that happens lots of time since 9/11 incident. Yep yep got caught up in fan fiction.   
  
Glad you are enjoying my fic! I am happy to share it with folks! Oh as for Lin… yeah unfortunately he is going to   
  
learn the hard way about the salvation part. Thanks for reading and commenting! Enjoying our PMs!!!  
  
######  
  
Menaria flinched for the fourth time within an hour as her Master hissed once more from the slight burn resulting   
  
from her saber.  
  
Lindoro sighed heavily as he stepped back and deactivated his saber. "Enough, Menaria. I'm not helping with your   
  
katas today obviously. Do the next sets without me." He then turned around and headed to the bench that held their   
  
overtunics and boots.  
  
Menaria felt nothing through their bond since he shielded himself earlier. She turned her saber off and hastened to   
  
the bench. "Master, would you like to talk about it?" She asked quietly as she took a seat next to him as he began to   
  
put his boots back on.  
  
He paused for a split second before putting on his other boot. "I just over reacted on a matter that happened earlier."   
  
After saying that, he snorted and leaned back against the wall while closing his eyes. "It was a foolish thing really. A   
  
man reacting due to his credibility that was being held in question. And being watched like a child." He stated as he   
  
sighed once more. The weight of the last few years seems to pull him down.  
  
"I…don't understand Master. What happend? Being watched? By whom…the Council?" Menaria was puzzled but   
  
she figured it probably dealt with the things that dealt with his last mission.  
  
"Yes, Menaria. They have had a Knight following me every time I sat foot outside the Temple. As if I was some   
  
criminal." He opened his eyes to observe his Padawan's reaction from what he just revealed. What he didn't expect   
  
was the awareness she exhibited.  
  
"You knew?" His black eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
  
"Not directly, Master. Only a rumor had mention that said you were supposedly being…um… well tested." She said   
  
the latter part quietly not wanting anyone to overhear. She blushed slightly and looked down at her hands.  
  
A spark of fury raced through him as he heard her speak. "Are you embarrassed to have me as your Master? If so we   
  
can end this if you want." Though he hated to say it, but he knew he had to offer the suggestion. He also knew that   
  
their relationship wouldn't work out if either one of them had any hesitations.  
  
Menaria's head shot up so quickly that her braid flopped over her shoulder. Her eyes widen in shock and horror at   
  
his questioning. "No! I mean…no Master, please. I am not embarrassed. I am just shocked that you had no idea of   
  
the rumor." She reached out and gently took one of his larger hands into her own smaller ones. "Please, I am   
  
honored to be your Padawan and I could care less what others say. I believe in seeing things before judging them."   
  
Her green eyes bore into his pain filled blue ones.  
  
A weak smile slipped on to his face as he squeezed her hands.   
  
"Remember Master, we will get through this together." She smiled back at him.   
  
"Yes, and I thank you young one. Though there will be times that you won't be able to. But the other times you do, I   
  
thank you immensely." His eyes lit up once again with warmth.  
  
Menaria nodded. "That's what we Padawans are supposed to do." She chuckled as she stood back up. "Now come on   
  
Master, let's see you strut your stuff like yesterday." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.   
  
Even though he had only known her for a few days, Lindoro recognized that look. "Now hang on. I do not 'strut'!"   
  
He stood back up, crossing his arms over his chest and eyed her warily.  
  
"Then I challenge you to not strut while we spar then Master." She raised her chin slightly in a haughty manner.  
  
Lindoro smirked as he sat back down to remove his boots once more. "Then my very young apprentice, prepare   
  
yourself for the most challenging spar that you have ever had!"  
  
The Master immediately flew into action as soon as his boots were removed. Menaria never saw the saber leave his   
  
belt as it some how mysteriously appeared fully activated in his hands.  
  
'Master Lenart's tests were never this heated!' She thought as she barely recovered from the shock in time to parry   
  
the blows that rained down on her.  
  
Menaria did remember the next three hours as the most vigorous training ever in her memory.  
  
Menaria came out of the shower and pulled down her tunic a little bit while observing her Master at the doorway   
  
leading out of the gym. She reached for their bond and felt it still closed off. Using the Force, she looked on her   
  
Master. His aura was slightly obscure. Crinkling her eyebrows in puzzlement, she headed toward him.  
  
'He must be upset still about earlier. I wish I could ask more…but I don't want to bring it up.' She sighed quietly as   
  
she walked up to him.  
  
"Ready to go and eat? That workout was a hearty one! Don't know about you, but I'm starved." He chuckled as he   
  
put an arm around her shoulders and led the way to the cafeteria. 'I'll meditate later…I have to keep these feelings in   
  
check for now.'  
  
Menaria smiled and nodded as she looked up at him. "Of course Master. And you are right. That was a great   
  
workout!"  
  
Lindoro chuckled as the two entered the cafeteria. "Well I am glad I provided you the challenge you wanted."  
  
Each took a tray, a plate, a glass, and some utensils to eat with then joined the serving line with a few other Jedi. At   
  
the approach of the Padawan and her Master, several of the Jedi stopped talking for a few seconds to eye the two.  
  
Lindoro felt waves of disgust filtering through the Force for a brief moment then it faded as quickly as it had been   
  
sensed. The smile that had been playing on Lindoro's lips vanished as he looked away.  
  
Menaria was oblivious to the sensation due to the arrival of her friends.  
  
"Menaria!" Nania called out happily as she waved at the Padawan.  
  
Menaria smiled widely and waved back.  
  
Seriu and Kork waved as well while getting the eatery items and stepping up behind her. The Master and Padawan   
  
were the last ones so far to have joined the line.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow! I think it's going to be fun working on those banners. I'm glad we don't have classes   
  
tomorrow and how I love the fact we get one day off a week from them." Her eyes shinned with excitement.  
  
"You're always ecstatic about the day off!" Kork chuckled. Then he and the other two initiates bowed a greeting to   
  
Lindoro and also to Master Delak as the Mon Calamari joined them in the line. Menaria bowed a greeting to the   
  
approaching Master as well.  
  
"Aww come on, Kork! You're worse than she is and you know it!" Seriu laughed as he gently punched his blue   
  
furred companion on the shoulder. The other two along with Menaria joined the laughing.  
  
Delak had nodded in return to the four bows. He smiled at the children's enthusiasm while he glanced over at his   
  
friend.  
  
Lindoro nodded automatically at the three initiates and then looked away after nodding a greeting to Delak.  
  
The aquatic Master could tell his friend was still troubled. 'I'll ask him to talk after evening meal. Something happen   
  
for sure with the Council and it appears whatever it was it wasn't good. Master Windu was distracted at the meeting   
  
for some reason. I wonder if it was related to Lin's incident?' He walked passed the talking four and came up to   
  
Lindoro who had turned slightly away from the happy children.  
  
"Lin…" Delak laid his webbed hand upon the tall Knight's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine Delak." His voice didn't echo the words, as they were slightly hoarse and full of emotion.  
  
Delak looked at the man's face. Though it reflected a serene outlook, the eyes betrayed the façade.  
  
"And a Wookie fathered me." Delak commented under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We will   
  
talk after evening meal. Do you hear me Knight D'Lockens." He stressed the man's title. He had never pulled his   
  
rank on Lindoro before, but the man was proving to be too stubborn for his own good. 'I have tried to corner him for   
  
these two months he's been back, but I either got called away or something else came up. Not any longer.'  
  
Lindoro's head snapped up further as his pain filled eyes turned cold as ice. "Of course Master Delak." His voice   
  
dripped with sarcasm, which drew the attention of the Padawan and the initiates.  
  
Menaria and the others had been discussing what colors to use for the banners when Lindoro's voice reached them.   
  
All four exchanged startled looks and concentrated on the Master and Knight.  
  
Lindoro turned around and followed the line to get his meal. 'Damn him!' Lindoro's eyes threaten to mist up, but he   
  
swallowed the anger and pain, shoving it further into the darken hole of his being. 'He's only concern. Be glad he   
  
cares because no one else obviously does…' His thoughts once more slipped back to the Council's earlier   
  
'sentiments'. 'Why couldn't they just leave me alone? As if I am going to do anything…' His breath caught as he   
  
thought of what he had done for the Order and all he had sacrificed for them. 'And this is what I get in return?   
  
Ridicule? Detest?' He paused in mid thought as he glanced at a few passing Masters who immediately looked away   
  
and greeted those behind him. He sighed quietly as he got a small slab of nerf steak. 'But I do deserve their   
  
reactions, don't I? I deserve everything they dish out to me. For I have done wrong…a great amount of wrongs. I   
  
don't even deserve Menaria.' At his Padawan's name, he glanced her way and caught her observing him. Concern   
  
was evident upon her face.   
  
Opening his bond after realizing he still had it closed off; Lindoro sent an assuring feeling her way and smiled a   
  
weak smile. 'For her…'  
  
Relief flooded Menaria as the feeling coursed through the bond that she shared with her Master. She smiled widely   
  
in return as her eyes shined once more. She sent an answering warm feeling tinged with relief back his way.  
  
Seriu watched the exchange, deep in thought. 'The two are working out great it looks like. Maybe our suspicions   
  
were not merit. Which would be great itself, a definite relief.' Seriu smiled as he looked at Nania and Kork. When   
  
the two looked his way, he nodded slightly at Menaria then at Lindoro.   
  
The other two caught on to what Seriu was motioning about and glanced at the Padawan then the Knight. They saw   
  
the open affection that the two were sharing. A smile formed on both Nania's and Kork's faces.  
  
The meal's conversation was all about the banners. Both Master and Knight listen to their talks of colors and sayings   
  
that would be used.   
  
Delak finished his meal first followed by Lindoro, since the two barely spoke at all due to the banner ramblings.  
  
"Shall we then, Lindoro?" Delak asked as he eyed his friend carefully.   
  
Lindoro sighed and glanced over at Menaria who had stopped talking to see what the Master was inquiring.   
  
"Padawan, you go ahead and spend some time with your friends. But don't forget our evening meditation. Meet me   
  
back at our quarters in a couple hours. All right?"  
  
Menaria smiled and nodded. "Yes Master, see you then." She got up as well as the initiates to bow their good-byes.  
  
Delak and Lindoro took their items to the tray table. "We'll use one of the close meditation rooms." The aquatic   
  
Master said as he led the way out of the cafeteria and went to the third door down the hall. Once Lindoro entered   
  
and the door closed, Delak then programmed the room reflecting it being in use. Turning around he eyed Lindoro   
  
worriedly.  
  
Lindoro was dreading this moment. He had known sooner or later that Delak was going to ask him, he had presumed   
  
sooner but things kept coming up. He felt his hands begin to tremble slightly so he clasped them in front of him.  
  
He looked around the room prior to making eye contact with his friend. There were several paintings similar to the   
  
ones that were in the room that he and Menaria meditated in each day.   
  
"Lin…tell me what has happened. But first, have you heard the rumors about you? You need to bring a stop to   
  
them." Delak said concern reflected in his voice and on face.  
  
"Why? How can I?" Lindoro asked as he put his hands inside the sleeves of his robe to keep them from shaking.   
  
"Because you have to. They are wrong and need to be straightened out. Just…" The Mon Calamari stopped as pain   
  
crossed the tall man's face. "What is it?" Delak narrowed his silver eyes.  
  
"You think that they are not true?" Lindoro asked as he eyed his companion carefully. He knew this would do more   
  
than just challenge their long-standing friendship.  
  
Delak opened his mouth slightly, closed it, and then reopened it once more. His eyes widen with disbelief. "What?   
  
Are you saying that they are?"  
  
Lindoro closed his eyes and turned away to look at one of the pictures on the wall. His eyes locked on the one that   
  
had a flowing waterfall. It looked similar to the one on Naboo that he and his Master stood by for a holopic.  
  
Sighing heavily, his shoulders slumping as he bowed his head in shame. "Most of them are true, Delak. I've yet to   
  
hear one that does not have some truth in it." His voice drifted through the silence of the room.  
  
Delak was glad that Lindoro was not facing him. Shock, revulsion, surprise, pain, fear, shame, and compassion stole   
  
over the aquatic Master. He strengthened his shields in order for his friend to not pick up on his feelings.  
  
"They can't all be true. You would never do over half the things that have been stated. No, I can't believe it. I know   
  
you have been rebellious at times and have been depicted as Master Jinn's shadow when it comes to the Council's   
  
wishes. But killing innocents? Come on Lin! There is no way I can believe it! The Council would never sanction   
  
that! Let alone allow a Jedi to do those things. It isn't possible and it is against the Code."  
  
Lindoro listened to his friend's words. A Chuckle escaped him causing the Mon Calamari to stop talking.  
  
"What Lin? What has happen to you?"  
  
Lindoro turned around; a sad smile was on his face. His blue eyes filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
"The majority of it is true. And the Council didn't care. They followed what the Senate wanted. The Senate wanted a   
  
Jedi to do their dirty work and guess who got picked?"  
  
"But…the Council would not allow innocents to suffer! The Code explicitly forbids murder!" Delak stammered still   
  
in shock.  
  
"Damn the Code! And damn the Council! Sithing hells, Delak!" Lindoro shouted as his patience left him. His anger   
  
from before threatened to engulf him in its fiery embrace once more. His breaths quickened as a thin of sheen of   
  
moisture glistened on his forehead.  
  
"Lin…" Delak started but stopped when his friend raised his hand. 'I can't believe this! He's never been this upset   
  
before…or even cursed the Code.' The shock could not be held back from Delak's face.  
  
"They are the reason why I am this way. They are the reason for what has happened! They don't even have the gall   
  
to stand up against the Senate. All they do now is serve, serve, serve. They are not 'seeing' what is going on! They   
  
sent me to hell! These last 6 years have been just that and more!" His voice was getting hoarser under the pressure   
  
of his rising emotions.  
  
Delak saw the flickering expressions on his face as well as the feelings of pain, fear, and anger laced through the   
  
Force before the Knight slammed his shields. Delak then could sense no more from his friend.  
  
"Lin…" He tried once more but was stopped by the rising hand.  
  
"I can't talk about it…" Lindoro shook his head. "Most of it is confidential to the Republic. What the Council did   
  
today…It was a slap in my face, Delak. They had the nerve to have me followed! Me! And a Knight at that! I could,   
  
perhaps, understand if I was a mere Padawan, but I have been a Knight for well over 10 years now." He shook his   
  
head once more and glanced back over at the waterfall picture. Not wanting to see the pain and disappointment that   
  
was on his friend's face. "They don't trust me…"  
  
"They have been tailing you? When?" Delak couldn't believe what he was hearing. Too much information to take in   
  
all at once. The fact that the rumors were not just rumors any more was unnerving. Now to hear that the Council   
  
suspects his friend to have fallen… 'Well that is one of the rumors as well…is that what they think?' "Lin…you have   
  
not fallen to the Dark Side. Because if you had you would not be feeling remorse or sadness over what you have had   
  
to do. The Council knows this."  
  
Lindoro's shoulders shook slightly with the rage that he was feeling. "They had me followed every time I left the   
  
Temple. They think I've fallen! I have asked myself and them why they allowed me a Padawan then. But their   
  
answer was that she will be good for me. I…I…do not think it was right." His voice lowered and deepened with   
  
twisting of his emotions. They had switched from the building rage to a smothering sadness. "I acted rashly and did   
  
not realize what type of consequences could result from me taking her. I may have now forever damned any chances   
  
of her becoming a Knight. She…she deserves better." His voice caught in his throat as tears began to blur his   
  
vision, causing the waterfall picture to look almost life like.  
  
Delak came up behind the tall Knight and laid a webbed hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Think back to what you told me in the stands when we watched her spar with the kata instructor. You said the   
  
Force was guiding you. You told me you always listen to it. Are you going to stop listening? She is right for you!   
  
I've seen how your eyes light up when she's around. How your whole demeanor changes. I've seen how you kid   
  
with her. The little things like when you elbow her at meal times. You were not wrong in choosing her. Believe me,   
  
my friend. You are right for her as she is right for you. Don't let the past mistakes cause this opportunity of a life   
  
time slip through your fingers. Live the moment, Lin! Embrace what you have now."  
  
Lindoro looked back at his friend and saw not detest not anger, not disappointment, and not even pity. He saw   
  
compassion; compassion of a friend for another.  
  
He smiled weakly as he fought the tears that tried to spill from his eyes. "Thank you, Delak. To hear those words…I   
  
just wish I could get it through my mind." Shaking his head, he embraced the aquatic Master. "You are like a   
  
brother to me, always remember that."  
  
Delak smiled and return the hug. "Your stubbornness is the problem, Lin. But you will in time." Delak nearly   
  
choked on his own voice at the man's declaration of brotherhood. "You are like a brother to me as well." He then   
  
drew apart from the tall man. "When is your Master due back?"  
  
"He'll be here in a few days. I got a message from him. He said that the negotiations would be over sooner than   
  
originally thought. Actually I personally believe that he's rushing it so he can come and see his first grand   
  
Padawan." A slight twinkle lit up his dark blue eyes.  
  
"He also wants to see you. It has been 6 years now, Lin." Delak paused as he eyed his friend seriously. "You will   
  
talk with him won't you? I mean about what has happen?"  
  
Lindoro's smile faltered and he glanced at the waterfall once more. "I…I…don't know. I know I need to talk to   
  
someone, but there is so much I can't talk about because of the confidentiality of the situation. But I will talk of   
  
what I can. I do need to get this resolved. I have to find closure."  
  
Delak nodded when Lindoro looked back at him. "I am sure he'll be able to help you. You two have always been   
  
close." Delak smiled warmly. "Then again there is always the Soul Healers."  
  
Though Delak meant it as a joke, Lindoro did not respond in turn. The man paled causing his black goatee and   
  
mustache to stand out on the paled complexion. "No…absolutely not! I will not allow them to go and excavate my   
  
mind." The vehemence behind his voice startled Delak.  
  
"I was just joking, Lin." He raised his webbed hands slightly in defense.  
  
Sighing, Lindoro shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have known you were kidding. Well I better get back to   
  
Menaria. We're to meditate before calling it a night." He stopped as he remembered Delak being called at mid day   
  
meal to see the Council. "What did the Council want earlier?"  
  
Delak sighed as he punched the buttons to show the room was open once more. "The delegates have been pushing to   
  
get the negotiations bumped, so I have to leave first thing in the morning. I guess our spar will have to wait until I   
  
get back, eh?"  
  
Lindoro quietly sighed with relief. He had feared it was because of his earlier outburst with the Council and had   
  
thought that maybe they thought he needed yet another babysitter.  
  
"Then we'll make time upon your return. That is if I'm not gone by then." Lindoro smiled.  
  
"Oh? Think they'll assign you a mission soon?" Delak asked.  
  
"Well I met this Senator from Naboo and he is requesting Jedi assistance on an upcoming convention. He has asked   
  
for me." Lindoro stated as he leaned back slightly on the doorway.  
  
"Really? I thought you weren't like your Master in that aspect? You got a Senator friend now?" Delak chuckled as   
  
his eyes had widened in surprise.  
  
"Well I'm having lunch with him tomorrow. Guess I'll find out whether or not I'll truly get along with him. With the   
  
few run-ins I've had with him, he seems sincere enough. More than most politicians I've met."  
  
"Well do be careful. Some Senators like to have Jedi as friends only to use them." Delak warned.  
  
Lindoro nodded as he pulled back up to his full height. "Believe me Delak, I know about being used…all to well."   
  
He said sarcastically.  
  
Delak let the subject drop as he smiled. "Well, take it easy until I return or if you are gone then we will when you   
  
get back. Guess I'll go and pack. Do tell your Master hello for me." He embraced the tall Knight one more time   
  
before heading down the hallway.  
  
Lindoro watched his friend leave. As the Mon Calamari vanished around the corner, a hollowness filled him. 'I   
  
should listen to what he said. But these feelings won't leave me. The anger is building as well as the darkness.' A   
  
chill filled him as the revelation of what he had just thought hit him fully in the face. 'I will not fall! I cannot! I   
  
must hold on for her sake. Master Yoda was right. I must work this out for her.' He sighed and leaned heavily   
  
against the doorway.  
  
'I can't talk with anyone because of the classification of the missions. The Council members have clearance…but I   
  
can't talk to them…because of what they are. The only few others that I could talk to are Senators and there aren't   
  
any that I…' He paused as he stood back up quickly. Palpatine's name came to his mind. 'He has clearance…but I   
  
don't know him well enough. Maybe after lunch tomorrow I can get a feel on whether or not I can talk to him   
  
openly. It would be nice to get this off my chest. Master always told me that talking about things can be such a great   
  
help. I just hope the man doesn't get appalled by all that I have done. Well maybe I won't tell him   
  
everything…some things are just not to be told.' He shuddered at some of the past moments that flashed through his   
  
mind.  
  
He walked away, heading for the quarters that he shared with his Padawan. 


	14. One Dreams While One Hopes

Thanks for reading and reviewing!! ##########  
  
Lindoro spent the next hour and a half meditating while waiting for Menaria's return. While sitting in his room on the floor, his mind tumbled through the day's events including the conversation with Delak.  
  
'He thinks we are meant for each other as well. I did feel it through the Force. It did guide me to her. It has never failed me before. Why am I doubting it? Am I doubting the Force...or myself? I know I should not doubt what I felt or what I am still feeling.' He sighed as he pulled his legs up to his chest and encircled his arms around them. Laying his head upon his knees he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift.  
  
Menaria found him in this position when she finally made it back to their quarters.  
  
"Master?" She called out into the darken room. Lindoro had not turned on the light and it was barely lit by the lights from outside the window.  
  
"I am here Menaria. Just meditating." Lindoro said absently as he glanced up to find her looking down at him.  
  
She knelt beside him and eyed his face. The shadows from the room gave his face a ghastly look. He had the shades drawn to allow what light from outside to shine inside.  
  
"Are you all right? We can meditate here if you like. That is since you are already comfy and such." Menaria said with a little humor.  
  
"That would be nice. If you don't mind.." Lindoro's voice was still sullen.  
  
Menaria smiled once more as she risked the next words. "Only if you don't mope. You do know that it makes you look twice your age, Master. You almost have as many wrinkles as Master Yoda."  
  
Lindoro's eyes focused, immediately causing the dullness to brighten. "Menaria!" He gasped out, but her mischievous expression was just too much and he cracked a smile.  
  
"Now that's better!" She grinned widely at her success.  
  
Lindoro put an arm around her and drew her closer to his side. "You are too good for me."  
  
"Nah, not really Master. We are meant to be together. I sense that now. You were right about what you said the other day. The Force brought us together. You to teach me..." Her eyes twinkled with mischief once more. "...and I'm to keep you from being a grumpy Master." She snickered as he playfully pushed her away some.  
  
"Me grumpy! Now see here!" He chuckled with her as he took in a deep breath and slowly released it. 'Yes, she is good for me. She reminds me of who I should be...myself.'  
  
"Well then let's meditate. Tomorrow I take it you will be busy with your friends in making these banners?"  
  
"Yes, Master. If that will be ok. We have some ideas and it will probably take most of the morning if not all of it. Will that be all right with you?" She asked as she sat back down in a comfortable position to meditate in. "I know you have lunch set up with the Senator. I'll await your return to do the katas."  
  
"Yes, I don't mind you doing the banners with your friends. I'll just spend some time either in the Room of the Thousand Fountains or in the Temple Archives. I'm not sure how long Senator Palpatine has planned for lunch, but I will return when I can."  
  
Menaria smiled and then took on a thoughtful look. "How is he? He sounds quite interesting."  
  
"He seems to be so far. I can't really say until I get to know him better. I will give him a chance. I usually don't associate with politicians...that is unless I'm forced to." He smirked slightly causing Menaria to chuckle.  
  
"I don't think there are too many Jedi who does like to associate with them." Menaria commented.  
  
"Well Padawan, your Grand Master, my Master, does and on a regular basis at that. He has numerous senatorial friends."  
  
"I can't wait to meet him! I... I hope he won't be disappointed in me?" Menaria asked.  
  
"No, he's already impressed that you were able to rein me in to begin with." Lindoro chuckled at that.  
  
Menaria sighed with relief. "Great! We three can spend time together once he returns...well that is once your two spend time together first. You haven't been able to be with him or visit him in such a long time." She said as she remembered the fact at the last moment.  
  
Lindoro's expression softened at her consideration. "Thank you Menaria. We will appreciate that, wholeheartedly."  
  
The two then meditated for a while. Once done the two decided to call it a night.  
  
"Goodnight Master!" Menaria called out after she finished up in the refresher then headed for her room.  
  
"Goodnight Menaria, sleep well." He said to her as he took his turn in the refresher. Once done, he went back into his room and stripped down. Climbing into his bed, he pushed the troubled thoughts that threaten to invade his calm and happy moment. 'Not now...and hopefully not ever again.'  
  
Sleep was slow in coming for the weary Knight, but finally he was able to relax enough to fall into the embrace of the welcoming darkness. 'At least here nothing can bother me...'  
  
Menaria easily fell into a blissful sleep. Dreams came and went for the young Padawan. Only a few seem to stand out more than the others. One was dealing with the celebrations for next week and the other dealt with a man she had never met before but looked vaguely familiar.  
  
It was turning out to be more than just a dream, the latter one. She and her Master was on a planet with another man she did not know. "You are the turning point for him...you know that don't you?" A voice said from somewhere, a voice that sounded familiar but not quite familiar.  
  
Then she was overlooking a river while standing on a bridge.  
  
The next instant, she felt a slight sting on her neck and reached up to find a dart of some sort. Pulling it out, she turned to see where it had come from.  
  
A man that she had never met, but looked vaguely familiar stood standing there with a small blowgun. A smirk was on his clean-shaven face. The man stood just a little taller than her. His golden blond hair rose and fell off his shoulders in the cool breeze of the night. His one green eye shimmered brightly and held an unreadable expression. The other had a patch over it. It appeared that the scar that ran down from the right eye to his jaw line was the reason for the patch.  
  
"Well, well, a Padawan..." and that was all she heard as the darkness took her and she fell into the man's arms.  
  
A scream woke Lindoro from his deep dreamless slumber. Fumbling out of bed his feet got tangled in the sheets, he landed hard on the floor. "Umpf!" He got up totally forgetting that he was only clothed in his undershorts.  
  
Running to his Padawan's room he turned the lighting on it's lowest setting. He hastened to her bedside and saw her in the middle of the bed thrashing about. 'A nightmare...' He sat on the edge of the bed and took her shoulders in his hands.  
  
"Menaria, easy, shhhh it's only a dream." He said quietly as he gently shook her.  
  
"Noooo! Noooo!" She called out as she tossed her head left and right. Sweet mingled with her hair causing multiple strands to stick to her forehead and over her eyes.  
  
Lindoro lifted her up from the bed and pulled her into an embrace. Pushing her dampen bangs aside.  
  
Menaria!He said sternly as he tried to reach her through their bond. He felt fear and confusion coming from her end.  
  
Menaria slowly open her eyes gasping wildly. "M..M..Master?" Her green eyes were blurry as she tried to look upon the Knight's worried face.  
  
"Are you all right? That must have been some dream, Padawan." He smiled down at her. Though he was still concerned, he tried to be calm about it.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine Master. Thanks. It was just a dream...though it felt so real. I don't like those types. Especially the bad ones." She mumbled the latter part and only after that did she realize that Lindoro was still holding her against him. He had no clothes on except his underwear. His warmth seeped through her night shirt and she could feel his muscles as well. Gulping, her face turned to a deep crimson in color as she stared at his broad smooth chest. The dimness of the light provided more than enough view of his hairless deeply tanned skin.  
  
Lindoro chuckled at her grumbling. His eyebrows knitted with confusion as he watched her turn red. And then it also dawned on him. "Umm sorry. I was just reacting and didn't think to grab anything to put on. I didn't know what had happen." He stuttered as he laid her back down on the bed and tried to cover her up with the sheets, but he got one of her legs caught up in them. "Umm I'm going to let you handle that. Goodnight." He hurried out of the room and nearly ran back to his own.  
  
Closing the door behind him a chuckle escaped from his mouth as he climbed back into his own bed. 'Guess I should start sleeping with pants for now on.' He chuckled some more and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Menaria watched her fleeing Master. After hearing his door close, she finally took a well-needed breath. 'Good grief! I'm a sad sight! Jeez...' She giggled at her Master's own reaction. 'Well at least I'm not the only one still having to get used to our arrangement.' She giggled some more as she straighten out her sheets and curled underneath them. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep; the nightmare was forgotten.  
  
Morning came and went as Menaria planned and worked the banners with her friends.  
  
Lindoro spent most of the morning in the Room of the Thousand Fountains under the largest tree there in the immense room.  
  
His thoughts were unsettled as he once more found himself replaying the meeting with the Council and with his friend. 'I do hope things go well with Delak. I am sure it will. His assignment didn't seem all that difficult.' He sighed as he relaxed on his knees. Within an hour he had drifted into a deep trance.  
  
Several hours later, voices drew him out of his reverie. He glanced through some of the bushes that encircled the large tree. Lindoro was hidden in their great growth of foliage. A Padawan and two initiates were walking down the pathway along side of the bushes discussing something heatedly. He listened in as they walked by.  
  
"I still say he's fallen to the Dark Side. The Council just keeps him here so they can keep an eye on him. He's too dangerous to turn over to the Senate." The Zabrak Padawan stated as he fingered his braid thoughtfully and looked at his friends.  
  
The human female initiate who looked around nine or ten off to his left shook her head. "He can't have fallen, think about it. The Council has allowed him to take a apprentice."  
  
The other initiate, a human male around ten nodded in agreement. "Yeah Zalan, they wouldn't have allowed that to have happen."  
  
The Zabrak looked haughtily at his friends. "Well you don't know what happen yesterday do you?" As his friends shook their heads, he smirked. "He supposedly attacked a Padawan right in front of the Council Room's doorway!" He said briskly but not to loudly.  
  
Lindoro flinched at those words. Whatever else was said could not be heard as the trio had passed further down the pathway.  
  
'Great! Another rumor to be exaggerated and to be spread throughout the temple.' Sighing, Lindoro got up from his kneeling position and headed out of the room. His obvious relaxed mood shot by the Padawan's words.  
  
Checking his chrono, he realized he had just enough time to go and check out a speeder to head over to the Senatorial building. Heading down to the platform, he thought about the upcoming lunch with Senator Palpatine. 'I will see how it goes. If things seem to feel right...maybe I can talk to him.'  
  
Knight Stani received the datapad back from Lindoro and waved to the taller Jedi. Lindoro waved back as he walked to his assign speeder. Hopping in, he took off and joined the line of traffic heading to the Senatorial building.  
  
Concentrating on the Force, Lindoro did not pick up on any 'follower' this time. 'Maybe Master Yoda was able to convince the other Council members...' Lindoro hoped as he followed the flow of traffic.  
  
A new sensation filled him... Freedom. As he traveled with the others to his destination, he drank in the new feeling. 'If they have taken off my trailer... then maybe they do trust me!'  
  
He whistled a merry tune as he found an open place and parked. As he entered the building, the familiar tug from the Force drew his attention from behind him. Turning around he spotted Knight Ris walking up the grand steps. His happy mood evaporated as disappointment and anger replaced the feeling. 'Damn them' He cursed under his breath and headed toward the first open turbolift that would take him to the 100th floor. 'I should have known...stupid of me to even think that they would have trusted me!'  
  
He came off the turbolift in a huff and nearly ran over several senate aids. He mumbled an apology and proceeded to the office of Senator Palpatine.  
  
Once there, he took in the beauty of the room. The set up was similar to the Alderaanian Senator's office; statues and pictures on the walls. The only difference was that the room had several different plants arranged in the center of the waiting area.  
  
"Can I help you?" An elderly woman said from a desk aligned against the far- left wall. Her silvery hair was done in a bun. She stood up to meet the Jedi, who in return bowed the traditional greeting. The woman was dressed in a pale silvery shimmering green gown with full flowing sleeves.  
  
"I am Jedi Knight Lindoro D'Lockens. I have a one o'clock meeting with Senator Palpatine." Lindoro stated smiling warmly in response of her cheerfulness that she exhibited.  
  
"Ah yes, he is expecting you. I am Sherina Louis. He is finalizing some paperwork and it will be only a few more minutes. Please, take a seat and as soon as he is done I will let you know." Her dark brown eyes reflected the smile that played on her lips. "We hardly have Jedi come visiting. It is always a pleasure to meet one of you from the Order. I hear it is a hard life that is being a Jedi." She said as she retook her seat and eyed the Knight.  
  
Lindoro smiled back and took a seat on one of the multiple chairs in the room. He took the one closest to the aide's desk to continue their polite discussion.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. It is a hard life but honorable. I have enjoyed my life as a Jedi." Though he said it calmly and with a serene outlook, inside his stomach clinched at the somewhat lie. 'Right now I am not...' He then nearly did a double take on his own thought as Menaria's face flashed before him. 'That isn't true and you know it...maybe what had happen these past 6 years were bad but not right now. You have a Padawan and you know you are enjoying the time with her.' His thoughts battled as his eyes dimmed slightly.  
  
"Ah a man dedicated to his work! How so similar you are to Senator Palpatine. That man has spent time after time divulged in his work. Hardly ever takes any time off. Poor man..." She smiled sadly as she shook her head. "Hopefully one of these days he'll take a vacation."  
  
Before Lindoro could comment, her desk beeped an incoming call. "Excuse me a moment." She then took the call. Lindoro could here her say 'yes' and then 'no' then 'right away I'll let him know' as she ended the call. "I have to go and pick up a file for the Senator. He said he'd be right out in a few minutes to get you. I'll be right back. Oh the caterer will be here shortly as well." Sherina then smiled and left the room.  
  
Lindoro immediately got up from the couch and paced over to examine the multiple pictures on the walls. Several he recognized from Naboo. He smiled as he recognized the famous waterfall. He reached out and gently touched the scene. 'Soon Master, soon we'll be together again.' He thought as his smile widen.  
  
After a few moments he then walked over to the small window that showed the several layers of Coruscant's traffic. He unconsciously started chewing on his left mustache as he thought about the lunch with Palpatine. Putting his hands inside the sleeves of his robe, he waited patiently. 'Why am I nervous? He's just a Senator...' He felt a strange feeling filter through him as he realized that he wanted to make a good impression to the Naboo Senator. 'Why? He isn't nothing special...' He thought, but another thought shifted through his mind. 'He could be. He could be the one to help alleviate these feelings, the only one I can talk too'.  
  
He chewed harder on the mustache as he fingered the inside of his robe's sleeve. 'I shouldn't hold onto much hope...lately all my hopes have been dashed away like a wampa does his prey.' He sighed and lowered his head slightly, still chewing on his mustache. 


	15. Lunch for Two

Palpatine felt a slight disturbance in the Force as he finished up the recent report that he had been assigned to accomplish. He paused before signing the document to concentrate on the disturbance. 'Ahhh it's the Corellian Knight.' He smirked as he then signed the document. 'He still is unsettled. Poor man…perhaps I should help unsettle him.' Palpatine resisted the chuckle that begged to be released.  
  
He then got up from behind his desk and opened the doorway that led to the waiting room. At the same time, the caterer walked through the outer doorway bringing in a hover cart carrying several meals. The Bith nodded in greeting to the Senator and Knight. "Here is the food Senator Palpatine." The Bith's lidless black eyes sparkled as he pushed the hover cart further in for easier access.  
  
"Thank you Riaoul. Just add it to my tab and don't forget to send me the cost total for this week." Palpatine said as he grabbed the end of the cart and began to push it toward his office.  
  
Riaoul nodded once more to Palpatine then the Knight and left.  
  
"Ahh Knight D'Lockens, I am glad you were able to come. Come on in. I wasn't sure as to what your food tastes were so I got a little variety."  
  
Lindoro had been engrossed in his thoughts when Palpatine had come out of his office and when the Bith caterer had arrived. He nodded back at the Bith as he left then bowed in greeting to Palpatine. "Senator." Lindoro followed Palpatine in to his office. "I am not picky, sir. I eat just about everything there is."  
  
Lindoro couldn't help but glance around at the office. It wasn't as elaborate as Organa's had been. There were only a couple of paintings on the walls, several shelves with books, and a few plants. One plant seemed almost sentient as its long greenish-red tinged leaves moved slightly at the Knight's passing. Lindoro kept a wary eye on that one. The other two plants were generic fern types.  
  
"Please, take a seat. I'll get all this ready." Palpatine said as he took down a bottle of some drink off one of his shelves that had a few old books on it.   
  
"Let me help, Senator." Lindoro took two glasses and held them while Palpatine poured the dark liquid.   
  
"I am sure you are familiar with this, Corellian Ale. And almost a hundred years old I do believe. I have a few of these and only open them on special occasions." Palpatine smiled as he finished pouring. Putting the top back on the bottle he placed it on the hover cart. Taking a glass from Lindoro, Palpatine took a drink and sighed. "Great, just great." His light blue eyes shinning.  
  
Lindoro smiled in return and brought the other glass to his lips and took a small whiff prior to tasting, he nearly sighed with bliss at the scent. Taking a drink he could not resist the sigh any longer. "Senator…this is indeed delicious." He said as he eyed the drink lovingly.  
  
Palpatine chuckled. "I had hoped you would enjoy it. The last time I saw you, you looked like you needed a 'pick me up'." He eyed the Knight carefully.  
  
Lindoro looked up from the drink and eyed the shorter man in return, guardedly. "I was lost in thought, yes."   
  
Palpatine cocked an eyebrow. "Thoughts that troubled you?" He asked while he took another sip of his drink.  
  
Lindoro clinched his jaw tightly causing his mustache to quiver slightly. "Possibly." He did not want to talk to him about it…or did he? Lindoro fought the urge too, it nearly screamed for him to speak.  
  
Palpatine slowly nodded as if he understood the reluctance. "Well, let us eat then, shall we?"  
  
He then placed his drink on the cart and grabbed a plate from the small holder on the side of the rectangular cart. It was a good 3 feet long by 2 feet wide. The food was still steaming hot. "It looks like he gave us a hefty collection of cuisine here. We have some from Corellia, Alderaan, Naboo, and a few others it appears." Palpatine smiled up at Lindoro as the Knight approached the small floating table.   
  
Palpatine handed Lindoro a plate and a set of utensils. The Knight mumbled his thanks and awaited the Senator to get what he wanted first. Palpatine chuckled at the Knight's kindness and got a little of everything. "Definitely a wonderful selection, isn't it?"  
  
Lindoro got a little of everything as well once Palpatine got his plate full. "Yes, sir it is. I did not expect such a fancy…" Lindoro strayed off as he chuckled. "I thank you for this chance to get to talk with you."  
  
"Well if we are going to be working together I would think it would be in our best interest if we got to know one another somewhat, don't you?" Palpatine said as he took a seat behind his large desk.   
  
"Yes, sir it makes sense." Lindoro answered as he took a seat at the chair in front of the desk. He put the plate in his lap and was about to eat when Palpatine motioned for him to put his plate on the desk.  
  
"You can eat off my desk; it isn't made of precious metal or anything special."   
  
Lindoro nearly flushed with embarrassment but stopped himself as he mumbled his thanks and placed his plate on the desk. Scooting the chair closer he began to sample the food he had gotten. Raising his eyebrows in shock, Lindoro smiled widely. "This Riaoul made this himself?"   
  
"Yes, I highly enjoy his cooking." Palpatine said as he also had begun to eat.  
  
"He is an excellent chef. It has been quite some time since I've had exquisite food like this." His eyes shimmered with joy as eating this brought memories back of when he was a Padawan and traveled to distant worlds with his Master. "I used to judge worlds by their food when I was a Padawan." He chuckled and then stopped realizing he actually spoke that out loud.  
  
Palpatine chuckled as well. "Really? How interesting! Oh don't be embarrassed about it! We all do things when we are young. I find that refreshing to hear that from you. It lets me know that not all Jedi are so biased and all the same." He nodded to Lindoro still smiling warmly.  
  
Lindoro chewed his food and slowly nodded back in return. 'He thinks it is refreshing? Well I guess so…yeah most Jedi aren't like that or likely to ever be that way.'  
  
Palpatine felt the Knight's uncertainty and smiled even more. "Well…what can we talk about that we both share a common ground on? Hrmmm. Would you like to talk about Nar Shaddaa? I haven't really looked at the recent year's information that you provided the Senate with. I would like to know how it turned out if you don't mind? Last I heard you had several of the slavers under wrap and ready to be hauled in."  
  
Lindoro nearly choked on the bread that he had just taken a bite of. It took all his willpower to not choke. Swallowing quickly, he took a drink to wash it down. "I…well if you would like to, sir."  
  
Palpatine eyed Lindoro as he finished his own bite of food. "Would you mind? To hear it from you would be better than reading what the administration might have fluffed up. They have a bad habit of doing that." He took a sip out of his glass. Noticing that Lindoro's was nearly empty he got up and passed the bottle to the Knight. "Here have some more. It's what I have it out for." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you." Lindoro took the bottle and poured him some more. 'He wants to talk about it. I…I don't know if I can.' "What would you like to know about the slavers?"  
  
"Well I heard of the passing of Medias. His death was warranted and he deserved what he got. Terrible beast! I saw the reports you provided on what he had done in the past with killing his own slaves if he didn't get his way." Palpatine shook his head sadly.  
  
Lindoro's breath caught at the mention of Medias' name. He had to use all his concentration to keep from sweating. His breaths tried to quicken but he called upon the Force to ease the feeling.  
  
Palpatine saw the Knight's eyes darken slightly as the feeling of fear slip through the man's shielding. 'Ahhh so he is still troubled over the Wookie's demise.'  
  
"What of Lastern? Did that Twi'lek get hauled in?" Palpatine asked as he took another bite of his meal.  
  
Lindoro took another slow breath, "Yes sir. I got him about 8 months ago. His slavery days are over. I had only a little trouble from the Hutts, but as soon as I pointed out that he had been cheating them of their cut of his profits they went and nailed him." Lindoro was relieved that Palpatine did not want to discuss more on the Wookie slaver. Sipping some more of his drink he finished his plate.  
  
Palpatine finished his as well. "That is good to hear. I know the Republic does not have jurisdiction on that Moon, but it is nice to be able to bring the end to slavery whenever it is possible. I have never liked it nor will ever support it. We have been following their trail for quite some time. I am especially thrilled to see that you were able to haul some of them in so they can pay for their illegal slavery acts that they have done in the Core Worlds." Palpatine sipped some more from his glass, which was still well over half full. He smiled inside as he watched Lindoro pour himself some more.  
  
"Yes sir. I, as well as the Jedi in general, do not support slavery. Anything else?" Lindoro asked as he replaced the top on the bottle. He then stood up and purposely put the bottle on the hover cart and sat back down. 'That is just too tempting…I have to keep my wits about me.'  
  
Palpatine watched the Knight put the drink out of his reach. 'Now that's interesting…does he have a drinking problem? Hrmmm.'  
  
"I would like to ask…that is if it is all right…how did these missions affect you? I know it had to be really trying at times." Palpatine took one last sip from his drink and sat back comfortably in his chair, as he steepled his fingers.  
  
Lindoro, sitting upright in his chair, sat up even further if it was at all possible. "It was not easy if you get my meaning." 'He's asking…he's actually asking…' His hands began to sweat and tremble just slightly. He was glad he had them in his lap out of sight. 'What is wrong with me? I have better control than this! I am not some initiate!' His fear was spiked by a slight rise of anger at his reaction to the Senator's question. 'You would think I was being interrogated or something…He is just asking a simple question.'  
  
Palpatine felt the slight ripple through the Force and braved the next step. "I am not sure…what do you mean?"  
  
Lindoro looked down for a split second as he tried to rein in the erupting emotions. Once more calling upon the Force to stabilize himself. "Some of the things I had to do were not quite sanctioned by the Code. You are familiar with the Jedi Code?"  
  
Palpatine nodded. "I am vaguely aware of it. I know some things that Jedi can't do, like kill without a pretty good reason. I know that they usually abhor to killing in general."   
  
Lindoro nodded and licked at his drying lips. "There were times I had to and it was not an easy thing to accomplish." He slowly wiped the moisture from the palms of his hands on his pants while taking his time in order not to give his discomfort away to the Senator.  
  
"You had to kill people without a justifiable cause?" Palpatine allowed his eyes to widen slightly in shock. But then returned them to normal. "I see." He paused for dramatic purposes. "And of course this bothered you?"  
  
Lindoro gulped quietly as he saw and felt the man's shock. 'Great…he is going to be repulsed by this…' But at the man's quick come back, a small light of hope glimmered in the Knight's heart. "Yes sir, I would think that it would bother most morally raised beings."  
  
Palpatine nodded. "Yes, of course it would." He leaned forward placing his arms on the desk and observed Lindoro sympathetically. "How often… that is if you don't mind saying…" He trailed off.  
  
Lindoro sighed slightly. "More than I would have liked, I'll tell you that much Senator."  
  
The older man nodded with understanding. "It is sad that you had to bear that…and alone?" At the Knight's nod, Palpatine shook his head sadly once more. "Have you been able to talk with anyone about this? I know I'd go nuts if I wasn't able to." Palpatine sat back in his chair with a wave of his hand.  
  
Lindoro couldn't speak for a few moments. The chance that he had clung to for so long - to be able to talk with someone had just been provided. Like a light at the end of a darken tunnel had just been turned on. Lindoro's breath quickened for a split second as his hope soared. He took a drink to cover his slight relapse of control.  
  
Palpatine felt a twinge through the Force. He had obviously struck the right chord in the Knight by asking the question. 'I was right…he has not talked with anyone.' Inwardly his grin took an evil twist.  
  
"No sir. I have not been able to discuss those events due to the classification." Lindoro struggled to keep his voice even.  
  
"What? Not even with the Council? I would have thought you had talked to them about it." Palpatine sat forward taking on the part of being totally absorbed in the discussion.  
  
Lindoro nearly flinched at the thought of talking to a Council member about his murders. "No…they would not understand and I can't because of what they are. One does not talk lightly around a Council member." He hated to admit this to the elderly man, but he had asked.  
  
"Ahhh so true, there are things I do not like to discuss to my own fellow Senators, let alone the Chancellor himself." Palpatine nodded with understanding. He then got up from his desk taking his plate, utensils, and nearly empty glass and putting them in the slot where he originally got them from. He then in turn placed a hand on the Knight's shoulder and squeezed gently. Eyeing the man, Palpatine looked on him sincerely. "If you want to ever talk about them, I offer what time I have for you. I will gladly sit and talk with you. And if you are the only one that talks, then I will gladly just sit and listen. You can trust me in that." He smiled warmly down at the sitting Knight.   
  
Palpatine then took the man's plate and utensils putting them in the slot as well. He slipped around his desk and sat back in his chair. "Would you like to talk about some of it now?"   
  
Lindoro could feel the Senator's concern and warmth through the Force as it was also reflected in the man's light blue eyes. Lindoro's shoulders slumped slightly as he looked down at his hands. "I do not wish to bother you Senator with my…issues."  
  
Palpatine allowed a sneer to cross his face before replacing it with a comforting smile, one that a loving father would give to his son, when the Knight's head looked back up. "Bother me? I would not have offered my time otherwise. Please, I don't have anything planned until three o'clock. I have the time if you do Knight D'Lockens."  
  
Lindoro allowed a weak smile, as some of the past years' weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. Relief flooded through him and caused his slightly dulled eyes to shine. "I appreciate this Senator, you have no idea how much." 'I won't tell him everything…but at least I can talk about some of the events with him…anything better than not being able to talk at all.'  
  
For the next hour Lindoro poured most of his heart out to the Senator from Naboo. Only once did he nearly break down and was comforted when Palpatine came to his side and draped an arm around the tall Knight talking soothingly.   
  
By the time it was nearly three in the afternoon, Palpatine knew he had the Knight's confidence. "Remember, if you ever need to talk…my door is open. Just give me a call. I enjoyed our lunch and would love to set up another one if you don't mind? I would have to get back with you sometime tomorrow about when to schedule it."  
  
Lindoro nodded. "Thank you Senator, I just hope I have not appalled you or took too much of your time. I, too, would like to have lunch again." Lindoro felt better than he had in months, a smile played at his lips and his eyes glowed nearly with the slight reprieve he had been given.  
  
"Nonsense! You did not appall me in any way let alone took too much of my time. I shouldn't have to remind you that this time was set aside for us to get to know one another." He smiled and patted the Knight on the shoulder. "I'll get with you tomorrow to set up another time for lunch. Have a good day Knight D'Lockens. I hope I was able to be of some help." He offered his hand, which was taken by Lindoro.  
  
"Thank you Senator, you helped more than you will ever know." He bowed and wished the Senator good day. He then left the room and bid Sherina good day as well.  
  
'I am glad to have been able to talk with him. I believe we could become good friends. He was shocked at what I have done, but not repulsed with it.' Lindoro sighed once more with contentment. 'I have someone I can talk to now… Between him and Menaria I can work out this rising darkness that threatens to engulf me. Yes he can help by listening.'   
  
Lindoro made his way back to his speeder and headed back to the Temple. For the first time that day, he was able to maintain the happiness of the moment. Even though Knight Ris had joined the line of traffic that he had just entered, he did not let that bother him for long. He allowed the anger to enter and then leave him as he once again grasped the emotions of relief and happiness. Singing one of the famous drinking songs he had picked up from one of the many cantinas on Nar Shaddaa, Lindoro felt young and alive. 


	16. Nothing Lasts Forever

This is my life  
  
It's not what it was before  
  
All these feelings I've shared  
  
And these are my dreams  
  
That I'd never lived before  
  
Somebody shake me   
  
Cuz I must be dreaming  
  
These are my words  
  
That I've never said before  
  
I think I'm doing okay  
  
And this is the smile  
  
That I've never shown before  
  
Somebody shake me  
  
Cuz I must be sleeping  
  
Now that we're here,  
  
It's so far away  
  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
  
All in the mistakes  
  
One life contained  
  
They all finally start to go away  
  
Now that we're here it's so far away  
  
And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
  
I'm so afraid of waking  
  
Please don't shake me  
  
Afraid of waking  
  
Please don't shake me  
  
"So Far Away" by Staind  
  
Parking his speeder on the landing strip, Lindoro smiled and waved at Knight Stani to get his attention. The shorter Knight was washing one of the speeders.  
  
"Hey Knight D'Lockens!" Stani called out as he climbed down the portable washer. "You're looking rather chipper." He said as he dried his hands and grabbed the datapad off his desk.  
  
Knight Ris landed and hopped out of his speeder. Joining the two other Knights, Stani immediately tensed up as he expected trouble. He was totally unprepared for Lindoro's cheerfulness toward the trailing Knight.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens, Knight Stani." Ris greeted the two as he approached.  
  
"Good afternoon Knight Ris." Lindoro said as he checked and signed in the speeder he had used. He then handed the pad over to Ris.  
  
Lindoro bid the two good day and headed to the turbolift. Grabbing his comlink, he contacted Menaria.  
  
"Padawan Darce here." Her voice came over the link  
  
"Menaria I'm back. I'll meet you in the gym." Lindoro informed her as the lift headed to the training room level.  
  
"I'll meet you there shortly then, Master." Menaria smiled.  
  
"Very well Padawan." He then ended the connection.  
  
"Well sounds like the meeting must have gone fairly well." Seriu said as he sipped on some muja juice.  
  
The four sat at a table in the Temple's Archives. They had found numerous Mon Calamarian sayings and historical events that could be used on the banners that they had finished making.  
  
"Yeah it did sound like it. I'll let you guys know if anything happened. Well, I better go and do my katas. I'll see you all at evening meal." Menaria waved good bye to her friends and left to go to the gym.  
  
Menaria could tell the difference as soon as she spotted Lindoro. He had a slight lift to his step and he kept the smile that was currently residing on his face.  
  
"You seem more cheerful than usual. I take it the lunch went well?" Menaria could help herself as she smiled at Lindoro's grin.  
  
"I do feel better than I have in quite a while. I was able to talk about some of the issues that I could not with anyone else. The Senator is a very compassionate man. And it was almost unsettling the way he was so concern about me. I…I feel like I could get to like the man. It feels right." Lindoro's voice drifted off slightly at the last few words as he focused on his reactions towards the Senator.  
  
"Then maybe you two are meant to be friends. I'm sure that not all Senators are corrupt and one-sided. You did say that Master Banz has several Senators as friends." Menaria reminded him what he had told her as she finished taking off her boots, socks, and over tunic.  
  
Lindoro sat down on the bench, deep in thought as he took his own boots, socks, and over tunic off. Grasping his saber, he faced off with his Padawan.  
  
"You are right, perhaps it is the will of the Force to be friends. The Force does work in mysterious ways sometimes, doesn't it? And he helped me immensely. Though he really didn't do much but listened. Then again sometimes that is all that is needed." Lindoro said as his smile widened.  
  
Lindoro was able to fully focus on the Force and elegantly display his Mastery of the blade like he used to in his earlier days before his undercover assignments.  
  
Menaria was taken back by the change. One would not have noticed all that much unless the person stopped and watched closely. The Knight's turns, twirls, flips, and somersaults were more fluid and well balanced. The Padawan was hard pressed to keep up with his speed and grace.  
  
Lindoro felt one with the Force and was delighted by the feeling. He felt like he was soaring in the air on each flip and somersaults. The smile never left his face as he enjoyed the sparing.   
  
Several hours later the two showered and headed toward the cafeteria to eat.  
  
The evening meal went by quickly. Menaria spent a couple more hours with her friends to help decide which scenarios from the Mon Calamari histories to put on the banners. During those hours, Lindoro was able to contact his Master and get his return arrival date and time, which was going to be the early morning on the day after the celebration. Lindoro could not wait.  
  
Menaria met back up with her Master and the two went to their normal meditation room. For the first time in years, Lindoro was able to achieve his center of calm within minutes. He fully emerged himself in the Force and embraced the soothing tendrils that wrapped themselves around him. He could not withhold the sigh of contentment, which escaped his lips with a long exhale of breath.   
  
Menaria opened her eyes slightly, still entranced with the Force herself. She saw her Master in a new light, literally. Her eyes open all the way as the Force enhanced vision allowed her to see the swirling mass of energies that surrounded the Knight. White and grey entwined each other as they wavered around his kneeling body. As she reached out to 'feel' the light with the Force, she got a backlash of pure energy and gasped at the onslaught of power that she felt. 'The Living Force!' She thought as she smiled widely.  
  
She was glad to see him able to relax enough to fully embrace the Force. She had felt him struggle over the last few days. He looked much younger and calmer than she had ever seen him. Smiling still, Menaria went back into her own meditation trance.  
  
When the hour was up, Lindoro almost did not come out of the blissful state that he was currently in. 'If only I could stay like this! It has been so long…' But he had to let go and did so reluctantly.  
  
He opened his eyes to spy a pair of green, relieved, and caring ones staring back at him. Smirking, Lindoro reached over and tugged her braid gently. "Hey you. Don't you know it's rude to stare?" He smiled crookedly and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Menaria chuckled. "It is good to see you so relaxed." She commented.   
  
'I've been that noticeably tense?' His smile wavered slightly. "I had not realized…but then again I should have guessed."  
  
Menaria could have kicked herself for mentioning that. 'But it is true! He's so vibrant now!'  
  
"Well let's go and get ready for the night. You have classes tomorrow. Are you and your friends still needing time to finish up the banners? With the celebration being day after tomorrow and all." Lindoro asked as he got up from the floor and keyed the room for availability.  
  
"Yes, Master. We're just about done." She got up and followed him out the door and back to their quarters.  
  
"No problem then. Take all the time you need to do them." Lindoro said as they entered through their doorway.  
  
"Thank you, Master." Menaria said right before he went into the refresher.  
  
"Well good night then, Padawan. See you in the morning." Lindoro called out to her as he left the refresher and headed for his room.  
  
"Good night, Master." She called back before he closed his door. She then took her turn in the refresher. Once done she headed back to her room and changed into her sleep clothes. Climbing into bed, she used the Force to turn off the lighting. Closing her eyes, she smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A couple hours later found Lindoro as restless as he was before he had lain down on his bed. He sighed heavily. 'This isn't going to work. Too much energy flowing through me. Guess I could go to the gym and work it off… yeah that will work.' He got up from his bed and dressed back in his tunic, pants, and boots. He then headed out of his room, stopping by Menaria's open doorway to look in. A smile lit his features as he spied her sleeping. He then turned on his heel and walked out of their quarters heading for the gym.  
  
It was late, a little after the midnight hour. There were not too many people around or about. 'A pity she has classes…if she didn't I'd do our katas around this time. To not be around the others.' His good mood faltered as the memories of the rumors came crashing down on him. 'I should only care about Menaria and myself.' He lowered his head as he sat down on a bench in the vast training room to take off his boots and overtunic. 'Why do I strive to get their acceptance? Why do I want them to even care…?' His throat constricted as a salty taste filled his mouth. 'I…will…not…belittle myself for their satisfaction!' The vehemence behind this thought startled Lindoro as he began doing katas. The penned up energies began to flow as he started working off his building agitation, anxiety, anger, and fear.   
  
'Fear?' He paused in mid flip which nearly caused him to stumble, but he recovered in time to nimbly land on his feet. 'What do I fear?' Confusion knitted his sweat coated brow. Checking his chrono, he realized that he had been practicing for nearly two hours. Sighing he turned off his saber and went to shower.  
  
"Fear…fear leads to anger. Anger…anger leads to hate. Hate…hate leads to suffering." He mumbled the famous mantra. 'I've feared. I've experienced anger and even hate. And yes…I've suffered and still do…What does that leave me?' Sighing heavily once more, he stepped into the stall after taking of his clothes. Turning the water onto nearly the hottest setting, he allowed the stream of water to massage his shoulders and back.  
  
'It leaves me no where…no where to turn to except to a Padawan and a Senator.' He lowered his head until his chin touched his chest, the tears joined the water as it flowed over his face. 'If what Palpatine said about the corruption within the Senate is true…that it goes deeper than just a few senators. Then the Council has been supporting the corruption. I have mentioned it to them multiple times with my undercover work. That there have been numerous senators who secretly backed the illegalities that the Chancellor had me flush out. If what he says is true, then what have I sacrificed my life for? If we are supporting corruption…' His breath caught in his throat. 'Gods! Master, will you ever forgive me? I have failed you…I have failed!' The sob escaped his lips before he could clamp his mouth closed. But he did tighten his jaw and prevented further sounds from erupting.  
  
He stayed in there for another fifteen minutes to compose his emotions enough to leave the stall. He quickly dried himself off and dressed before leaving the gym to head back to his and Menaria's quarters. Once there he quietly slipped back into his room and closed the door. Stripping down, he paused as he remembered something before getting into his bed. 'Sleep pants…' He chuckled wearily as he put them on. Using the Force to turn the lighting off he then pulled the sheets over him. Within minutes he was fast asleep.  
  
The alarm found its way through the fuzziness of his mind. Grunting, he rolled over onto his back. Opening his eyes widely, he quickly got out from under the sheets and off the bed. He looked back at the bed as if it had bitten him. 'I haven't slept on my stomach since the incident with my back…'  
  
The incident dealt with him spying for his boss on Nar Shaddaa a good two years ago. He had been caught and severely whipped. They had left him for dead as a sign to his boss to not mess with them. 'Them' being one of the notorious mobster gangs on the moon. He had been there almost three days before his companions discovered him still chained on the ground. His boss had thought him dead. His injuries had gotten infected and the loss of blood and lack of nutrients had nearly done him in. He had known fear for the first time and did not enjoy the taste of it. Sure he had been afraid on numerous occasions…but this fear could be discernable - it was the fear of never being able to return to the Temple. Never to see his Master or Delak ever again. That had been what scared him nearly to death. Bile rose at the back of his mouth at the memory. He could almost smell the scents of his own blood, urine, and waste. A cold chill passed through him as he pushed the reminiscence away. 'I will not be drug back into that!'  
  
He shook his head and grabbed a fresh tunic, underwear, and socks. Eyeing the shirt and pants, he chuckled. 'I haven't worn this set before.' He then entered the refresher for a much needed 'wake me up' shower.  
  
The two did their meditations and ate breakfast. Menaria bid her Master good bye as she and her friends headed off for class. Lindoro nodded at the three bowing children. "We'll cut our kata training in half so you can finish up the banners." Lindoro said as he smiled warmly at Menaria.  
  
She smiled back, green eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Master. We are just about done. See you at lunch." She called back to him as she and Kork headed to their first class.  
  
Lindoro spent the morning in the Room of the Thousand Fountains, but this time he decided to mediate by the large waterfall. He took comfort in the mist that settled on him every now and then. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he embraced the Living Force wholeheartedly.  
  
Right before lunchtime, his comlink signaled a call. "Knight D'Lockens here." He said after opening his eyes and taking the comlink out from inside his robe.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens, this is Senator Palpatine. I finally was able to spare a few moments to get back with you. I do hope your evening went well last night?" Palpatine's voice was sincere.  
  
His gut did a flip-flop while he spoke…he hated lying. "Yes, Senator, it went well. The Senate keeping you busy then I take it?" He said attempting to redirect the conversation other than on himself.  
  
"Unfortunately it is, especially that certain topic that I told you about. It's a shame really; it appears the numbers are increasing." The sigh was genuine coming from the Senator. "But I'm calling about scheduling another lunch with you if it is still possible. Are you going to be at the celebration tomorrow? I am going to attend, perhaps we can get together? Maybe I can meet your Padawan?"  
  
"That is sad to hear sir, but not unexpected. You did believe that the issue was genuine. I, too, am disheartened that the quantity is increasing." He paused for a moment to push his rising frustration away. 'Corrupted from the inside out…' He shook his head. "Yes sir, I will be there as well as my Padawan. She and her friends are making the banners that are going to be displayed. So I am sure I'll be able to introduce you to her. As for lunch… tomorrow or the day after won't be good for me. My Master, Master Talias Banz is due back from his mission. I was going to spend some time with him. It…it has been six years since I've last seen him." He stopped as his throat threatened to constrict and was force to swallow heavily.  
  
"Well, I definitely won't interfere with that. I am happy for you that he is returning. That should help you with the issues you told me about." A slight pause. "Always remember my door is open and what time I can spare I will if you ever need to talk." Palpatine's voice softened with the latter part. It was obvious that the man was concern and sincere.  
  
Lindoro felt touched. "I truly appreciate that Senator, really I do. Perhaps later in the week we can have lunch again." Lindoro felt a slight disappointment flutter through him as he realized he wouldn't be able to talk openly with the man for several days. He knitted his brows in confusion. 'Why would it disappoint me?' Before he could ponder further on the thought, Senator Palpatine began to talk once more.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Of course. What time are you going to attend sir? It is scheduled to start at 1000." Lindoro asked as he got up from his kneeling position. Checking his chrono he saw that it was time to head for the cafeteria to meet up with Menaria for lunch. He walked out of the room and took a lift down to the eatery level.  
  
"I'll be there around 1000. I'm scheduled to be there for around two hours. I'll see you there."  
  
"Until tomorrow then, Senator. Good day." Lindoro stated as he exited the lift and walked toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Good day, Knight D'Lockens." The signal was then disconnected. Lindoro smiled slightly as he joined a few other Jedi in the serving line. Getting a couple of sandwiches and a glass of ale, he walked over to the table that his Padawan and her friends had already occupied.  
  
The three initiates got up from their seats and bowed in greeting. Upon Lindoro's answering nod, they sat back down and finished up their meals.  
  
The meal went quickly as the initiates bowed their good byes to Lindoro and waved to Menaria. "See you in a couple hours! We'll be able to finish the banners in no time!" Nania called out as she hurried with the other two initiates to their last class for the day.  
  
"We'll just work on the defensive part of the katas since we're only working for two hours." Lindoro stated as he finished taking his boots off then his over tunic.   
  
Menaria nodded as she took her boots and over tunic off. "Sounds good, Master. I appreciate you allowing us more time to work the banners." She smiled up at him as she paired off in front of him.  
  
"This means a lot to you, this I can see. And it isn't done but once a year. So I thought it shouldn't be a problem." His dark blue eyes softened with affection. "And I wouldn't want any of the Councilors to be upset if their banners weren't ready." He smirked slightly as he activated his lightsaber and started with the Master level of the defensive kata.   
  
Menaria turned her saber on and began the apprentice moves. The two circled each other, backs inward while facing out. Their movements were slow and elegant, almost like dancing. Knees slightly bent while twirling, they would come within centimeters of each other but not connecting. Lindoro's hair whipped around his neck and cheeks as he twirled on Menaria's left.   
  
"Remember Padawan, keep your focus and feel the Force flowing through you. Just like you did at your testing with Master Lenart. But you must be able to control the flow and keep it smooth. It will take time, but with practice it will come to you at any time you reach for it. You won't have to concentrate to seize it, it will seize you."  
  
Menaria listened closely as she whirled around and somersaulted over Lindoro, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. "I understand Master. It was a sensation that I've never felt before, that day with Master Lenart. I truly hope to master that. It energized me when I was tired."  
  
Lindoro nodded as he slid by her right and the two circled facing out, back to back. "It can energize you for a long time if necessary. But if done too long it can be almost devastating to one's body. It can make one weak for days as their body attempts to recover." He paused as her next moves were done without the Master moving. He was to be stationary while she circled him moving gracefully.  
  
"I see…so technically it is something that shouldn't be done for long periods of time unless it's a real emergency." Menaria stated, as she then became stationary while her Master did the next phase of the ceremonial kata - the Master's turn.   
  
"Yep, only in emergencies." Lindoro replied as he did the graceful turning and moving of his feet and saber. His dark blue blade blurring with each movement.   
  
Menaria then started moving along side of him, the two moving as one side by side. Her dark green blade was shadowing each of his blue strokes. The two were only slightly off on their movements. If one didn't know what too look for they would have never noticed the millisecond difference between the two.  
  
When the final steps were completed, the two stopped as one and faced each other. Menaria did the traditional bow and Lindoro answered the bow with an approving nod. "Good work, Padawan. We'll have these steps mastered eventually. It is new for me to take up the steps of the Master…I'm so used to the Padawan position." He chuckled as he eyed the girl.  
  
Menaria nodded. "It's new for both of us. First of many firsts, eh?" Her green eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
Lindoro chuckled once more and nodded. "That it is Menaria…that it is. Let's shower so you can go do your banners. I look forward to seeing the final results." He patted her as they headed for the showers.  
  
The rest of the day was busy for the Padawan and her friends. They finalized the banners and placed them in the room that the ceremony was to be held in. They would be put up in the morning.  
  
Evening meal found the four worn out. "Dunno about you three but I'm beat. Never knew making banners could be so tiring." Seriu commented as he ran his hand through his dark hair. Indeed the boy looked tired as he slumped at the table.   
  
Kork chuckled from across the way. "True, don't know if my brain is more tired or my hands." He eyed his blue furred hands and lowered his ears slightly. "Yep, I think it's my hands."  
  
Menaria, Nania, and Seriu chuckled as Lindoro shook his head. "Well you four should get a good night's rest then." The Knight advised as he finished off his pasta and vegetables. Sipping his drink he turned to Menaria. "Speaking of which, let's go meditate so you can call it an early evening." He smiled down at her.  
  
Menaria finished off her fruit and turned to him. "Sounds like a good idea Master. We do have to report to the celebration room bright and early to put up the banners." Nodding she got up from the table. The initiates bid her good night as well as Lindoro with their bows.  
  
"Good night Knight D'Lockens! See you in the morning Menaria!" Nania called out as the three went the opposite way down the hall talking about the banners.  
  
Menaria and Lindoro walked into the meditation room that they normally use. Kneeling, the two entered in a trance and allowed their minds to drift.  
  
The two called it an early night once they returned to their quarters. Lindoro read for a while and Menaria finished her lessons that were going to be due the day after the celebration. Once completed, she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. It took a little longer than usual due to the excitement of anticipating tomorrow's festivities, but once she relaxed her mind sleep came quickly. 


	17. Seasonal Celebration

All right here it is... I humbly ask your pardon on the choppiness, the lack of details in the room, and if there be any other probs with it. Not only sleep deprivation hitting me but this having to work late everyday (prepping for this inspection) is killing me. But here it be!!   
  
Juz in case you are wondering about the song I picked to represent this chapter is for Palpatine and Lindoro.   
  
THANKS so much for sticking with me and reading my story.   
  
(Warning to any Finis fans... my humble apologies for not describing him in detail or having him talk his normal LONG speeches hehehe oh don't get me wrong! I love Finis! And I was soooo heartbroken when Palpy got him kicked out.. but then again Palpy had to come to power some how! hehe)  
  
##################  
  
Crowded streets are cleared away  
  
One by one  
  
Hollow heroes separate  
  
As they run  
  
You're so cold  
  
Keep your hand in mine  
  
Wise men wonder while strong men die  
  
If you find your family  
  
Don't you cry  
  
In this land of make believe  
  
Dead and dry  
  
You're so cold  
  
But you feel alive  
  
Lay your hand on me  
  
One last time  
  
Show me how we end this all right  
  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
  
Satisfied and empty inside  
  
Well that's alright  
  
Let's give this another try  
  
"So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin  
  
The morning was alive with the hustling of many Padawans and Initiates as they prepared for the seasonal celebration. Banners depicting numerous Mon Calamari historical events were being put up on the walls.  
  
Menaria had gotten up earlier than usual to help her friends out with the banners. They were assigned the duty of placing them throughout the large meeting rooms that had been chosen for hosting the event.  
  
"How many Senators are supposed to be coming?" Kork asked as he held the ladder while Seriu posted another banner upon the high wall. This particular room was 30 feet in height and 60 feet wide with a dome ceiling that allowed sunlight from the outside to shine in. It was well over 200 feet long and numerous tables were pushed up against the far walls to provide room for people to walk around. The tables were beginning to be covered with items from Mon Calamari and other keepsakes that people would be allowed to take with them. Food and drinks were to be placed out a little later prior to the start of the celebration.  
  
"I've heard that at least 100 were going to be able to attend. Of course the Mon Calamari Senator will be here, wouldn't be right if he didn't come!" Nania spoke up as she held up a banner and used the Force to levitate it up to Seriu. The boy reached out and gently took the banner to be positioned beside the other one he had just finished putting in place.  
  
The four had decided to use historical events for the banners. Several had the past wars of the planet while the majority showed negotiation meetings and a few of their ancient ceremonial holidays.  
  
Lindoro spent most of the early morning meditating in the Map Room. The alarm he had set earlier began to beep at 0940. The noise drew him out of the deep trance. He realized it wasn't as relaxing as yesterday's, but it served its purpose. He hated crowds…and the idea that he was going to be in the midst of a lot of people was unsettling. 'Perhaps the Senator will not be in the middle of it all…but then again he is a politician and they all crave crowds.' Sighing, he got up from the floor and headed toward where the celebration was going to be held at. 'I did promise Menaria to see her banners that she help create.' He reminded himself as he walked into the turbolift.  
  
The lift had several other Jedi in it, who were also heading for the celebration. He kept a serene outlook as several attempted to keep a little distance away from him. One, however, did not. And as Lindoro stepped away from those who had stepped away from him, he almost did not see Master Yoda in time. The little Master cleared his throat to get the taller Knight's attention in order to prevent from being stepped on.  
  
"Forgive me, Master." Lindoro said with embarrassment as he bowed.  
  
"Forgiven you are. More aware you should be, Knight D'Lockens." Master Yoda said as he leaned on his gimer stick, eyeing Lindoro.  
  
The Knight could tell that the green Master was not upset as he spotted the twinkling in his large yellow green eyes. "Yes, Master, I should be. I was just thinking."  
  
"Hrmmm. Returning tomorrow Master Banz is. Looking forward to this you are?" Yoda's ears raised slightly in question.  
  
"Yes, Master. It has been too long since I visited with my Master." Lindoro answered as he started out of the turbolift after the shorter Jedi. He kept his pace to a minimal in order to keep in pace with the little Master.   
  
"Yes, long it has been. Training with your Padawan, going well it is?" The tapping of the Master's walking stick was barely heard over the voices of the gathering of people outside large double doors that led in to where the celebration was to be held.  
  
"It is going extremely well, Master. Padawan Darce is a very adept student. She has the knack of picking up on lessons rather quickly. And she amazes me at how wise she can be at times." Lindoro couldn't help but smile while talking about his apprentice. For what he said about Menaria was the truth.  
  
"Good, glad am I that she is proving as such." He said as he walked up to the doors. The crowd had formed an opening for the little Master.  
  
Lindoro trailed behind respectfully, allowing the Master to lead. Once the two had passed, the others formed up behind them.  
  
Numerous Jedi whispered under their breaths about Lindoro, but he blocked their words out as he tried to focus on Menaria. If Master Yoda heard any of it, he did not react as if he had. The Master walked up to the double doors, and gently pushed against them. They opened up to reveal the immensity of the inner room. Master Yoda then proceeded inside heading for the far back.  
  
Tables that were aligned against the side walls had all kinds of items for display, to take, to eat, and to drink.  
  
Lindoro's eyes immediately shot up to view the multiple decorations and banners that varied in colors of reds, browns, and greens. The banners literally covered just about all the space on the walls. 'They did an exceptional job.' His smile widen as he took in the sight. Numerous banners had combat scenes. 'Probably was Kork's idea…' Some others had different vessels that the Mon Cal were responsible for making. 'That had to be Seriu's.' The remaining ones were displays of historical diplomatic moments and others were ceremonial holidays. 'Those were Menaria's and Nania's.'  
  
He looked to see where Master Yoda was heading and saw the little Master walking towards a floating podium at the far back of the room. Lindoro recovered from his shock and followed the little Master. 'I've never seen this room before. Then again there are many rooms I've yet to explore.' His eyes lit up as a smile crossed his lips. 'I vow that before I die I will visit every room in the Temple, well those that are accessible of course!' He chuckled to himself as he thought of Menaria. 'Perhaps she'll want to explore with me.'  
  
Lindoro then looked for his Padawan and found her several tables down from the floating podium. She was readying drinks that were to be tasted.  
  
"Hello Master!" She waved as she offered him a glass to try. "It's one of the Mon Calamarian's famous juices. It's a little spicy, but actually pretty good." Her green eyes sparkled as she watched him take a sip.  
  
Lindoro's eyes lit up as the thick yellowish-brown liquid slid down his throat. His taste buds nearly screamed as he coughed quietly. "You are right about that. It does have a bite…but also a very satisfying after taste. Hrmmm fruity and…" He took another drink. "It has some alcohol in it, doesn't it?" He eyed the near empty glass questioningly.   
  
"Just a little. At least that is what Master Enlij said. He did the batch up." She pointed over at the end of the table where a reddish-brown Mon Cal Jedi was in the process of making more of the drink. His coloring was much darker than Master Delak's.  
  
"Well, be sure not to drink too much then Padawan, or your friends. We don't need the added entertainment from drunken young ones." He chuckled.  
  
"Of course, Master. That's why we have the tables labeled so people will know what exactly is in the food and drinks." She pointed across from them toward a table laden with multiple Mon Cal deserts. Kork waved back at them, smiling largely. "Kork was ecstatic when he found out which table he'd be assisting with." Menaria giggled. "Seriu is over at the weapons down the line and Nania is helping with the botanical table on the other side down from Kork."  
  
Several people came up to the table, so Lindoro decided to leave. "I'll be back later. And do tell your friends that you all did a wonderful job on the banners. Very good indeed." He waved to her as he headed off.   
  
Menaria smiled widely. "Thanks Master! I'll tell them!" She called to him as he joined the bustling of people walking toward the podium. She poured several more glasses for those that had walked up to the table curious about trying the juice.  
  
Lindoro made his way toward the middle of the room and tried to stand off to the side somewhat away from the people. It was difficult, but he managed to find a small opening to step into. At the moment most of the people entering the double doors were fellow Jedi. But he knew that soon enough others would be entering; senators and their aides, dignitaries, and a strew of other types as well would be coming to attend the celebration.   
  
Lindoro did not envy the Jedi who got tasked for security detail. He knew that right at this moment the Jedi tasked would be requesting people to hand over any armaments that they carried. Also they would ensure that people were actually there for the celebration and not to cause trouble. 'Like assassins.' Lindoro thought. 'Where Senators congregated there was bound to be trouble.' He smirked at that and turned back to observe the people visiting each table. Some tables had datasheets and holopics of Mon Calamari, its people, wild life, and plant life.  
  
Lindoro sighed as the place began to fill with even more people. Checking his chrono he saw that it was going to start officially any time now. Several familiar blue clothed and armored guards started filtering in the room. 'The Senators have arrived.' He slowly breathed to ease the tension of his muscles, as he realized they had started to bunch up due to the crowd. A smile returned to his face at the idea of meeting up with the Naboo Senator again. His anxiety left him as soon as he spotted the shorter, older man. The Senator was wearing a grayish robe that was lined with silver and black designs.  
  
"Knight D'Lockens!" Palpatine reached out with both his hands to take the Jedi's right hand in a firm grasp and shaking it warmly. The elder man smiled up at Lindoro. "Looks like a pretty good turn out."  
  
Lindoro's smile equaled the Senator's. "It is good to see you, sir. And yes, the celebration is just about to start though I'm sure more people will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Magnificent job on the banners, if I do say so myself." Palpatine commented as he looked around at the wall decorations. He then turned his head back to the Jedi and before he could say anything further, chimes sounded in the room.  
  
The room slowly got quiet as their attention was drawn toward the back of the room. Numerous Senatorial guards were taking positions near the floating podium. Lindoro smirked as he watched them. 'I always got a kick out of their helmets…always wondered what the crested fringes were for…decoration of course.' Lindoro thought as he searched for the tall regal man that would be following shortly behind the guards.  
  
Within seconds the Galactic Senate's Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum walked through the smaller door that was slightly behind and to the left of the podium.  
  
The Chancellor smiled at those that greeted him, his light blue robes went well with his shimmering shirt and slacks that ranged from white to pale silver in color depending on how the light reflected off of them. The tall man came to a stop near the podium as he waited for it to lower.  
  
The podium was a dark wood frame that held the Republic's symbol on the front. It was a good two feet in width and four feet in height.  
  
The podium was lowered and the Chancellor walked up on to the short step that was attached to the stand. Once on the step, it began to rise and leveled off around fifteen feet from the ground.  
  
Murmuring had started back up at the arrival of the tall leader and chimes sounded once more to get the people's attention.  
  
Chancellor Valorum cleared his throat quietly and began his speech.  
  
'By the Force I hope it's short.' Lindoro thought as he stood next to the Senator. Chancellor Valorum was known for his lengthy talks. He glanced over at Palpatine and saw that the man's expression was lined with curiosity.  
  
"My fellow Republicans, we gather once more to celebrate our Thanksgiving for another standard year that has passed peacefully. Each year we select one of our friends' heritages in order to recognize their past feats. This year we have selected the Mon Calamarians. Please enjoy yourselves and learn more about our companions as we celebrate this annual event." He raised his arms stretching them out slightly emphasizing the multiple tables aligned against the walls of the room.  
  
Applause erupted afterward as people began to head for the tables to check out their contents.  
  
"Well that was short." Lindoro mumbled before he could stop himself. He mentally reprimanded himself as he bit his lip, he was fixing to apologize to the Senator when the elder man spoke up.  
  
"Yes, quite short and so unlike the Chancellor." He chuckled as he mumbled back to the Knight. They both watched the man walk off the step once the podium lowered back down to the ground. Chancellor Valorum shook hands with the Senator from Mon Calamari and posed for the holopics as they were being taken by the media from several Coruscant news centers.  
  
"I've never liked the media. What about you?" Palpatine smirked as he turned to eye the tall Knight.  
  
Lindoro smiled crookedly back. "We Jedi tend to avoid them at all cost if possible, Senator."   
  
Palpatine chuckled in response. "Do introduce me to your Padawan. Is she here?"  
  
Lindoro nodded. "Yes, she's over at the refreshment area overseeing the drinks. Follow me and I'll show you." He then led Palpatine over to the table where he had seen her last.  
  
Several people greeted Palpatine and the Knight. Lindoro bowed slightly in turn to each one while Palpatine smiled and greeted them back.  
  
Menaria saw her Master and waved at him. She then noticed the shorter man with him once they reached the table. She offered the man a glass full of the juice.  
  
Palpatine took it and smiled at her. "Thank you my dear."  
  
"Padawan, this is Senator Palpatine from Naboo. Senator this is my Padawan, Menaria Darce."   
  
Menaria bowed. "Senator, I am happy to be able to meet you." Which indeed she was for she had hoped to meet the man who had brought relief and some cheer to her Master.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Padawan Darce." He then eyed the drink.  
  
"It has a kick, Senator, but I thought it was pretty good." Lindoro warned the man before he took a drink.  
  
Palpatine took a cautious taste of the juice. "Indeed, it does have a 'kick' so to speak, but a nice one. And it actually has a great flavor." He took another drink, nodding with approval. "I'll have to keep this in mind for future usage." He then turned his attention back to the Padawan. "You and your friends did a great job on the banners. I truly enjoy the themes, an excellent mixture."  
  
Menaria beamed as her face flushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Senator. We thought the combinations would suffice."  
  
"Ahhh how modest you are my dear! You sound almost like your Master." Palpatine chuckled.  
  
Lindoro grinned at that as well.  
  
Palpatine's smile reflected in his eyes, but for a totally different reason. 'She is young and won't prove to be a problem after all. At this age they are so naïve. Good…good…most excellent indeed. She won't be an interference with my plans. She'll be as blind to them as he is. The fool! Little does he know that I can sense his growing doubts. I can not wait until we arrive on Keliar. Then I can see my plan unfold.'   
  
The temptation to chuckle was too much as it escaped his lips. He used the comment earlier to cover it. "What else have you taught your Padawan? Hopefully the enjoyments of the variety of foods from different worlds?" Palpatine patted the Knight's arm teasingly remembering what the Jedi had said before about when he was a Padawan.  
  
Lindoro's eyes widen slightly at the joke and he joined with the Senator's laughter. "Not quite Senator, but who knows there is still time." His dark blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he enjoyed the Senator's presence. For some reason when he was with Palpatine he felt relaxed and his dislike for crowds vanished.  
  
"Master!" Menaria giggled as she gave a glass to another Senator whom had walked up to the table along with his aide. The two were eyeing the Naboo Senator and the Jedi curiously. Their three eye stocks focused first on Palpatine then on Lindoro.   
  
Lindoro bowed a greeting while Palpatine nodded to the Gran Senator as well. The Gran smiled and nodded to both of them and then thanked the Padawan for the drinks. The two tasted the juice and continued on to the next table.  
  
"Well Padawan, guess we should let you continue with your tasking. I'll swing by in a couple hours to get your for mid day meal."  
  
"I'll be here Master." She then bowed to Palpatine once more. "It was nice meeting you, sir."  
  
"It was great meeting you. I do hope we can get to know one another eventually as well." Palpatine smiled warmly at the bowing girl.  
  
As the two walked away to visit the other tables, Palpatine eyed the Knight besides him. "She seems like a bright and cheerful girl. Is she helping you with those issues as well?" The Senator murmured as the weapons table caught his attention. Numerous primitive weapons were displayed. Several looked like a mixture of spears and tritons. Palpatine fingered one that appeared to be made out of a red coral like material.  
  
Lindoro tensed slightly at the question, but relaxed after taking several slow controlled breaths. "Yes, sir. She is and when I'm with her it's almost like I'm a different man." He trailed off as he realized what he was saying and the truth hit him hard.  
  
'She is right for me.' A silly grin found its way on the Knight's face, crinkling his mustache.  
  
Seriu bowed at the Senator and Lindoro's arrival. "Greetings Knight D'Lockens." The initiate smiled widely. It was obvious the boy was having fun being at this display table.  
  
Lindoro nodded back as he saw that Palpatine had walked a few feet further down from him. He smiled at Seriu as he went to catch up with the Senator.  
  
Palpatine felt the change come over the Knight. 'Naïve the girl might be, but it looks like she will prove troublesome to what I have planned. A most challenging quest that I have set myself up for, but one that I look forward to accomplishing.' He smirked as he fingered the coral triton one last time. He then turned and smiled warmly as the Knight walked up besides him. "Well then, I say that is a good sign."   
  
Lindoro focused on the Senator, "Yes sir, it is and you have helped as well. Even though we have talked only a little, it helped tremendously." Lindoro paused as a couple of Aqualishians walked by and greeted the Jedi and Senator, nodding their hair-lined faces. Lindoro had always been amazed at how the species could talk around the two large inwardly-pointing tusks that hung from their mouths. The two greeted the Aqualishians back as they continued walking.   
  
"I do look forward to talking with you again." The light that shined in the Knight's eyes was of hope; the possibility that had been offered.  
  
Palpatine smiled knowingly. "Of course, of course we'll talk again. Like I said yesterday, just let me know when. I do not want to interfere with your Master's return." He paused just for a few seconds to view the next table. It held datasheets and pictures that depicted several of the Mon Calamari's historical wars. As he flipped through the sheets, he spoke up again. "I do hope you will talk with him about what you have talked with me. Well that is what you can, I know you can't give details but you can tell him the results." He then looked up into the taller man's face.  
  
Lindoro's step faltered just a little. Most people would not have noticed, but Palpatine did. The Knight bowed his head causing his long black hair to cover his facial expression. "I will…though I don't look forward to it. Don't get me wrong." His head shot back up as his eyes shimmered anxiously. "I look forward to his return, it has been so long. It's just that I…" His voice drifted off as his throat clinched and he cursed himself at his lack of control in front of the Senator.  
  
Palpatine reached out and laid a comforting hand upon the Knight's shoulder and eyed him warmly. "He will understand as any loving father would." Palpatine said quietly under his breath in order for only Lindoro to hear. "If I was your father…or Master in this matter, I would be honored to call you mine and would also be proud of your achievements that you have done for the Republic. There should be more people like you who truly care for our government."  
  
Lindoro swallowed heavily and nodded. "I hope so Senator, I truly hope that he will understand. And I thank you for saying that." Those last words, though whispered made the Knight's troubled heart soar. 'He's proud of me…and we don't even know each other all that well!' A light returned to his eyes at that thought.  
  
"Come let's talk about something else. We don't need a gloomy Jedi, now do we?" His lighter blue eyes sparkled with humor.  
  
"Of course, Senator." Lindoro smiled widely in return as he enjoyed the moment.  
  
"Finish your drink, this is really good actually." Palpatine motioned toward the half-empty glass in Lindoro's hand as he finished off his own drink. "Nice bite indeed." He chuckled.  
  
The two talked as they walked to the other tables trying the different foods and other drinks. Their conversations ranged from the upcoming mission to some of Lindoro's past missions, though the latter was carefully worded and quietly spoken about.   
  
The next couple of hours seem to go by all too quickly for Lindoro's liking and he felt a twinge of disappointment and longing as Palpatine bid him good day.  
  
"Don't forget to contact me so we can schedule lunch." The Senator smiled as Lindoro bowed at him.  
  
"I will, Senator, good day." Lindoro sighed as he watched the elder man leave through the double doors. 'He is the first non-Jedi that I've come to appreciate. I just wished we had more time, though we will, soon.' At that thought, he smiled and turned to find his Padawan so they could go and eat. Even though he had sampled a variety of foods, his stomach growled informing him of the time at hand.  
  
He found her talking with her friends at the table she was at earlier. Lindoro with held his laughter at seeing the Squib with a coral necklace. The coral rocks were as large as the Knight's own fist. He just smiled as the four saw him approach. The initiates bowed in greeting as he nodded in return. "Your banners have been the talk I hear. You four did an excellent job." He smiled warmly at them.  
  
"Thank you Knight D'Lockens." The three initiates said almost together. Menaria chuckled.  
  
"We were fixing to go and eat, but Menaria mentioned that you were going to come and get her first." Seriu said as he fingered the small, thin coral bracelet that was around his left wrist. He then eyed Kork and chuckled.  
  
The Squib's blue fur rippled as he laid his ears back slightly against his head. "It isn't funny, Seriu. I like it." Kork lifted his head and looked down his muzzle at Seriu. Even though the other boy was almost taller than the Squib, it didn't faze the blue furred initiate at all.  
  
"Come on, Seriu, let it go. I could say something about your bracelet but I won't." Nania said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Menaria chuckled some more as she followed her Master outside the double doors. The place was still crowded with people, but the Padawan and initiates had been relieved in order to get some lunch. The three initiates hastened after the girl and Knight.  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly well as the Padawan and initiates continued to help out at the celebration that lasted until evening meal.  
  
Lindoro was counting the hours as they passed, feeling almost childish. His Master was returning tomorrow! As he was lying in bed that evening, he chuckled once more as he tried to relax enough to fall asleep. 'Come on! You have to sleep!' He thought as he drew upon the Force to lull him to sleep and within a few minutes with the Force's help, he was fast asleep.  
  
Menaria could tell that her Master was excited about tomorrow. 'He couldn't sit still during evening meditation!' She giggled as she recalled helping him by concentrating on their bond. He had asked her to send a calming feeling through the bond. It appeared to have worked for around ten minutes later he was able to focus enough to enter a light trance. She had to force herself not to laugh. And that had been hard! Her last thought before succumbing to sleep was that of her excited Master. 


	18. Master's Return

This is a short section due to the actual talk kind of ran long. So here is the meeting at the landing pad. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for reading!! (Thanks MistiWhitesun!! I asked a couple buds and I think... mind you I think I have figured how to keep it using the italics...I have tried a couple of times prior... me and computers don't get along all that well! ;) hehehe Thanks again!!)  
  
#####  
  
Lindoro was up way before his alarm. Taking extra time in the refresher and allowing the heat from the water to help alleviate his building anxieties, he sighed deeply. _My Master is returning!_ He felt like a Padawan again as his thoughts continually drifted to the Bothan's returning.   
  
Meditation and breakfast went by quickly as the Knight strove to keep from checking his chrono ever five minutes.   
  
"Is your Master going to join us at lunch?" Menaria asked as she held back the giggle that threatened to escape.   
  
_He's so excited! Well I am too! I have a Master and a Grand Master!_ Her dark green eyes sparkled echoing her Master's glow.   
  
"Yes Menaria, I'll be sure to see if he can. I'm not sure how long the Council will keep him for his debriefing. But I will make sure that if he is done by mid day meal, we will come and have lunch with you." His smile grew as he waved good bye to the bowing initiates.   
  
"Thank you Master. I can't wait to meet him." She then joined her friends as they headed off to their classes.   
  
Lindoro went and checked out a speeder in order to head for the landing pad.   
  
On his arrival, he noticed the normal coming and goings of numerous ships and other speeders. _Never a dull moment or a second of silence for it's always busy._ He chuckled as he tried to find an open spot for the speeder.   
  
Finally after fifteen minutes of searching, he found an open spot and parked. Leaping out of the seat, he headed for the designated landing strip that the Bothan's ship would be landing.   
  
Nodding to those that greeted him as he passed through several doors and other open bays, he could not keep the smile off his face. He finally reached the designated strip, as several technicians chuckled at the smiling Jedi while they greeted him. They were preparing the lines for refueling the cruiser once it arrived.   
  
His appearance was calm and serene, but deep inside his adrenaline raced. _It has been so long…though we've talked recently it just isn't the same. _  
  
The left side of his mustache ended up in his mouth and he began to chew on it unconsciously. Hands inside the arms of his robe, he tapped his arm impatiently. He continually fought the urge to glance at his chrono one last time.   
  
_You think I would know patience by now!_ This caused the tall man to smile. Upon the twitching of his lips did he realize that he had been chewing on his mustache. He spat it out with disgust. _When did I ever start doing that? Nasty habit…terrible one at that too._ A scowl replaced the grin. It was short lived as he saw the red and off-white cruiser coming toward the landing pad. It was a standard Republic Cruiser that most dignitaries traveled on.   
  
_Finally!_ His heart began to race as a sheepish grin replaced the brooding look. Taking his hands out from the robe, he waited anxiously until the ship touched down and the landing ramp lowered. Several officials disembarked before he saw the Bothan Master. Bowing slightly at those that passed by he attempted to not run as he approached Talias.   
  
The Master was wearing his lighter brown robe over his off-white tunic and pants with the hilt of his saber flashing in the sunlight at the slow measured gait of his walk. The Bothan also had to curve his own excitement as he saw his old Padawan. When they were within speaking range, Lindoro closed the distance quickly as his strides lengthen to a near trot. The taller Jedi couldn't help refrain from smiling wider as he noticed his old Master's ears twitching slightly; he knew that he was having trouble with holding his own impatience.   
  
"Master!" The Knight embraced the furred Jedi as tears threaten to mist in his eyes. Talias returned the embrace heartedly.   
  
"Lin…Lin I need to be able to breathe." Talias' voice was muffled by the clothing and the man's chest. Talias chuckled as the human stepped back a little so the Bothan could get some air.   
  
Several of the remaining passengers observed the greeting and whispered amongst themselves as their own smiles reflected the joy of the moment while continuing on to their own destinations.   
  
"I'm sorry, Master…It is just so good to see you in person again." Lindoro's face redden a little as he looked downward then back to the dark brown eyes of his Master. "I didn't hurt you did I?"   
  
Talias shook his head as the wide smile on his muzzle wavered and his cocked ears rotated sideways slightly. He was taken back by the Knight's aura at how obscure it was. Now that he had the chance to study his old apprentice he noticed the haggard appearance.

Focusing on the bond that had been dormant for so long, he felt the tightly shielded anguish and suffering. Without thinking he reached up and touched Lindoro's face gently with his furred hand. "Padawan…what is it? What has happened?"   
  
Lindoro's voice caught at the sincerity of the Bothan's words and a lump formed in his throat. He looked away from his Master in shame causing the warm hand to slip from his cheek.   
  
Feeling the pain increase, Talias lowered his arm and cleared his throat. "Let me check in with the Council to inform them the success of my mission and then we'll talk. Is your Padawan in class? When is she to meet with you next?"   
  
Lindoro looked back at the Bothan. "She is in class until mid day meal we usually have lunch together prior to meditation and kata lessons." His voice was slightly hoarse.   
  
Talias nodded. "Then I will meet you in the Map Room if it is open. I know that is the more favorable place to you. I already have a speeder that will take me to the Temple, so in that you don't have to worry." He reached out once more and squeezed the Knight's arm affectionately then headed off to give his report.   
  
Lindoro nodded and watched his Master walk away. _Can I tell him? What will he think? I have played these thoughts of telling him what has all happened…and imagined his response. But now…now I will see it first hand. Will he be disgusted with me? Will he think me a failure? Will he…will he no longer care for me?'_

With those thoughts he bowed his head as he slowly made his way to his speeder and proceeded back to the Temple. Once he had checked the speeder in, he took the turbolift to the Map Room.


	19. Reminiscence

MistiWhitesun: Hehehehe yeah those computers are buggers sometimes aren't they? I hate them, but realize one can not live in this day and time any more w/o one. Well I guess you could...but a person would be missing out on a looooooot of things! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Chandlia Jade: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chapter too! It's going to be a rollercoaster of emotions that much I'll tell you ahead of time!!  
  
Here's the long awaited talk between Master and old Padawan!

############  
  
_I cannot take this anymore _

_I'm saying everything I've said before _

_All these words they make no sense _

_I find bliss in ignorance _

_Less I hear the less you'll say _

_But you'll find that out anyway_

-  
__

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear _

_I find bliss in ignorance _

_Nothing seems to go away _

_Over and over again  
__-_

_Everything you say to me _

_Takes me one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to break _

_I need a little room to breathe _

_'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge _

_And I'm about to break_  
  
"One Step Closer" Linkin Park

-

For the first time in decades, Jedi Master Talias Banz allowed his frustration to be visible. His ears were laid back flat against his head, fur bristling, eyes narrowed, and his claws were unsheathed from his fingers as he walked to the turbolift that would take him to his Padawan.  
  
_They have done nothing! And will say nothing to me about what has happened! They have neglected him!_ The growl from the Jedi Master startled a young Padawan that was coming off the lift at the same time the Bothan was getting on and the two nearly collided. The young boy bowed and mumbled an apology as he nearly ran from the irate Master.  
  
Talias was oblivious to it all as his thoughts were centered on Lindoro.  
  
Knight D'Lockens sat in the middle of the gray room. He had not bothered to program the room in order to have no distractions. _What am I going to say? Where to start? I'm...I'm afraid of what his reaction will be. What if he...he becomes ashamed of me? What if he denounces me? Oh Gods! I could not bare that! He's all I got left..._ The agony ripped through his chest as a blaster bolt would a door.  
  
Talias paused at the door as a wave of agony slipped through the bond that he shared with Lindoro. Though it had been quiet for a long time due to the distance between the two, it was still there. Though it was strongly shielded from the Knight's end, but being a Master for decades, the skills, and the closeness with Lindoro it allowed him to home in on the man's grief and pain.  
  
The Bothan over rode the security lock on the door instead of signaling his arrival to the man inside. Needless to say, Lindoro did not hear his Master open the door. Talias' heart nearly broke in half at the sight he beheld.  
  
Lindoro was kneeling with his head cradled in his hands, shoulders shaking under the silent sobs that wracked his body. His breath caught in his mouth as he finally felt the presence of his Master. A grief stricken and tear stained face looked up and locked gazes with the Bothan's furred worried and concerned face.  
  
"Oh my Padawan..." Talias closed the distance between the two, falling upon his knees besides the tall Knight. He then took the full-grown man into his arms while sending his love and assurance through their bond.  
  
Lindoro had not expected his Master to arrive so soon. As he tried to recover himself and come up with some excuse for his lack of control, the words from his Master took his breath away. For they had been heartfelt and softly spoken. When the Master embraced him, Lindoro could not hold back any longer. The pain and agony that had built up for so many years came crashing through the walls that he had crafted and erected around the penned up feelings. He began to ramble in between the sobs, not even realizing what he was saying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Master! I've failed you! I'm a failure and unworthy of being a Jedi! Unworthy of being your...your Padawan!" The last few words were nearly drowned out by the agonizing pain that nearly drove the Knight to the ground due to it being so excruciating.  
  
Talias held the man tightly as the Knight shuddered continually under the onslaught of his emotions. The Master had brought up a shield around them when he felt his Padawan's shields collapse, for the Knight could no longer maintain control of his own. _The girl will sense it otherwise..._ The Bothan thought as he knew that Lindoro would never forgive himself if he hurt her in any way. If it weren't for the Master's knowledge of control, he too, would have buckled under the pressure of the pain and grief pooling from the Knight. _So much pain and suffering! What have they done to my Padawan?!_ His anger rose slightly once more at the idea of the Council allowing anything to happen to Lindoro. _How could they have let something like this happen?_  
  
"Lin...Lin listen to me. I am here now, son, I'm here. I will help you young one. Tell me, tell me what is wrong? What has happened to have distress you so?" Talias was breathless as he tried to keep the shielding around them in tack while soothing his old Padawan. "Please Lindoro..." He pushed gently when the Knight didn't reply. He felt the man stiffen in his arms and then look up into his face.  
  
The man's face looked far older than his forty standard years and his eyes were lifeless and dull.  
  
"I've wronged Master..." His voice was thick as he sat up slowly, reluctant to leave the Master's comforting embrace. "I've killed...murdered..." The gulp echoed in the silence of the room as he braced himself for what he thought would be the worst thing ever possible; his Master's wrath or the denouncing of him being his Padawan...or worse his son.  
  
The Bothan was not prepared for those words. Yes he expected something bad. But murder? The Bothan took several slow breaths before speaking. "Are you sure they were murders?" His deep voice was soft with doubt.  
  
"Yes, Master. And..." He paused as he lowered his head swallowing loudly once more. _Here it comes..._ "And I took pleasure in several of the killings..." The last part was whispered so low that Talias had to flick his ears forward in able to hear it all.  
  
"No..." Denial was evident in the voice as well as on the Master's face. Talias reached out and gently took the Knight's bearded chin in his hand, lifting the man's face in order to stare into the deep blue eyes. His claws had retracted earlier upon the sensing of the Knight's pain. The man's eyes shimmered with fresh tears as two made their way slowly down the haggard face and fell upon the furred hand of the Master.  
  
"Is this true? You gave in...?" Talias could not finish the words as Lindoro's haunted expression answered the unfinished question for him. The Bothan immediately drew the man into a tight embrace once more. He maneuvered Lindoro across his lap like he used to when the man was a boy. Pushing the dark hair away from Lindoro's face, the Master's voice was broken under the emotional strain. "My Padawan...son...how could you? Was the pressure too much? Would the Council not talk with you? Did you not ask to talk with me? I'm sure they would have arranged..."  
  
Lindoro allowed his Master to take him in his arms and move him onto his lap. He sighed as the familiar warmth was felt through the bond he shared with Talias. He was comforted once more by the Master's arms and love. He relaxed a little as the memories of his Padawan days flashed through his mind. But as Talias questioned him about the Council, anger began to tear its way through the relief and warmth, chilling him once more as it bit him hard in the mind. Scrambling off the Bothan, he cursed loudly.  
  
"Sith take the Council!" His voice roared hoarsely as he stood away from his Master not facing him. He did not want to see the Bothan's compassionate face. _He is only concern...he cares for me...Damn them all!_ Anger hammered through common sense as the past few days hit him squarely in the face and he began to tremble under the rage. "Yes! Yes I asked countless of times but they denied me! You have no idea what I've been through! No idea of what **they** have done to me! They don't trust me! They don't even care!" He paused to catch his breath as sweat began to bead on his skin and his eyes were ablaze.  
  
Talias was taken off guard for the second time. He struggled to hold onto the shielding that threaten to buckle under the Knight's fury. _So much anger...I've never seen him like this! Never!_ Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his pride and joy tremble under the duress of rage. Focusing on the Force, he saw the light dim further as the grey in his aura darkened while it swirled around the Knight. Upon seeing the darkness, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The sob started from his chest and escaped the furred muzzle. "Oh my son!"  
  
Lindoro's vision blurred as he began to see red, anger coursed through his very being, energizing him. Taking deep and slow breaths he basked in the pleasure of the feeling. But it was short lived at the furred Jedi's cry as it drew him away from the blissful moment. He whirled around to verbally lash out at his Master, but stopped at the sight of the Bothan's tears. Everyone knew that Bothans hardly shed tears and that it had to take something drastic to cause them to cry.  
  
Lindoro's breath caught as a large lump formed in his throat. _I'm such a fool! His tears...Menaria's tears..._ He suddenly fell down in front his Master, dropping heavily on his knees and laying forward upon the ground arms straight out and forehead touching the floor.  
  
"I have failed Master, as both a Knight of the Order and as your Padawan. Under the jurisdiction of your title as Master you have the right to punish me accordingly. I am yours to do as you see fit..." His voice was gruff as he gave into the despair and guilt that he was feeling. _I'm so tired of holding on...holding back. Please take my pain away...Gods...Force take me!_  
  
Talias witnessed the change of the Knight's emotions and the man's giving up. And for the third time he was taken back by his Padawan's actions. As the Knight threw himself at the Master, Talias felt the pain and heard the heartfelt silent plea.  
  
Reaching out, he lovingly caressed the man's bowed head. "No...you have not failed all together otherwise you would not be here today my son. You feel remorse and regret, which a Darksider could never feel. No... you have not failed me though you may believe that you have done so. Yes, I am disappointed, but not with you. I am disappointed with the Council. How dare they allow this to happen?" He stopped to gather his breath. "Tell me...tell me what happened!" Talias' voice changed to the familiar authority tone that Lindoro remembered in his Padawan days. It left no doubt that he had to do what he was told to do.  
  
Lindoro felt a weight lift off him as he took in what his Master had just said. _He isn't ashamed or disgusted with me! And he still calls me his Padawan...his son!_ Joy filled his broken heart as he sat up quickly taking in his Master's concern and stern expression. He slowly pushed his hair back from his face.  
  
"You...are not ashamed?" He quietly asked under his breath, longing to hear the words instead of seeing it.  
  
"No Lin, I am not. You can not be held accountable for what you have done."  
  
The Knight shook his head roughly. "But I can and I should!" He cried out as he got up from the floor. Lowering his voice he continued as he stared down at the still kneeling Bothan. "I wronged Master, and I am paying for it greatly. I should have never given into those feelings. But in my moment of weakness I did."  
  
"Lindoro! You were not allowed contact with me. You could not work those problems out alone. Those issues should have been worked." A growl rumbled in his chest as he got up from the floor and headed for the door. "And I am going to discuss this with the Council right now." The words were grounded out through his clenched teeth.  
  
Lindoro put a restraining hand upon the Jedi's furred arm, turning him to face the taller Jedi. "No Master...what is done is done. We can't change the past. We have to work with the future and we must focus on the here and now." Lindoro said quietly, his shoulders slumped. His deep blue eyes echoed the love he was feeling for the Bothan Master.  
  
Talias looked up at his old apprentice and sighed heavily. "The Padawan reminds the Master?" He then chuckled lightly as the agitation slowly left him. "As you wish Lindoro, although I should still chew them out." He then looked further into the warm blue eyes and shook his head. "Look what type of influence you have had on me, Padawan. Now I want to go and defy the Council!" He 'tsked' 'tsked' several times then hugged the Knight once more. "I have missed you considerably, Padawan of mine." His voice croaked with emotion.  
  
Lindoro's voice caught as well as he returned the loving embrace. "And I've you, Master of mine."  
  
For the next couple of hours the two caught up on each others' adventures. Several times Lindoro was comforted by his Master as he relayed what he could of his last six years. Having to leave out the classified information only slightly bothered him, but Talias could make out the jest of what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe that they allowed you to continue after the slaver's death. I would have thought..." The Bothan was shocked at what information Lindoro had given him, it wasn't much in detailed but the murders...  
  
"The Council is blind, Master. They can't even see what is going on around them. If they do, then they are fools for not trying to stop it!" Lindoro felt the rise of his disgust mingled with disappointment and anger creeping back up on him.  
  
Talias was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Corruption. The Senate is corrupted from the inside out! And they are not doing anything about it! I am glad that Senator Palpatine is trying, at least **he** is concerned about the welfare of the Republic!" Lindoro took several breaths as he tried to rein in the fury that threatened to engulf him. _What is wrong with me? Why is it getting harder to control...?_ Before he could think further, Talias cleared his throat.  
  
"Corruption, Padawan? From where are you getting this information? And who is this Senator? The name sounds familiar...hrmmm." The Bothan rubbed his furred jaw as he tried to think back on all the Senators he knew.  
  
"Corrupt Senators, Master. I've discovered a few while I was undercover that had secretly sanctioned slavery and other illegalities which I can not mention. There is a rise on the numbers of corrupted Senators. As for Palpatine, he's the Senator from Naboo." Lindoro stated as he wished he could tell his Master more, but the sensitivity of the issue was prohibiting him in doing so.  
  
"Ahhh yes, now I remember him...elusive man that I remember." Talias then eyed his Padawan carefully, cocking his darkly furred ears forward. "You and he know each other, I take it?"  
  
Lindoro nodded. "Yes, we meet a few days ago. He seems likeable enough and I am going on a mission with him in a few weeks that is Menaria and I. He requested Jedi assistance on an upcoming convention he will be attending for the Supreme Chancellor and he requested me." For some reason Lindoro couldn't help but feel pride in telling his Master of the upcoming mission. _Pride...?_ He glanced away slightly, his brows knitted in confusion, but he wasn't allowed to ponder on it further due to his Master's rough barking laughter. He looked back Talias.  
  
"You and a Senator! Well I'll be a wampa's fang! I never thought I'd see the day that you would willingly associate with a Senator!" His dark eyes shined with mirth. "I have to take note of this occasion!"  
  
"Master...please." Lindoro chided the Bothan. "So I have one that I call a friend." He rolled his eyes at his laughing Master.  
  
"He will indeed help you with your diplomacy skills then I'm sure." The Bothan chuckled some more and then looked sternly at the man. "Now about this attitude of yours with the Council..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it or even talk about it." Lindoro's smile faded as his eyes simmered to an icy reflection.  
  
"You should not mock them or insult them. They are who we look up too and..."  
  
"No! They are not worth my time or patience!" He growled out as he turned away from the Bothan.  
  
"Lindoro..." Talias started as he reached out to his old Padawan.  
  
Lindoro shrugged the furred hand away. "NO! They don't trust me! They have assigned a Jedi to follow me where ever I go! And you want **me** to forgive and to forget? To think highly of them? Perhaps when I was a Padawan, but not any longer!" The anger peaked and caused his face to flush. "No Master, never again will I ever do that. I will obey them only because of Menaria..." He trailed off while slamming his hand against the console, programming the room to reflect as open and then he stomped out through the door. "I'm off to have lunch with my Padawan. If you wish to meet her, Master, you may come along. But..." He abruptly turned around nearly bumping into the trailing Master. "But do not mention anything of what we talked about in her presence, let alone bring up the Council." His voice laced with wrath, barely restraining the rage he was feeling as his eyes narrowed.  
  
Talias could not believe that this was his Padawan in front of him. He just nodded and watched as Lindoro turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the turbolift. He had to walk quickly to keep up with the taller Jedi's stride. _Following him...? They don't trust him? Oh Padawan...we will talk more later, we must. I have to find out what else is going on._  
  
Neither talked on the way down to the dinning hall and as they entered the cafeteria, the two were still deep in thought.


End file.
